Sunflower Syndicate: Tales of the Eternal Guardians and NightGale
by PurpleThorn
Summary: Current Ark: (2nd) MetaGod Ark. The worst of the worst live in Sunflower City, making it the most dangerous city in Foire. As the last light of hope gives out, what will stand in the way of this city's evil? In this OC guild or SYOC,the characters (you), make the story! Characters make up the SYOC guilds: Eternal Guardians and NightGale! Come join the fun!SYOC for both guilds OPEN!
1. Form

A lone manstood above a dim city. A Cresent moon rose above the horsin, casting the smallest possible light upon the ground. The man's blue hair had two curled ivory horns growing out of it. The man grinned, showing his fangs and his glowing red eyes. He wore a white suit and carried a red katana on his back. His eyes held a cocky knowing look. This man seemed to know everything. He just did. And only someone like him would know why. After a second of admiring the view the man started to mutter something:

"Sunflower, Sunflower, In too deep.

Living in a world where evil creeps.

The winds are coming, the storm abrews.

We'll watch this city as it renews.

Sunflower, Sunflower, you're all mine.

Let's find you a new master so you can shine."

The man sighed. And as a breeze shifted of the city, the man disappeared without a trace.

-oOo-

This is an SYOC that differs from others. Why? Because the characters (you), help make the story! The characters make up the guild four main guilds, plus bonus characters, and guilds that will appear later in the story (like Mermaid Heel) and they make up their own roles in the guild! I only choose the plot (and sometimes I'll let them deside that to!) Anyway I need characters! I'm excepting OVER 250 CHARACTERS! So send some in!

-oOo-

 **Rules:**

I'm taking both PM's and Reviews (I prefer PM's because I can ask you questions later on, reviews don't really get a chance to make as many decisions)

Please no OP characters! Its cool to be weak not superman!

You can have up to 2 magics, only one can be a slayer magic.

I'm ok with some cannon character background (laxus trained... met Gajeel... fought Natsu... onced loved Mira... ect) but no long lost sisters of natsu, etc.

No cannon character pairs, please, its ok if your character has a crush on a cannon character, but I'm not doing OC x Cannon characters.

Everything is required on this form unless (optional) is put in front of the ":" in which case its obviously optional.

Ok! ready PEEPS? here's the form:

 **Character Placement (Choose the one that best describes your character):**

NightGale Member

Eternal Guardian's Member

Store owners, bartenders, etc. I need more of these!

Villians

Villians-Turned-Good (this means your character is currently a villain and we see them become a hero) Please state which guild you would prefer to be in after being a villain.

Good-Turned Villain -I need these!

 **Information:**

Name:

Nickname or preferred name (optional):

Title (optional):

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Race (Human, Mermaid, Zombie, Ghost, Goddess Etc):

 **Appearance:**

(Body shape, height, scars, tattoos):

Skin Color:

Guild Mark Placement/Color:

Eyes:

Hair:

 **Clothes:**

Casual:

Formal:

 **Personality:**

Personality:

Pairings/Relationships: (Yes/No describe who your character would like, both personality and appearance, yes you can ask for characters already in the story):

Catchphrases (things a character say a lot):

Quotes from your character (Battle quotes, or friendship quotes, etc):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Flaws:

 **Rate: (10-1, DON'T GIVE ME ALL 10'S!)**

Speed (lowers strength) :

Strength (lowers speed):

Smarts (increases coffee breaks ;] ):

Power (lowers control):

Control (lowers power):

 **History and Magic:**

History/Past: (2-10 sentences) try and keep it less dark, you don't have to kill your family to be a powerful mage (I promise).

Magic (2 types max, I repeat only one slayer type per mage, secondary magic will be weaker then primary magic):

Spells (at least 5 but if its a secondary magic only 3 are needed):

Magic Strengths:

Magic Weaknesses:

Weapons (optional):

S-Class: Why are they s-class? Make me believe they're right for this. You can be powerful with out being S-class

 **Other** **:**

Outside Life: (other jobs, hobbies or secrets)

Housing: (dorms, renting house, has house)(what dose their room/house look like? be specific)

Group or Solo:

Story ark/plot: (any ideas for a Story arks? Tell me:)

Job Request: (any ideas for a job request?)

Other ideas to personalize the story? (optional):

 **Family (optional):**

Family Members:

Their Appearance/Clothes:

Magic:

 **Pets/Exceeds** **(optional)** **:**

Pets/ Exceeds:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

How you met (you can skip this if its in your history):

Color:

Clothes:

Personality:

 **Job Request Form (optional):**

 **Information:**

Story: (what's the quest about)

Pay: $$$

Other: (Any warnings or requirements for the quest)


	2. Prologue Ark: Chap 1: Welcome To Hell

_A/N: Right now I only have these characters so please send some in! I am really thankful for ALL the support I have been getting and would like to thank:_

 _SnowMistress15_

 _Taliaem_

 _madmissY01_

 _DimensionBlade 1.2_

 _and Red Server_

 _for sending in OC's! I hope everyone likes the first chapter as much as I liked writing it!_

 _Also, the parts that are like this are being read by the narrator (the one from the beginning of the Fairy Tail series)_

 _The parts that are like this, however, are the character's thoughts_

* * *

 _Sunflower City, a city of despair. A city where crime is as common as breathing. On a path leading to the city…_

 _A young adult rides on the back of a cart, this boy's name is Ren Inaka, however, he prefers to introduce himself as Inaka Ren. He's 17, 5'10, slightly tan, has medium length black hair that sometimes sweeps over his stormy dark gray eyes and has a scar on the top right of his lip. He wears a black hoodie over a white v-neck shirt, dark gray jeans and black high top converse._

The boy sighed, today was not his day. He had taken down a dark guild in a nearby city, but before he could leave, the Magic Council showed up and accused him of attacking an innocent guild. After running way, he jumped on a cart heading for a town rumored to be they only place the Magic Council were too afraid to go. The city of Sunflower.

"Hey!" the man driving the cart yelled to Ren. "We're here, get the hell off before someone sees you,"

Without another word, Ren jumped off the cart. It continued it's journey into the city, meanwhile, Ren walked with his head down, moving through the quietest streets. Here the buildings were made out of clay, the bits between houses covered in multicolored cloth, the old fashioned magic flame candles lighting up the streets. Ren turned right suddenly and crashed into a girl.

 _This is Aliana Dawn, or Alia. She's 5'9, has black hair with purple highlights currently in a messy bun, she has large golden eyes and light brown skin. She is wearing a black bikini top with green details, leather shorts, and combat boots. Most of her seemed to be covered by the black cloak she wore._

What caught Ren's attention was the fear in her eyes, without speaking another word she jumped up and started running. "WAIT," Ren yelled after her, harsher than he had intended, and started after her, thinking he could help somehow. As the girl ran away, her cloak revealed an 'x' shaped scar on her back. Where would she get a scar like that? Ren dodged people in the crowd and had to push some people until he stopped at a dead end. "Damn," he whispered. Giving another sigh, he gave up trying to find the girl and decided to find somewhere to stay. He stopped at an inn called White Water Mage, and threw himself on the bed. Instead of letting sleep get the better of him, he cracked open a book and got caught in another world.

* * *

 _Sunflower City, a city of despair. A city where crime is as common as breathing. In the LeBeau Household…._

The blind girl leaned on the door, a glass cup pressed on the door so she could eavesdrop.

 _This blind girl is Daughter of the man known as the King of Slaves. Her name is Silica LeBeau, and she is 5'3, her somewhat glassy red eyes stare at nothing, making people feel slightly uneasy even though she is one of the kindest people in town. She has green hair, pale skin and wears a white summer dress that stops at the knees and sandals._

 _"_ I have a meeting tonight and I would like you to be there," the gruff voice of her father announced. There was a pause, but the sly and cocky voice of her sadistic sister answered.

"Whatever, as long as there's a show,"

Silica swallowed a lump, before continuing to listen. "30 extra slaves are being brought to Sunflower on a weekly basis… why do you think this is?" She heard her father ask.

"Why should I know?"

"Because you'll have to know, or else I can't let you go, brat." Her father hissed at Silica's sister.

"Because…. You need more people?" She asked

"Yes… in a way… each slave will be used as a sacrifice….."

Silica straightened, she heard footsteps and quickly ran down the hall, which would be hard for most blind people, but she knew the layout of her house well enough. Entering her room, she closed the door and sat at a table, then leaned forward and pretended to be asleep. She heard footsteps walk outside her room, she heard the door open, and then after awhile, the person leave and the door close. I escaped… but I can't be that close to being found out again…

Yes… in a way… each slave will be used as a sacrifice…..

* * *

 _Sunflower City, a city of despair. A city where crime is as common as breathing. Up on the mountain, where the last light guild is finally starting to fizzle out…_

 _A woman of 23 sits at a table by the window, the guild she is in is called Seraph Creed. This woman is Shirou Ares, the Master of the dying guild, as one of the ten wizard saints, and the youngest member currently, she took it upon herself to make a light guild in this dark city. She's 5'9, has pale peach skin, platinum pink hair that ends at her knees, turquoise blue eyes that change to yellow-gold at night and has a white fox tail and ears. She wears a white kimono with silver linings made entirely of strong spider web silk, white silky combat boots with trimmed laces and the platinum cape she always wears, with the guild insignia: a four-pointed star with a circle around it and turquoise jewels. On the woman's head a bright goddess circlet that sparkles brightly in the sunlight that streams through the window._

"Master! I went to town to get job request! There's so many! We could save the guild with all these rewards!" Shirou looked up at the perky girl and smiled.

"That is just what I needed to hear, Helia,"

 _The perky girl, age 17, height 5'5, is Tsukiko Takahashi, but is known as Helia by her guildmates. As the only dragonslayer of the light guild, she is constantly called upon to go on missions with the remaining 3 S-class members. She has strange eyes like her guild masters, that seem to change from orange to yellow to brown and back again. Her pale rosy skin, lush brown hair that falls to her ribcage with two thin braids held with gold ribbons on either side matched with a grin, makes her shine brighter than anyone in the guild. She wears a white button up shirt with a red tie, gray-black vest, a matching gray-black skirt, and white knee high socks with black shoes._

"Master… I really think we can save this town…" Helia looked serious for a second before smiling and wondering off to go put up the quests.

"For everyone's sake… I really hope so…" Shirou returned to looking out the window at the sunset.

* * *

 _Sunflower City, a city of despair. A city where crime is as common as breathing. 200 feet below this city, though, a meeting is taking place….._

Three groups of people sat in a circle, in the center was a fire, the only source of light in the room.

 _One group, lead by the man Florian LeBeau who is known as The King of Slaves, represented the Dark Guild Crescent Moon. Crescent Moon is the top slave selling guild in Sunflower city, and the leader himself is a violent man. He is a big man, broad-shouldered, 6'4, he has blonde hair, cropped short, piercing red eyes, a smart business suit, and a harsh voice._

"I see that unlike the rest of you, my guild did not fail," Florian smirked.

 _The second group, lead by Terry Rutherford known as The Lich of the Ghost Gas, represented the Dark Guild Exspiravit. She is a transgender and used to be known as a boy who slaughtered his master in cold blood. Now, her sunken purple-gray eyes glare at The King of Slaves, nearly covered by her uneven, raven colored bangs, the rest of her hair was mid-length. Her black turtleneck, green studded belt with a checkered fabric tied to it, black jeans and brown combat boots that rise up to the knee make her 4'4 seem much more intimidating. Despite being a leader, she is known to kill her own men and soon plans on ruling Fiore itself._

"I will remind you, Slave King, my guild did not fail, we have the seven hostages, do we not?" She spoke calmly and leaned back against the chair her green jacket was flung over.

 _The third group, lead by Gabe Hyde, had only it's S-class members present, the leader himself was not coming. These people would be representing the Bloody Banshees guild and the person leading them would be the second master, Sunflower, who was named after the city 200 feet above everyone's heads._

"You fear failure, LeBeau, and that will be seen as weak, do try to compose yourself, or we will find someone who can," _A girl walked out of the shadows, her brunette hair covered her left eye, but her cold blue right eye sent a shiver down the King of Slaves back. The tips of her hair were dyed gold, and it was held in a ponytail that ended at her mid back. She had black fingerless gloves, a black tank top, a gold chain as a belt, yellow skinny jeans and black knee high converse. The girl walked around the fire in the center, throwing shadows across the rock walls. "No one has failed, as promised, an extra amount of slaves have been brought into the city, we have seven Dark guild hostages, and I personally oversaw the missions needed to collect our supplies."_

 _"_ So now all we can do is wait?" LeBeau said through gritted teeth.

"Of course not, we need to get the word out! Our little party would not be complete without seven more hostages… And besides, I expect more slaves to be brought into Sunflower on a weekly basis… understood?" Grudgingly, the red-eyed man nodded.

"Terry, if we have trouble finding Light guild members…"

"I will find more and bring them here," She said without emotion.

"Perfect, then we have nothing to worry about, in 21 days… this city will be reduced to rubble, we will become the strongest Dark Guilds in all of Fiore, and we shall all have our respective rewards for this." Sunflower paced around the fire, her words hypnotizing and musical. "LeBeau, with all other slave trading guilds eradicated, everyone will turn to you for slaves, you will have no problem taking the slave market by storm, and you will become rich beyond belief… Terry… with this city gone, and the survivors under your complete control, you can set off on the journey of conquest and power you lust for… and in return…" Sunflower stopped and tucked the hair behind her ear, showing the golden guild symbol of a skull with sharp teeth and glaring eyes, this symbol, and the fact it was over the left eye, was the sign of the Bloody Banshee's guild, every member had the mark over the left eye. It was said the Master could use the mark to look at anything the members were looking at.

"We shall join together to defeat anyone who gets in our way…" Sunflower raised a glass of sake, as did the other two leaders. "To our imminent success,"


	3. Prologue Ark: Chap 2: And So It Begins

Sunflower city, in Jaz' Haven, the local bar...

Remember the boy from earlier? The one who crashed into the girl? Well on the second day of his arrival, ee found himself at the busiest and best bar in town.

Ren strolled in, the sight of all the drunken merriness making him crack a smile. "Are you in charge?" He asked a girl carrying drinks.

"HA! HEAR THAT BOYS! Small Fry here wants to know if I'm in charge of this dump!" The drunks started laughing even harder, now at Ren, and the girl flipped her hair and walked off.

Ren grits his teeth and walked to the main bar. "Hey, kid! You gonna buy something?"

 _This talented young lady is Jaz, at 27, she is the owner of this fine establishment. Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement, the scar on her forehead disappearing behind her red hair tied in a braid, which lay on her right shoulder as she leaned forward. Her pale curvy body covered in an oversized white shirt, jeans, and an apron._

Ren sat at the bar next to another red-headed girl. "Water, just water... Actually, you got any food?"

Jaz smiled as she handed him the water. "Yeah but you'll have to pay," she looked him up and down. "You can do that, right?"

Ren took out a wad of jewel. "Yup,"

"Sorry, I have to check, the people I serve aren't always square with me, Ya know?" She filled the red heads cup and started drying a plate.

"So you were looking for a guild right? A light one?" Jaz inquired.

"Yeah, there has to be one here, right?" The red headed girl answered. "Somewhere in this screwed up town,"

 _This slightly irritable girl is Skyler Knight. She has blue eyes, long dark red hair, and a strange scar prominent on the white pale skin of the back of her left hand. She's 19, 5'8, wearing black jeans and t-shirt, black and white sneakers, and a red leather jacket. This is her third time trying to enter a guild in the last year._

Skyler downed her drink and looked seriously at the bartender. "I really need to know,"

Jaz laughed and replied: "it's on the edge of Seraph Forest, the name of it is Seraph's Creed, it's owned by a friend of mine. It's the last light guild in or around Sunflower. Take the path towards the forest and turn right at the first fork ya come to. "

"Thanks!" Skyler grinned.

"You sure know a lot about the town," Ren said, trying to start a conversation.

"Course! I get customers from light guilds, dark guilds, slave guilds and the like! I know everything that goes on around Sunflower!" Her expression grew excited as she leaned in and whispered so no one else could hear. "There's rumors going around, that the King of Slaves, or Florian LeBeau... You know the guy who owns Crescent moon, beats his kids? Yeah him. Well, rumor says that he's found a way to get rid of all his problems... They say he knows how to get rid of his business partners and his blind girl, Silica." She leaned back and loaded the tray for waitress from earlier.

Ren glared at the bar table and a bowl of soup was placed before him with bread. Despite his increasing hunger, he looked up at Jaz instead of eating. "If everyone here knows about some guy beating his family, why does no one do a thing about it?" He said coldly, making people stop their happy conversations to listen.

Skyler was the one that answered. "Because no one cares," her voice held no hope, but she clenched her fist and took a breath. " that's why I'm here... I'm here to join a guild and bring hope and light to a city that has none."

Ren nodded. "I wish you luck... And if you want help, I'd gladly step up." Skyler and Ren shook hands and she started to leave.

"So since you know everything going on, I suppose you can tell me where I can get a job," Ren stated, turning to Jaz.

"So you're staying here? Long term? Whatever, it's your funeral. I guess Mr. McGyrre is hiring in the library." Jaz shrugged and cleaned up Skyler's scraps.

"Sounds goo-"

"TAKE THIS BASTARD!" Skyler screamed and punched a man though the entrance to the bar.

Jaz' eyes grew dark. "What the heck do ya think you're doing? No one comes into my bar and starts a fight! Unless you've got a good excuse, I'm gonna have to tell you to get the hell out." Her words were sharp now, angry.

"He... Um..." A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "He grabbed my butt,"

Jaz' expression softened as she sighed. "You better get yourself to the guildhall, or something like that is going to be the least of your problems." Skyler's eyebrows furrowed and she walked out.

Ren watched the exchange without interfering. "Where's the bookshop?"

"I'll draw you a map." Jaz grabbed a napkin and started drawing the directions.

* * *

Sunflower city, in the upper-class part of town...

A girl wearing a white dress with one blue eye and brown hair covering half her face with gold tips walks along with a cart of sunflowers. "HEY!" A voice called from down the street.

 _I think you can guess the girl with the cart's identity if you can't she's one of the dark wizards from the meeting. As for the other girl, the one running towards the cart, she is Ellie Zenith. She is 19, 5'0, tan, with a curvy and busty body, she has straight pink hair to her waist and pink eyes. She has a pink tattoo of a lotus flower on her back, visible because of the white sleeveless blouse she wears. She also wears a long flowing white skirt, brown sandals, a golden belt over her stomach, golden anklets, and golden cuff bracelets. Ellie is known to have a love for flowers._

Sunflower gave a bright smile and greeted Ellie. "Sunflowers! Yay! I'll take six!" Ellie smiled and Sunflower returned it.

"Actually, take them for free," Sunflower took out a bundle and handed them to Ellie. Instantly Ellie shoved her face into the flowers, Sunflower lost her smile and went around the cart, opening a compartment large enough to fit a person.

"Ellie! How do those flowers smell?" Sunflower voice was low and comforting.

Ellie was rocking a little on her heels, "They smell wonderful!". Sunflower smiled and pushed some sleeping powder containers out the way. "They smell like... Rainbows!" Sunflower heard the sound of a body falling on the ground. As Ellie closed her eyes, Sunflower shoved her inside the cart, closed the compartment door and continued selling her flowers in the upper town.

"Hello," Sunflower said cheerfully "Care to buy a Sunflower, miss LeBeau?"

Silica and her maid were out on a stroll, one of the few luxuries the blind girl had. Silica always made her maid tell her the way things looked or felt, it was the closest she could get to see the things herself. "Of course!" Silica pulled out a few coins and moved them around her hand figuring out what coin they were and how much they were worth. "Will twenty jewel be enough?"

"Twenty jewel will be more than enough." A sunflower was laid out in the blind girl's palms. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Silica replied as the cart started off again. "She always seems so nice when we see her!"

"Don't be fooled Silica, remember where exactly that girl lives, she could be a criminal, just like everyone else," the maid lead Silica in the direction to the LeBeau household.

"I suppose you're right," Silica said sadly. Then her head jerked up. "Do you hear that?"

"No malady" the maid answered concerned.

"Someone's coming..." Silica ears were proved right when a girl came running towards them.

This girl is Alia Dawn, the girl that ran away from Ren yesterday after bumping into him. She has the same cloak, shorts, and black bra top as she did yesterday.

"Mistress, we should get out of the w-" the maid started

"Why are you running?" Silica asked in a quiet but commanding tone. The stick she uses to navigate her world shoved forward and used to knock over the running girl.

"Ow! Why does everyone Keep doing that!" She sighed and sat up.

"Who are you?" Silica said and tilted her head.

"Alia. Dawn." She said stiffly.

"Why were you running, Alia Dawn?" Silica asked slightly impatient.

"I was running away from someone."

"Why?"

"Because I stole their money,"

" How did you do that?"

"I stole it this morning after spending the night with them..."

"By spending the night... You mean you sold your body correct?" Silica frowned.

"Don't judge me, I do what I have to in order to survive," Alia said bitterly.

"You're coming with me." Silica said this as a statement.

"Why should I?" The raven haired girl replied cautiously.

"I'm going to feed you and give you temporary shelter. Then I'll pay you enough to survive long enough to find a proper job, one that doesn't include selling yourself." Silica held out her hand and helped up Alia.

Alia was speechless. "Th-thank you," on the inside she was suspicious and vowed to be cautious around this girl.

"Come, we have to stop at the docks before we arrive at my house." With her uncertain maid leading the way to the docks, Silica asked Alia about her life.

"I was raised in a village near here, it didn't turn out well for me when my parents died, they didn't have much so I turned to selling my body to survive. I came here thinking it could give me new customers," Alia kicked a rock down the street.

"M-Miss LeBeau, we're here," the maid said giving a tired eye to Alia. The group past many ships and stopped at one where slaves were being unloaded.

"Well! If it isn't the boss man's little one! Whatcha doin' 'ere?" A man unloading slaves turned and walked up to Silica. "Ave you come to collect 'ta extras?"

"Extras...?" Silica frowned.

 ** _Extra slaves are being brought to the city... Sacrifices..._**

"Yes! I'm here with this Mage to collect the extras! Can you give the chains and keys to my maid here?" Silica said quickly.

"'Ere," he passed the maid the chains and continued unloading the other slaves. The trio lead the slaves past the docks and through part of the city, but before long they were two streets from the LeBeau household.

"Here's fine," Silica held the chain as the maid unlock the shackles and gave instructions to each slave on how to get out the city.

Alia watched this with a judging eye. When all the slaves had been free she questioned the blind girl. "Why do you put yourself in situations like these? Leading a group of escaping slaves, choosing to bring a prostitute home... Why?"

Silica smile sadly, "is it wrong for me to try and make up for my families sins?" The girls ditched the chains and entered the LeBeau household, Alia was sent to a room where a makeshift bed and desk sat, meanwhile, Silica went to her room to change for dinner.

* * *

Sunflower city, in the Seraph's Creed Guildhall...

 _Two boys arm wrestled at a table, meanwhile, a girl looked at the quest board talking to her exceed, who was ignoring her to talk to two other exceeds, a fourth exceed watching the two boys and cheering them on. The Master sat in her office talking to another girl._

 _The two boys are Rogal Shepard and Reylux Crowley. Rogal or Roggie, is 6'1, has well-toned muscles, slightly tan, scars all over his back and chest, a scar over his right eye, a sharp jawline, brown eyes and spikes red hair hanging a 'v' with two pieces of hair over his face. He wears white cargo shorts, a light blue shirt, red and blue leather gloves and dark red running shoes. Roggie is known for his competitive nature in the guild._

 _Reylux Crowley, or Rey, is 17, 6,0, has scars over his back, slightly tan, red eyes, and spikey brown hair. He wears brown pants and shirt, white sneakers, and a black cloak with a white trim. Rey is often found competing agents his rival and best friend Roggie._

"If I win, you gotta go flirt with the master," Roggie said smirking.

"If I win, I get to choose the next request!" Rey frowned and put more into the game, his hand slowly making its way to Roggie's side.

Suddenly, the game was interrupted by the girl from the request board. "HEY!" Both boys dropped hands and jumped in their seats. "I found a request for the recruits, thanks for your help!"

 _This is Hikari Naru, or Kari, she is 5'5, has a scar across her nose and a tattoo of a blue Phoenix on her back, her left eye is a mint green and her right is blue. Her hair is black with purple highlights, it falls to her waist and looks similar to feathers. She wears A blue long sleeve top with the shoulder cut out, black Hip Hop Jeans and Sparkly Black flats. She has a Silver chain around her neck, with a silver howling wolf, it has one blue gem for its right eye and a red gem left eye. Kari is known for being a powerful Wolf slayer, and has two exceeds named Kimiko And Damon._

"Sorry! I got distracted!" Rey said, feeling guilty for not helping.

"C'mon, let's give it to the master." She rolled here eyes and started for the office behind the bar, Rey and Roggie struggling to keep up with her brisk pace.

When they enter they were greeted by Skyler Knight talking to Shiro. "This is Skyler, she's come to join our guild," The master said calmly despite the fact they barged in. "She'll be participating in the quest you chose, speaking of which, the sooner we get that done the better, go get Sapphire and Azure! The three of them plus Kari will go," She waved the boys away and smiled at Skyler. "Let's just hope you're as strong as you say you are."


	4. Prologue Ark: Chap 3: Fun Or Failure?

_Sunflower City, in the LeBeau household..._

"GET OUT! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR INTOLERABLE DISABILITY! YOU FILTHY DISGRACE! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MEMBER OF THE LEBEAU HOUSEHOLD! " while The King of slaves yelled these things in his daughter's face, he kicked her as she lied on the floor. "You thought you could get away with ruining my business? Well, now all the disappearing slaves, missing money and business secrets getting out makes sense! And you have years of your sins to make up for... CAL! WITH ME!" The King of Slaves left the room, but before joining him Callista leaned down over Silica, her eyes gleaming and a smirk on her face.

"Bitch, you got what was coming to you," She gave a sadistic smile to Silica before leaving and slamming the door after her.

Silica laid on the ground until her maid came running. "How'd this happen!" Silica frowned, that wasn't Claire.

"Alia? Why are you here?" Silica was helped up on the bed.

"I gave Claire the day off to repay you," Alia helped clean Silica's wounds and bandage them. "I can see what you were talking about earlier, you weren't just talking about repaying people for the sins of the slave trading... You were talking about the family issues too."

"... Yes..." Silica sighed and put her head in her hands.

To clear the mood, Alia bumped Silica on the shoulder with her own. "You know, you have a very cute mole on you back," Silica blushed madly and pretended she had no idea what Alia was talking about.

* * *

 _Sunflower city, Seraph's Creed Guild Hall._

The three recruits, Saphire, Azure, and Skyler, plus Kari the overseer, headed out for the abandoned train station.

 _Saphire is 5' 7, she has a good amount of curves and a medium-sized bust, pale skin, raven hair and Saphire blue eyes. She seems frail but she can pack a punch. She is wearing a white sleeveless dress with a collar, a black bow tie, and black boots with a dull silver skeleton key that has intricate designs around her neck._

 _Azure Ferris is 4'4, flat chested, pale skinned, has a scar on her left shoulder, big brown eyes, her brown, wavy just passed shoulder length hair, is being kept in a ponytail. She wearing a white long-sleeved off-shoulder shirt with black shorts and black flats. Azure is constantly changing her appearance due to her color magic._

Skyler sighed, her red hair tied up in a ponytail. "So... We just... Go?"

"Well, usually you go to Shiro, The master, or Sam the S-Class Mage. She's not here right now." Kari said cheerfully. "Damon, grab your sister and get over here! We're leaving!" The two exceeds ran over to their Master.

 _The first exceed is Kimiko Flare,_ _She is red, brown eyes and wears a black dress with dark flames at the bottom of them._ _The second exceed, Damon Flare, is black with a white belly and blue eyes, wears a White cape with a fire heart on it._

"Which mission did you choose?" Saphire asked happily.

"The one about the animal trapped in the abandoned train station," Kari smiled back.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Skyler was holding open the door impatiently.

"We should get going before lunch," Azure said quietly agreeing.

The four girls left the hall and walked down the path to Sunflower city.

* * *

 _Sunflower City, ?_

"What do mean, when you say "I lost the extras" Lebeau?" Sunflower glared mercilessly at the viewing lacrama screen.

"My daughter set them free... Don't worry she has been del-"

"I don't care about your daughter I care about how you intend to put 45 extra slaves on board a ship that can only take 100 on it!" She slammed her fist down. "Your daughter is just as much to blame for this as you are, don't make me "punish" or "deal with" you too. Get me those extra slaves, LeBeau... And come to base! I refuse to speak to you anymore unless it's face to face!" Sunflower slammed down her hand on the lacrama and the screen disappeared.

"Temper, Temper," a young adult male said.

"Shut it, Aden!" Sunflower buried her face in her hands.

"It's when you do stuff like that, that really separates you from everyone else," Aden smirked.

 _This young man is Aden Werth. He was forced to join the Bloody Banshees Guild after the Master kidnapped his exceed. He is 27, 6'3, has a green buzz cut, green guild symbol on the left eye, both eyes are a strange blue/black color. He has well-toned muscle, White shirt, dark green pants and boots._

"Who do you think you are? I am the second Master of this guild and you are trespassing in my room!" Sunflower glared at Aden.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aden, your only friend, I'm 27-" he was cut off by a growl from the corner of the room.

"See. Even Ruby is getting tired of you." Sunflower jumped on her bed and grabbed a book.

"You can try and play the evil girl Sunny, but I'll always know the real you. " Aden patted Sunflower on the head and started for the door.

"GET OUT! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT ASSHAT!" Sunflower threw the book at him as he closed the door, it bounced off the door after making a thud, and onto the floor. "Damn him... I can't be that powerless little girl anymore...and he totally knows it... that dumbass!"

A shriek sent Sunflower out the door with the growling shadow called Ruby at her heels. "What's wrong?" Sunflower approached Terry and was surprised to see her horrified face.

"One of the dark guild hostages has... Perished at the hands of my daughter Callista... So I'm simply getting a new one." The King of Slaves had a man holding one of Terry's S-class members, slowly dragging her to a large cage where the resisting hostage will be frozen in time once inside.

"You should teach your daughters not to mess with important plans," Sunflower started walking towards LeBeau, but Callista blocked her path. "Let the man go, LeBeau," Sunflower's hand went to the locket around her neck.

"That's MASTER LeBeau, from now on we are taking ov-" Callista Cockily started.

"Kill the man," Sunflower's order was responded to by the scream of the man that held Terry's friend, it was silenced suddenly and Terry's friend raced to her master's side.

 _Terry's friend, Pandora Night, is known for being very cat-like, similar to her twin brother, also a member of Terry's gang. She is 5'4, gold cat eyes that turn red when angered or intimidating someone, blue/black spikey hair that falls to her neck, has a small light scars all over her hourglass shape body, the most defining one being the light scar that goes from the bottom of her left jaw all the way across her nose to her right eyebrow. She has two small dark blue triangles pointing down on each cheek, and strange but not uncommon black cat ears and a tail. She wears a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt that stops before her bellybutton with a small white paw print on the bottom, Dark blue almost black Jeans with a dull silver/black/dark gray light boots and black leather gloves._

Sunflower sighed. "I take it you have turned to treason, LeBeau?" Her voice was dangerously soft. "Artemis... If you please..." She whispered so only Callista knew she said something.

"You'll never stop my dad! Nev-" an arrow sped past Callista's face, leaving a scratch and continuing to fly behind her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Behind you," Sunflower said nonchalantly.

Callista jerked around, just in time to see her father's body hit the floor, the arrow piercing his heart. "DAD!" She ran to her father's side.

"He's not moving... how... sad... well, on the bright side, It looks like you'll be the new face of the LeBeau household, Callista." Sunflower held out her hand and a red-armored face appeared, snuggling up to the hand as it petted the strange scales.

"You killed him..." Callista said clearly in shock.

"Yes... hmmm...Callista, would you like your father back?" Sunflower waved her hand over the body, a red orb of light came from the body and flew to Sunflower's palm.

"W-what is that?"Calista choked

"It's your father's soul, say hello." Sunflower closed her palm and the soul disappeared. "If you want your father back, the only way is to get his soul from me...oh and the body has to be in working order... But where can you find someone that can heal a wound like that? Scarlet!? Do you know? "

The other Bloody Banshee member nodded, held out her hand and had a magic circle appear under Callista, it healed the wound on her face.

"You know... If you continue the deal your father made with us... And you don't foolishly betray me. I will give you back your father..." Sunflower held out her hand to Callista, who took it and stood up.

"It's a deal,"

"Good," Sunflower walked to Terry. "Thank you for letting me deal with this, but next time, if something like that happens I need you to deal with it yourself. Oh, and have you S-classes ready, a security alarm went off at the train station... It seems some of our little light guild friends have arrived..."

"You heard her... Go," Terry glanced at Sunflower, walking away with her strange red pet Ruby, and wondered if she was a threat to be eliminated.

* * *

 _Sunflower City Train Station_

"What kind of job is this?" Skyler whined. "I'm covered in layers of dust and cobwebs, and there isn't a single paw print or scurrying sound to let us know there's an animal in here!"

"I admit I'm not entirely sure what's happening here," Kari said sheepishly.

"We should leave," Azure said heading back, only to be grabbed by Saphire.

"Nope! If a request asked for help, we should be awesome enough to answer its plea!" She smiled and dragged Azure back to the group. Saphire was about to tell Skyler to deal with it (nicely of course) when a scurrying sound was heard behind them.

"THERE!" Shouted Skyler as she tried to charge at the animal making the noise.

The three new recruits and Damon ran for the sound, leaving their shouting, ranting, chaperone behind. "Now what?" Kari asked face palming.

"Now you track them down," Kimiko frowned before joining Kari. "Where did they go?"

"Perhaps you should be worried about more pressing matters..." A woman's voice from behind them made them whip around.

"It was a trap..." Kari hissed.

* * *

Skyler was knocked to the floor by Sapphire and slowly got up after her head stopped spinning. "Where'd they go?!" She looked around in the dark but didn't see much past the clutter of broken benches and illegally dumped trash.

"Where'd they go?!" A voice said mimicking Skyler.

"Who's there?" Skyler got into a fight position, her hands aflame with white light.

"Who's there?" The voice echoed back.

"Where are you?" Skyler said now angry.

"Behind you,"

* * *

Sapphire and Damon were neck to neck and racing each other gleefully when they realized everyone was gone. "Um..." Damon said flying closer to Sapphire so she could protect him.

"You cowardly cat..." Sapphire said softly wrapping a protective arm around him.

"That's so cute! I'm gonna have to take him though... You aren't worthy of having a cutie like him." Saphire whipped around to see Pandora walking slowly towards her.

"That's not going to happen," Saphire glared and prepared to use her magic.

* * *

"Well, that was easy," A man held a tied up Azure in on hand. "That's what you get for being useless,"

"ERGGGG!" Azure struggled against the rope, angry now.

"There's no point in waiting, I'll get you t-" he was cut off by a wall of clutter falling on top of him. Without hesitating, Azure locked onto the color of the rope and willed it to untie itself, the spell took most of her magic energy.

Running past trash and over benches, she found her way to the exit and rushed outside.


	5. Prologue Ark: Chap 4: Imprisoned

A/N: Thank yous to:

simply-atrocious

Ice Ninja Luna

Ordinarycomet3

WendyDokuro

klbubblepop786

DaughterOfPhoenix

Naterthegreater

Carolyn12

SnowMistress15

madmissY01

DimensionBlade 1.2

Taliaem

Red Server

MartintheDragon

and Polymizer

for all sending OC's. The characters in the first ark are all from them so give them a hand!

Also, I have the characters for the first ark, so if your character is going to be a 'good guy' and be in the main guild, yet they haven't been mentioned yet, then they will be introduced after this ark. Joining characters are coming from:

ThatWeirdGirlOverThere

BlackNaito

xXxFantasy loverxXx

fairymember67

and Martyn

I'm enjoying this so please continue to read!

This is a longer chapter because I'm on a plane with nothing to do but write, enjoy!

* * *

Sunflower City Train Station- Kari

"It was a trap," Kari hissed. Her eyes darted around them room hoping she could spot and warn a recruit.

"The Wolf slayer... Not the most powerful wizard ever but I'll take it." The shadows themselves seemed to say.

 _This Woman is Chole or Natalie Waters in public. she's about 5'9 inches tall, pale skin except around the burn marks all over her body, has a very slender and curvy body, with a prominent bust and hips. Her right eye is a very sharp blue, her left blind and dull, with a red contact lens, her short,windswept hair, is dark red, with her bangs cut so that its longer on the right. She wears a rather revealing olive green, V-neck vest Tank Top, tight black skinny jeans, a long black fox fur collar, a red leather jacket and red knee high heel boots with 5-inch heels._

"Don't think you'll be walking way from this fight," Kari glared at Chole with her blue and mint eye.

Chloe's hands shone with black and purple light. Before Kari's eyes, she summoned a portal and pulled out a sword.

"Ice wolf claws!" Kari darted around Chole and raked her hand through the air. Sharp icicles flew at Chole's back from Kari's fingertips.

Chole dodged to the left and deflected the last icicle with her sword. She threw her hand out in Kari's direction. "Void Attack!" A black and purple portal appeared and started to swallow everything around it.

"Wolf howl!" Kari sent a supersonic howl at Chole. She was pushed into a tower of trash, which fell behind her. A cry was heard from the other side, but both girls were too wrapped up in the fight to care.

Kari started running at Chole. Boxes, wooden boards, nets, glass and other objects now flying everywhere. I have to keep moving, or she won't be the one I'll get injuries from...

"Void Capture!" A portal opened under Kari. She jumped over, landing on the edge. Chole appeared in front of her in an instant. They eye to eye with each other. She still held the sword from earlier, and she jabbed the hilt into Kari's stomach. "Bye Bye, Bitch," Chole smirked as Kari's eyes widened in almost slow motion, her arms trying to grab onto Something and pull herself out.

With a wave of her hand, Chole closed the portal, hopelessly trapping Kari inside. She turned to Kimiko and smirked. "Guess who's next."

* * *

Sunflower City Train Station- Skyler

"Behind you," the voice said cheerfully.

Skyler whipped around to see the girl behind her, just as she jumped on Skyler and knocked her down.

This girl is Eterne Lullaby, she has purple wings, pale skin, dark purple eyes with lavender flecks, light lavender hair that falls to the small of her back, and the tips a darker shade of violet. Two long, individual strands stick out and reach her waist. She is wearing a light violet shirt with short, puffed sleeves, and a butterfly embroidered near the hem. She wears a dark purple skirt that is translucent and designs like flower petals with dark pink leggings underneath, her hair has a flower clipped in it, a sakura flower.

Skyler jumped up and ducked under Eterne's incoming purple wing. "Holy Gauntlet!" The white light around her hands hardened. Skyler planted a punch in Eterne's stomach.

Eterne choked on her next words as she stumbled back. "Feather. Sword," a single feather from her wings grew into a sharp, purple colored sword. She swung at Skyler.

Skyler blocked with her gauntlet, and pushed the sword away, going in for another hit.

"Feather arrows!" Feathers shot at Skyler, she rolled to the left. A feather grazed her arm and another hit her in the right leg.

"Damn!" Skyler hissed in pain but stood up slowly anyway. "Holy Blast!" A white beam hit Eterne in the shoulder. She fell back, and her left wing disappeared. "So that's your weakness huh?!" Skyler got ready to blast Eterne again.

"Birdsong: Melody of Sleep!" From Eterne's hand, purple music notes flew in Skyler's direction. Surrounding the red headed girl as they play a simple and enchanting tune. Skyler limped around at first, trying to attack them. After failing miserably, she seemed to sink into a blissful state and fell to the ground, smiling.

"It's about time I brought you to my boss!" Eterne's right wing disappeared and she dragged Skyler's body away.

* * *

Sunflower Train Station- Sapphire

"That's not going to happen," Sapphire got into an attack position. "Wind Ripper!" The air in front of Sapphire turned as sharp as blades. The air sliced everything in front of Sapphire, and marks were left on the floor.

"Did you forget already? I'm taking that cat, and a little wind isn't going to stop me," Sapphire looked up. Pandora sat on the overhead supports.

"Shut up! I refuse to let you!" Sapphire threw more sharpest wind at her. Cat-like as always, Pandora nimbly jumped down and dodged the wind in mid-air.

"You refuse? Ha! I wasn't asking! I'll take him by force! Mew!" She dodged another of Sapphire's attacks and attacked Sapphire with a nine cattail whip.

Sapphire sliced a few tails off with her wind, but she was hit on her arm by two others. The pain in her arm made it practically useless, so she switched to other spells. "Wind Bomb!" Sapphire threw a ball of air that was condensing quickly as she threw it. It hit a wall near Pandora and she was blasted off her feet. She lay on the ground, not moving.

Sapphire walked to the unconscious girl and smirked. "Huh, that was easy,".

Pandora's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her ankle. "You can say that again." Sapphire felt a wave of dizziness fall over her and she fell, rope suddenly wrapped around her body, and Damon was caught with another, both bodies were dragged behind Pandora as she walked away.

* * *

Below Sunflower City...

Sunflower smiled. All the prisoners had been found... Minus one, who is yet to arrive. "Two cats... Pathetic creatures but they'll do," she stared at the unmoving cat, Damon, who was frozen in the cage in front of her.

"I thought you liked cats," Aden said with a smirk.

"I do, but for sacrifices they're pathetic. Ember might have killed hers as a sacrifice, but there is no way it granted her that much power." Sunflower moved on to the dark cages. A new dark wizard had been chosen, he was powerful and had magic power radiating from him. "I want this cage reinforced, and covered in both power enhancing and shield lacramas." She nodded to Scarlet, who bowed and walked away to grab the supplies needed.

"You have no idea what an exceed is done you?" He gave a cocky grin when she purposely looked in the direction opposite him.

"O-of course I do! Dolt! They're cats with low-level magic!" Sunflower walked faster, into the room the meeting took place and past it.

"Actually, they're ancient beings that have lived with magic for generations, in another dimension, I'm told." Aden walked behind her, easily keeping up with her quickened pace. "So they might just be the perfect sacrifice,"

"There is no 'perfect sacrifice', dumbass," Sunflower stopped suddenly.

Aden laid a comforting hand on her shoulder "I thought you had gotten over that,"

"Yeah, just like you got over your sister's deaths by trying to replace them with me," she angrily shrugged off his arm. "You can play the big brother all you want, I'm not your sister, and I'm not your friend. I'm your master," Sunflower walked away, not bothering to look back at Aden who had a pained expression like someone had put a knife in his heart.

"You certainly act like it,"

* * *

Meanwhile at Jaz' Cafe...

Azure tore down the streets, pushing past people that tried to shank her after, under carts that were going home after a long day, and over barrels and boxes of food and who knows what else. Finally, she came to Jaz' place. Scrambling passed drunkards and prostitutes, she made it to the front and jumped in front of the red-haired girl.

"JAZ! I think my friends were kidnapped!" Azure breathed heavily.

Jaz only gave her a sad look, knowing that, in this town, there was nothing to be done. "I'm sorry, hon," she continued handing out drinks, meanwhile, Azure's eyes started to swell with tears.

"Take this," Ren held out a clean napkin for her to dry her tears. "I'm Ren,"

"Azure," she said quietly.

"You said your friends were kidnapped. How." He said it as more of a command than a question, but Azure was worried more about her friends than Ren's somewhat cold nature.

"We were lured into a trap, after taking our first request. I escaped but my friends never came back out." Ren's eyes slightly narrowed but he asked an another question.

"Why come here?"

"Jaz knows a lot of people... I though at least one of them would know the magic council or help..." She started tearing up again and took a second to wipe her tears.

"I'm not 100% sure I believe you," Ren said making Azure feel worse. "But it sounds like you're from the guild near the forest, I'll take you there, if I believe you after that, I guess I could help you get your friends back."

"Seriously?!" Azure was happy to have even one person who might help. "Please, let's get to the guild hall!" She started running back through the bar. Ren sighed before putting down his drink and following her, not sure if it was a good idea.

* * *

Under Sunflower City...

Callista dragged her blind sister into the room with the cages. Where she was greeted by a woman with pale skin, ice blue eyes, white hair, a silver crown, and a beautiful silver and white dress that was also simple in design. A gray quiver on her back with silver arrows inside, a bow in her right hand and the dagger on her hip gave her a graceful but deadly appearance.

"Is this the last sacrifice?" The woman spoke with a clear, melodious voice that demanded an answer at all times.

"No, it's a laugh-o-gram." Callista replied. She threw her blind sister Silica on the floor at the women's feet. "There, just get her in the cage,"

The woman gave Callista a glare before picking up Silica.

* * *

Seraph's Creed Guild Hall...

Shirou laughed at the two boys, Rey and Roggie, they looked like two mirror images of each other, and yet, they looked the exact opposite. Rey was putting up a poster to welcome the recruits back from their mission. And Roggie was preparing lots of drinks (Both Alcoholic and Non-Alcoholic), Helia had flowers and ribbon's everywhere, and she was currently asleep on the floor, cuddling her exceeds.

 _One of the exceeds is Shiro she was renamed after the guild master Shirou, but is called Shiro so it's less confusing by Helia when she joined Seraph's Creed, her original name was Sisi. She had white fur, orange belly, and orange eyes. she wears an orange hoodie with cat ears on the hood. The jacket has the number 72 below the hood._ _Sora, the brother of Shiro, wears the same clothes and looks identical to his sister, but the number 00 is replacing the 72._

Everybody snapped around when they heard the sound of the knob turning. But there smiles froze when a scared Azure and a strange boy ran in.

"MASTER! MASTER!" The normally quiet girl grabbed Master Shirou's arms. "They've been kidnapped! The request was a trap!"

"They're gone?" The master looked confused at first, then anger showed clearly on her face, replacing the usual calm and caring expression. "Rey, Roggie, go get Chester, Helia go to the inn and talk to The owner about people we can hire. Azure, boy, you're with me. We're going to Jaz' to find out what's up, we'll meet there, understood.

* * *

Sunflower City Jaz' Cafe...

"I seriously have no clue!" Jaz said for the umpteenth time. The door opened and Alia entered. Walking away from the group Jaz took her order and returned. "And since when have you joined their ranks?!" Jaz pointed at Ren.

"I didn't, I'm just helping," he spotted Alia again, and recognized her as the girl he bumped into. "Hey," he said walking up to her.

"Um... Hi." Her glance flickered over to him as she took a swig of her drink.

"I just wanted to say sorry for bumping into you the other day," Ren politely sat down next to her, he looked back at the two girls trying to get information out of a clueless Jaz.

"It's fine, it's been happening a lot lately."

"So whatcha doing here?" Jaz said simply ignoring Shirou and Azure and turned to Alia.

"I guess I'm taking a day off, the person paying my bills walked off this morning with her sadistic slut of a sister, and some cat guy..." She shook her head.

"Did you say cat guy?" Azure ask shyly.

"Yeah, why?" Alia raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know him..." She turned to Master Shirou "He's the guy that attacked me."

* * *

Under Sunflower City...

Sunflower lay in bed, a small smile on her lips as she rests. "SUNNY!"

Sunflower sat up quickly as Aden shakes her. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I need to talk to one of the prisoners! Please!" Aden looked desperate but Sunflower frowned.

"You glare at me all day, then burst into my room at night and tell me to release a prisoner? Why should I?" She crossed her arms.

"I'll take you for ice cream!" Aden said quickly. Sunflower sighed. "And I can... Do big brother stuff?"

"You aren't my brother." Sunflower rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, I practically raised you!" Aden smirked back.

"You've known me five years! How the hell does that count as raising me?" Sunflower shook her head trying and failing to not smile. "I hate you... just so we're clear,"

"As clear as bullshit can be," Aden grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of bed, she was wearing a yellow tank top with a cute sunflower and white PJ bottoms with more sunflowers. "You should dress like that more," Aden joked getting a punch in the shoulder.

"Just show me the way... Big... Brother," she choked out the last two words unhappily. They walked into the room with the cages. The woman was still there, guarding the cages, this woman was 8'3 and stood tall watch over the cages.

"Artemis, I dismiss you," the woman bowed to Sunflower before disappearing in white, glass-like pieces.

"This one," Aden stood near Sapphire's cage, her expression was shocked and slightly scared.

"Why?" Sunflower asked.

"I know that key," he pointed to the key around her neck. "I gave that key to my sister before I left, it was a promise that I would come back."

"Don't get your hopes up," Sunflower unlocked the cage with a strangely shaped key.

"I haven't, I just want to know how they got it, and where they stole it from," Aden's glaze when to the floor. With a huff, Sunflower put a hand on his shoulder.

"You baby, you can't let this stuff keep getting to you," she tapped Sapphire with the key and she seemed to come to life.

"Hey, Sunny... I think I need you to leave," said Aden, Sunflower looked like she was about to argue, then turned and walked away. Aden waited for her footsteps to fade before speaking."Spill, who the hell thought it was a good idea to steal from my family?"

* * *

Meanwhile Under Sunflower City...

Sunflower walked through the many halls of the underground base, until she reached the kitchen area. Scarlet was still up and handed Sunflower a plate of chocolate chip cookies before turning to leave. "Stop," Sunflower ordered.

 _For those of you wondering, Scarlet Thomas, is 21, 6'1, has dark red hair tied into a ponytail, a white kimono shaped dress that only reaches her mid thigh, white ankle high boots, a rapier and a white guild mark OVER her left eye (She is blind in one eye)._

Scarlet turned and didn't speak because she had no tongue. "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach... Grab Ember and Scaro and destroy the guild hall of Seraph's Creed. Despite their guild being weak, I would not have another Fairy Tail incident, If the last light guild is gone. There will be no light left in town." Her voice change from when she was talking to Aden, with Aden, Sunflower's is happy and annoyed, but around everyone else, it's a hypnotic melody of nonchalant destruction, it pulls in the listener, like a twisted song that has a perfect beat. "Go, get this done before midnight." Scarlet left, and after finishing her cookies Sunflower lazily left her plate and took a left down the hall.

"Master," Sunflower spoke to a wall. "Please let me in, it's embarrassing to be out here talking to a wall like this,"

A door cracked open, revealing a smirking smile and some blue hair. "How dare you disturb me at this hour," he said it with no malice in his voice, it was too full of authority, and arrogance to fit malice.

"I think I've found a speed up the process for the... Festival... Sir."

"You don't say. How soon can the festival be prepared for?" Gabe replied.

"Two hours, the festival would happen an hour after that. " Sunflower replied.

"Tell the Ghost Gas and LeBeau: The festival just got moved forward." Sunflower nodded and took out a lacrama. "Wait," she stopped. "Remember our deal," Sunflower gulped and pressed a button on a lacrama, telling the others to get ready for the festival. "I remember," she stepped inside the door and closed it behind her.


	6. Prologue Ark: Chap 5: Up In Flames

Under Sunflower City...

"M-my name is Sapphire Werth... And this is MY key I won't let you have it."

"Liar," Aden said harshly.

"I'm telling the truth!"

Aden frowned. There was no way what she said was true. He'd have to get the true out later, but before she was sacrificed.

Scarlet eyed the evenly placed lacramas, 15 sacrificial tables, both the chalk and engraved magic circles. "Alert the Master and second master, everything has been prepared."

"No need, I'm here. I need you all to leave, though." Sunflower watched her guildmates leave before taking out two keys from a hidden compartment in her fingerless gloves. "OPEN, GATE OF THE MOON GODDESS: ARTEMIS!" the tall woman from earlier appeared and bowed to Sunflower. "OPEN, GATE OF THE SUN PLACEMENT GOD: HORUS!" A tan man with the head of a Falcon, who was 8 feet and held a 9 foot long spear, he wore Egyptian jewelry and a long loincloth appeared and gave a nod to Sunflower.

"Horus, I need to to move the sun sideways, just a tad, so it will be in the same placement it would be 19 days from now, got it?" Horus nodded, not one for words, and started to glow, holding his arms out, palms up towards the sky.

"Artemis, can you make sure the moon is on a course that perfectly alines with the light of the newly placed sun?" The woman held both hands over her chest, and she started to glow white.

* * *

Jaz' Cafe

"What did the cat man look like?" Azure looked at Alia shyly, but her gaze held fire.

"Well... He was 5'5, pale skin, his torso, arms, and legs were covered in tattoos of mythical beasts... But not on his hands, feet or face," Alia took a swing of her drink. "he looked like he had brown raccoon eyes, with cat-like ears, mouth, and nose. "

"And his hair?"

"It was a wild untamed blonde mess, it looks like perpetual bed hair, and is cut to about medium length."

Azure gulped before finishing the description. "And he was wearing a large dark blue hoodie, with an unknown designer logo on the chest, and blue fuzzy lining on the inside. 3 chain necklaces, one with a blank dog tag on it, and 2 rope necklaces. He was wearing gray jeans, and black skateboard shoes, along with silver wrist bracelets..." Alia looked surprised before nodding.

"That's the guy," she turned back to the table as Jaz set down a plate of sandwiches.

"WE'RE BACK!" Roggie shouted. He, Rey and another boy with an exceed appeared.

"Yo!" The boy waved to the group near the bar. He shook hands with Ren and Alia. "I'm Chester and this is Felix," Chester himself was burly, 6'0, pale skinned, has scars on his right eye and an eye patch over his left artificial eye. He has short Brown hair and blue eyes that change color when he casts a spell. He wears a normal striped polo shirt, Blue Jeans, and boots. Felix was a male black cat. He had a small bag with the Seraph's Creed symbol on it.

The doors burst open again, Helia had arrived with her exceeds, her face defeated. "I'm sorry master, I couldn't get anyone to help..."

"You tried, that's good enough for me," Masters' eyes had changed color, like they do at night, turning gold. "Thank you, Helia." The Master laid her hand on Helia's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Ren said as he, Alia, Helia, Rey, Roggie, Chester, Sora, Shiro, Master Shirou, Jaz and Azure looked as people started to run to windows or outside, a haunted look in their eyes.

The group ran to the closest window and saw two things that shocked them. The first thing was the moon, it seemed to be MOVING to the side as if a hand was pushing it into a new place. The second brought tears to every guild member of Seraph's Creed eyes. Their precious guild hall was on fire. It lit up like a star on earth, beautiful but dangerous.

"No..." Master Shirou breathed. She ran out of the bar, pushing past whoever got in her way. After a second's hesitation, everyone else started running after her.

"The Guild Hall..." Azure started weeping silently, but she wasn't the only one, Helia had tears running down her face as she ran as fast as she could towards her only home.

* * *

Under Sunflower City...

Aden supported a barely conscious Sunflower as they walked to the sacrificial room. "You had a dream didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sunflower asked slurring her words slightly.

"You wake up, and then suddenly give the orders to burn down a guild hall, ten minutes later you can conveniently move the... festival to tonight? Yeah, it's obvious... So what you see?"

"I saw the guild Seraph's Creed beat us, somehow, on the night of the original festival. I saw the sun and moon moving. And I saw my celestial keys. That's it." Sunflower opened the door to the sacrificial room. All fourteen cages were moved in a circle at the back of the room. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing... She was lying the whole time." Aden said with a clenched jaw. Aden set Sunflower down on a bench near the entrance.

"Will you go get me some coffee or something? I can prepare for the festival while you do. and get everyone else... It's about time we start." Sunflower stood and started moving other cages full of animals to different positions around the many magic circles.

"Do you need help? You don't look so sharp." A girl's voice says from the shadows.

"Alma?" The girl came out of the shadows before nodding. _Alma has an hourglass body, she's 5'25, pale skinned, has scars all over her body, the one most prominent is the one that goes from her left ear to her chin. She has one tattoo of a blue dragon extending its wings on her upper back. She had one green eye and one white. Her hair is black, curly and she has a pixie cut. She wears black boots that reach up to her knee with enough space to place knives in, wears dark brown shorts. A long dark blue vest and a black shirt below. She is one of Terry's S-Class members._

"I'm basically all done, but thanks." Sunflower returned to the bench and touched her necklace, it glowed a second before returning to normal. "Do you know which number you were assigned?"

"Three I believe," she sat down bored. Her eyes looked downcast until she saw the figure in the doorway. Her eyes widened.

"Ruby, stop scaring our guest," Slowly the ruby red form of a baby dragon walked in the room. " I suppose you never met Ruby, did you? Well as you can tell she a baby dragon from over 400 years ago. She can't grow, or deny any of my orders until I break our pack. Think of her as another other of my celestial spirits... But they live in this world instead of the celestial world." Ruby growled before resting at Sunflowers feet.

"I-interesting..." Alma said flabbergasted.

* * *

Seraph's Creed Guild Hall...

The group of teenagers joined their mourning Master. The flames were not yet out, but every inch of the once grand guild hall was now covered in blackened carbon ash. Master Shirou fell to her knees. Her tears rolled down her face onto the gravel path. Behind her, several guild members clenched their fists in anger or stood in shock. Helia started to scream, and it took a moment for everyone to wake up enough to comprehend what she was saying.

Helia pointed to a back wall, the requests had long burnt off, leaving the wall completely bare. And on this wall was a symbol of a skull with razor sharp teeth. It was the guild symbol of the Bloody Banshees. "Someone did this... On purpose...?" Alia wiped her eyes. This had nothing to do with her, the guild hall anyway, but if the people who took Silica, and these people's friends, were the same people who burned down this precious guild hall, then there would be hell to pay.

"M-master!? What do we do?" Azure clutched Sora to her chest, they were both crying but Sora seemed angrier then sad.

Master Shirou didn't answer. "Master... Your cape..." Chester said without emotion. Everyone turned but the master. The guild symbol on her cape was slowly coming off. Like someone was fading, turning into white sparkles as it disappeared.

Felix started to freak out. "MY BAG!" The symbol on the bag was slowly fading as well.

"No... Could this mean..." Rey pulled up his sleeve to show his guild mark. It was still there. For a moment everyone felt relieved, then the symbol glowed and started to disappear. "No!" Rey tried to stop the guild mark from disappearing, while everyone else went into a frenzy trying to find their own guild marks.

"They're... Gone..." Ren said surprised.

Roggie was seething. "What does this mean?!"

Shirou answered in a tone that seemed to suck at the emotion out of the air. "It means, that Seraph's Creed... Has been disbanded as a guild... Forever... The last light guild in Sunflower... Is gone."

Sora, was the one who spoke up first, "What do we do now?"

Shirou stood up, the last flames were dying and only embers were left. "Well... We leave. The City of Sunflower has beaten us... And it would be for the best if we go." Shirou turned around, and everyone looked at her. "or," she suddenly let all her anger drive her decision. "We find out which bastard's did this, and beat the crap out of them."

The whole group, even Ren and Alia, marched straight for the train station, in the hopes of finding both their friends and sweet revenge.

"What was that?!" Roggie shouted, seeing a beam of light carve out part of the mountain, not half a mile away.

"Looks to me like our friends just gave us a shortcut inside," Shirou said smirking. "Let's go get out friends."

* * *

Under Sunflower City...

"Terry, Callista, it's time. Aden, Kain, what for my signal." Sunflower instructed. She, Terry, and Calista, all pressed three big red buttons, above them, the sounds of explosions were heard. Suddenly, the ceiling started collapsing above them. "Aden! Kain!" Before the rubble started to fall on People Aden and Kain took a deep breath.

"Magnetic Dragon Slayer-" Aden started.

"Fire Devil Slayer-" Kain said with a malicious smile.

"ROAR!" They finished together. The combined power of both attacks sending all the rubble clear through what was left of the ground above them, piecing the ground 200 feet up and causing a beam of light to enter the sky before fading out.

"Put the sacrifices in there places, be sure to restrain them properly." Terry barked orders, meanwhile, Callista made sure everyone was following them. The hole in the ceil was so wide that moonlight was starting to shine into the room 200 feet below. Before long, all fourteen sacrifices were laid out in a certain area.

 ** _The_ _Sacrifices_ _are about to begin..._**


	7. Prologue Ark: Chap 6: Memories

A/N:

The New Guild's name is:

ETERNAL GUARDIANS!

And the new master is:

MASTER SHIROU!

Yay! Back to the story

* * *

Sunflower City, Near the Crater...

The steep crater lead down to a giant black hole in the ground. "Now what? We can't just jump!" Rey said scratching his head.

Roggie smirked. "What? To sissy to do it?"

Rey glared at Roggie. "You know I'm not scared, I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

* * *

 _Shirou slammed her hand on the wooden table. "THIS IS BECAUSE IM A GIRL ISN'T IT? You bastards think you can protect me from the big bad people in Sunflower by keeping me here! DON'T YOU!" The other wizard saint members sent her distrusting looks._

 _"That's not true, you are one of the strongest here-" and an elder man said calmly._

 _"Then why won't you let me start a guild in Sunflower?! I can clean up the city and capture villains the magic council has been looking for!" Her demeanor calmed slightly, but a determined look filled her eyes._

 _"You know why! Starting a guild in Sunflower means that we would have to admit a city full of criminals exists! Imagine the people's fear and concern as the wizard saints admit to doing nothing for years! You and I both know when a wizard saint makes a guild, regardless of where everyone seems to know. The very notion of a city like Sunflower makes people feel insecure, and when they find out one such city is real... What will they do? Hm?" The elder asked._

 _"I don't care, if I can fix a town like Sunflower, then this would no longer be a problem. Please! At least let me try and fail, I would even be willing to use a new name!" Shirou looked around the room, at all the faces staring back._

 _"Perhaps," said a tall man across the table. "We can come up with some kind of deal."_

 _"Four years? To clean up the town?" Another woman answered. "Under a different name, as she said."_

 _"The magic council will have to be contacted. Of course... The guild must have more than 5 members, not including yourself. Or it will be automatically disbanded."_

 _"The guild hall is going to cost us enough, considering it will come out of the magic council's and our wallets since you say you can't afford the guild hall yourself. So there should be a penalty for having it destroyed." The woman from earlier announced._

 _"If the guild hall is destroyed, then they must have 15 members and at least 100,000 jewel or the guild itself will be terminated." Everyone seemed to agree to this._

 _"I have it all on paper, allow me to give this to the council." A skinny man held out his hands for the guild application forms._

 _"Fine, but please be careful." Shirou held out the papers to the man._

 _"As for your identity... You will now be Shirou Ares, you should inform the magic council about that too." The skinny man walked off._

 _Shirou looked at the worried faces of the other wizard saints. She raised her head and addressed everyone. "You know I'm not scared, I'll do whatever it takes..."_

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

* * *

Shirou snapped out of her trance and concentrated on the problem at hand. "We should first see how far down it is," she scratched her fox ear as she thought.

"I could use the shadows to tell me," Ren offered out of the blue.

"Wait, you're a Shadow Magic Mage?" Chester asked.

"I use Shadow Make Magic," Ren replied slightly cold.

"Sweet, I use requip," Chester replied cockily.

"Ahem," Shirou interrupted "Ren could you do that for us?"

Ren walked to the edge of the crater and mumbled something, the darkness inside the gaping hole seemed to ripple. After a minute he turned to Shirou. "It's a 216-foot drop. There are multiple caverns at the bottom that have been turned into living quarters, two have been breached by the spell that caused this." Roggie and Chester by this time had made a dirty joke and were crying from laughing so hard. Helia looked about ready to jump in and wing the landing. "One seems to be full of cages and is prepared to house a ritual, the second is around 50 feet above that in what seems to be the mess hall area."

Shirou closed her eyes. "We're the cages filled with people?"

"Yes, and the ritual room is crowded with people," Ren answered.

"Can you get us to the mess hall using your shadows as a kind of elevator?" Ren thought about it a second.

"Probably."

"Good enough, from there, we'll split into two groups, one will draw some of the people away and deal with them, meanwhile, the second group will storm the ritual and rescue our friends. Got it?" Shirou said with authority. Everyone nodded or showed some sign of understanding.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Inside the Bloody Banshee's Guild Hall...

The four girls had a ball, wrecking everything in their path. It wasn't long for people started to come at them.

"They call this a guild? Everyone here is so weak!" Alia shouted.

"No kidding, I haven't even used my magic yet!" Shirou smiled as she threw someone over her shoulder.

"Hey! I bet I could take out more guys them you!" Helia laughed as she sends someone flying.

"I think it would be best if I just support you guys," Azure said uncertainly.

"Is that so?" A man behind her asked as he threw a bat at her head. Azure dodge it, the bat flying an inch over her head. And landed on the ground a few getting away.

Azure gulped. "I know I'm not the strongest person here... But... My friends have been captured by your guild. So I'm going to help break them out... Even if I have to taste defeat... I'll fight." She raised her shaking fists, but her eyes held something they haven't for awhile. The fire of determination.

"COLOR MAGIC: VANISH!" To the man before her, it looked like Azure that vanished into thin air. In reality, Azure changed the colors of her entire body to match colors outside of the color spectrum, or in other words colors that the human eye can not see.

"Where that brat go?" The man whirled around trying to locate the invisible girl. Azure pulled a knife out of her sleeve. The knife became visible the moment it was unsheathed it turned visible again. Before the man could react to the floating knife, the hilt was bashed into his head. He hit the floor with a thud.

"I think I can do this!" Azure said with confidence. She became visible and started to attack and bring down more men with her powers and knife.

Helia smiled at the shy girl. "I've never seen you use your powers like this! IT'S AWESOME AZURE!"

Azure blushed a bit before continuing. "T-Thank you."

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled as he dropped boxes on guys heads. His sister looked at him with admirations and pride, before turning and dropping a pot on the floor, tripping another man.

By now most of the men had fallen. "Let's stick together, it wouldn't be good to get separated here," Shirou said with confidence. The other girls looked at her with admiration.

"Cute... I hate cute..." Four figures jumped down from the rafters and cornered the four girls. "I'll kill you all for making me so disgusted with you." One of the figures cockily announced.

"Will you now?" Shirou replied with a raised eyebrow. "And your magic type is duplicating right?"

* * *

"That was easy," Shirou smiled as she stood over the unconscious body of a female guild member.

"I don't think I would be this simple if those friends of yours weren't captured," Alia replied. A dark aura surrounded Shirou and the other three girls.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for the boys," Helia said suddenly. "Why don't we catch up to them?"

"And we'll take down anyone in our way!" Azure said with such spirit, which was unlike her usually, despite being an optimist. Helia smiled, remembering the last time Azure was really herself.

"Come on! what are we waiting for?!" Sora asked bored

"Ok," Shirou nodded. "Let's go... again."

* * *

Deeper Into The Bloody Banshee's Guild Hall...

MA'AM!" A man ran into the room, gasping for breath. "THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Terry nodded and waved the man away with a wave of her hand, turning to the ritual room doors she entered loudly. "CODE TEAL." Her voice rang across the room as she strolled in. "But don't worry PANDORA! SEBASTIAN!" The two cat-like twins appeared. The first was the cat eyed girl Pandora, the second, her lazy brother Sebastian. "Destroy the trespassers." The twins left the room hurriedly and Terry turned to the ritual. All the sacrifices were awake, and arranged around the many magic circles in a semi-circle of light and dark guild members, they were too weak to struggle. Each one had a knife or dagger at their throats, ready to take their lives when commanded.

"Terry, you have the honour of sacrificing the dark guild members, do you accept?" Sunflower said, stone-faced. Terry nodded. "Callista, you have the honour of sacrificing the light guild members, do you except?"

"Hell yeah!" Callista grinned.

"And what are you doing?" Terry asked suspiciously.

"I'm making sure my master gets what he wants," Sunflower cleared her throat. "Terry, you may begin,"

Terry hesitated, but walked over to the first sacrifice, a dark guild member, he was shaking and it looked like he had already wet himself. "By the first hour, and last hour, I sacrifice this man," the bottom layer magic circle started to glow. "I release your spirit." Her sentence ended with the knife slicing open his throat. The knife disappeared. "By the light of day and night, I sacrifice this woman," Terry said stopping in front of another sacrifice, the magic circle on top of all the other started to glow. The knife disappeared as another life was taken. "By the power of the earth and wind. I sacrifice this man."

"What are we going to do?" A whisper from Chester asked.

"Let's just barge in, if we take any longer our friends will die too!" Roggie answered.

"Boys, if you please." The two boys turned to see a man with white horns protruding from his blue hair. A neat white suit with a blue tie and red katana slung on his back. His left eye was covered either bloody banshee Guild mark. Gabe Hyde."I'd like to get through," the two boys moved to the side as gave entered the room, too shocked to say or do anything else. By now six out of seven sacrifices were dead. The circles on the floor shined brighter as the moonlight from above reached them. The moon itself slowly started turning an odd purple color, the closer it moved towards Sunflower City.

Terry approached the last dark sacrifice. It was the man from earlier that radiated power. "For the control of our power, and strength of our soul. I sacrifice this-"

"I won't let you get away with this." The man's voice was flat and empty. "How dare you disregard people's lives like that," Terry smiled. The man only looked at her with dulled eyes. "You will never see sunlight again." Terry gave a laugh as she slit his throat herself.

"My turn," Callista said greedily rubbing her hands. "It was about time I got to kill someone!"


	8. Prologue Ark: Chap 7: Behold The Demon

Below the city of Sunflower, Inside The Sacrifical Room...

"Excuse me." Gabe Hyde, Master of the Bloody Banshee's, walked into the Ritual Room. He had blue spiked hair, red eyes, pale skin. White horns grow from his head. He is 6'5 and buff, carries a red katana on his back, and wears a fancy white suit with a red tie. His Guild symbol was red over his left eye. "HELLO MORTALS!" He yelled with a cocky smile, showing fangs. "WELCOME TO MY FESTIVAL... SACRIFICIAL RITUAL... THING!"

"Your words are an inspiration to us all, sir," Sunflower sarcastically answered. Rey and Ren inch against the wall. Or Rey did, Ren concealed himself in the shadows. Both circled the room, ready to strike when Callista tries to sacrifice the light guild members.

"Thank you, Sunflower! And Welcome Friends! Are you enjoying my festival of fun?" Gabe cracked another smile before walking to the center of the room, where a hexagon stone table sat. Jumping on the table, he sat cross-legged and eyed Callista. "Nice shirt, I've always liked women who like to show a little cleavage."

"Master..." Sunflower hissed. "Is this really the time for your... Games?"

"I suppose you're right, well, before we begin with the light sacrifices, we have a very special, and handsome, guest tonight... Me! So before we sacrifice the inferiors, I'm going to be sacrificed! I'm going to be released from immortality and give all of you a piece so you become incredibly powerful. Kind, no?"

"Why?" Alma asked suspicious of his motivation, as was Terry, who grew more and more wary of Sunflower.

"I have my reasons, the biggest one being I won't actually die. Just turn mortal," he looked bored as he propped a hand on his chin.

By now, Ren had managed to creep up through the shadows and pull the knife away from Saphire, Kari, and Skyler's individual throats. Rey had quietly used his magic to create solid crows from thin air. They were easy to spot because of the glowing magic circles, but everyone was so absorbed by the man in the center to see them.

"So that is the goal of the Bloody Banshee's after all this time of not tell us? You just wanted your master to turn mortal?" Terry was both shocked and confused.

"We are loyal to our master, just like any other guild, so when we found out what his wish was, we did every we could to make it happen," Aden answered loyaly.

"And I am thankful," Gabe said. "Sunflower..."

Sunflower turned to Gabe. She pulled a dagger made out of a lacrima and walked up to Gabe. "Is this really what you want?" She breathed so no one else could hear.

"With all my heart. Or whatever will be left of it," he breathed back. He tilted his head, giving Sunflower a cocky smile.

After a long breath, Sunflower gripped the dagger harder. And without another second's hesitation, she shoved the blade into her master heart. He sat for a moment without moving, then started coughing violently. **_"Să acest demon fie liber de viața veșnică , și să fie salvat de la somnul etern . Doresc sa fiu liber._** " He spoke in a whisper. His body started to glow, and with a blinding flash of light, his body went limp.

The room started to rumble, and rocks rained down as an earthquake knocked everyone on their feet. When the everything stopped moving the room was silent. Every lacrima was glowing with captured power and more magic circles on the wall and what was left of the ceiling were now glowing as well. It wouldn't take much to activate them.

"Is he dead?" Terry asked.

"No, there's a heartbeat," Sunflower smiled a little.

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

 _"Well well! What's happening here?" Gabe Hyde stood at the entrance to a temple. In the center of the temple was a table and on that temple sat a scared girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair._

 _"You can not be here! You'll ruin the ritual!" An old man with crimson robes yelled angrily._

 _Gabe disappeared only to reappear next to the girl. "A ritual? I've seen better rituals. In fact, I was turned into a demon during one of them, can you believe it? One day, I think I'll hold the best ritual of the century! I'll even call it a festival! So what kind of ritual is this anyway?" Gabe focused all his attention on the girl._

 _"Y-you're a demon?" The girl's eyes widened in shock._

 _"I certainly am! And you have not answered my question: what kind of ritual is this? I mean I can think of quite a few rituals where young maidens are strapped to a table." Gabe gave the girl a cocky smile."Not that I judge these men for being into that stuff."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE COME INTO THIS SACRED TEMPLE AND MAKE SUCH RUDE ACCUSATIONS! GET OUT OR YOU'LL SEVER THE CONNECTION!"_

 _"Connection?" Gabe asked the girl_

 _"I was born with the gift of clairvoyance, and my sacrifice will give the temple people a way into the future, where they can call for help and gather people to fight dragons." The girl answered._

 _"Really? Because it seems to me they're just going to run away." Gabe yawned "So you want a way to the future? Well, in 600 years, in this very spot, a gate called eclipse will have its first test run... Of course, since it's a test run I'm sure something will go wrong. Not as bad as what will happen 4 years later with the dragons. But that's another story." He grew claws and used them to cut the girls ropes. "And as it happens I can manipulate when the gate opens to. If you ask nicely, I might open it right here... How would you like that, sweetheart?_

 _"DRAGONS! THEY'RE HERE!" A man ran in only to be tackled and killed by a baby dragon. Two others appeared behind it, running towards the ritual._

 _"Well it's now or never," Gabe flicked his hand upwards, and although it looked like nothing the magic energy taken by the spell nearly knocked him unconscious. A portal appeared with a glowing light behind him. "All aboard!" He grabbed the girl's hand and ran through the portal. A month old baby dragon with Ruby scales ran after them._

 _On the other side he ran past a crowd of awed people, and jumped through the window, landing lightly on his feet with the girl in his arms. "Where are we?!" The girl said near tears._

 _"600 years in our future" Gabe set her down and started to walk away. Only to turn around as the girl screamed and a growl was heard. The Ruby dragon launched itself at the girl. But Gabe intercepted the blow and ended up tossing it at the wall._

 _"You have magic, right? Use it." Gabe sighed at her._

 _The girl gave him a glare before turning to the dragon. "SOUL SHAPING MAGIC: Slavery" the last word gave out a dark aura around the girl. And the dragon started to spaz out on the floor. After another moment of this, the dark aura started to absorb into the girl's locket. The Ruby dragon picked itself up and walked over to the girl, then sat at her heels awaiting orders._

 _"Powerful, but is That really all you can do?"_

 _"N-no! I'm a celestial spirit wizard. But... I only know two soul-shaping spells." The girl answered timidly._

 _"Do you have a name?"_

 _"I was named after the city my parents grew up in... My name is Sunflower."_

 _"Sunflower? Ok then. I suppose you realize by now everyone you used to know is dead and buried by now." Gabe stated without emotion._

 _"Y-yes..." The girl swallowed and a tear rolled down her cheek._

 _"Good-bye Sunflower," Gabe said turning to leave._

 _"W-wait! You can't leave me here!" Sunflower said running after the demon._

 _"THERE THEY ARE! THE TRAVELERS FROM THE PAST!" The duo looked at the approaching palace guards. "CAPTURE THEM! HURRY!"_

 _"It seems our escape isn't over yet, but I suppose running out of a portal into a crowd of royal guards and jumping out the window was too easy." Gabe grabbed Sunflower bridal style and ran past the palace gardens, jumping over the high castle wall with ease, and landing gracefully on his feet. The Ruby dragon followed his pace and jumped smoothly over the wall after him._

 _"I guess you owe me your life, so if you really want to come with me, you can be my slave."_

 _"S-slave? I don't want to be a slave."_

 _"Then don't come with me," Gabe started walking away._

 _Sunflower hesitated. Not sure what she should do. "W-wait!" She ran after Gabe. "I'm coming!"_

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

"Can we get to the part where I kill everyone already?" Callista whined.

"Almost." Sunflower gave Gabe's limp body to a member of Terry's guild. "The moon is still only two-thirds of the way there," Sunflower pointed upward. The moon shone through the hole in the ceiling, but only covered two -thirds of the hole.

"Damn it! Not fair!" Screamed Calista.

"Fair? You kidnapped my friends! Do you think d was fair?" Rey stepped out the shadows and glared at Callista. Behind Terry, Ren appeared from the shadows themselves, meanwhile Roggie, Felix and Chester jumped through the doorway.

"It's too late!" Callista waved her hand. Nothing happened. "What?" She shrieked as she noticed the knives had disappeared.

Roggie dived at his first opponent: Scarlet of the Bloody Banshee's. "Light Magic: Beam!" a beam of light sent Scarlet flying into the wall behind her. A magic circle behind her was activated, and another beam was shot at Roggie.

Ren didn't hesitate. He shot a ball of shadows in Callista's direction. She waved it away, being another Shadow Mage. Gritting his teeth he ran closer to her, and aimed a stick made of shadows at her legs. She tripped over it, but not before blasting Ren in the shoulder.

Rey went after Alma. She saw him coming and rolled under his first attack. "How dare you hurt the people I care about!" he yelled enraged.

Chester cracked his knuckles and Felix smiled behind him. Suddenly the two jumped at one of Terry's guild members. "You're going down!" Felix yelled.

* * *

 _ **Battle 1: Pandora VS. Shirou**_

Cute... I hate cute..." Four figures jumped down from the rafters and cornered the four girls. "I'll kill you all for making me so disgusted with you." One of the figures cockily announced.

"Will you now?" Shirou replied with a raised eyebrow. "And your magic type is duplicating right?"

Shirou was the first to be attacked. Her assailant launched herself at Shirou, hitting her in the stomach with her feet and sent them both flying back.

"Weak!" Said the assailant flipping off Shirou as she hit a wall.

"Maybe I am... But if my friends will suffer because I lose, then I won't lose. Weak or not," Shirou stood up and grit her teeth. She closed her eyes, and white light erupted from the ground at her feet. When the light faded, chains arose from the ground around Shirou's feet. " _ **Death Portal...**_ " A portal appeared near Pandora, who swiftly jumped away.

"You think I haven't seen that move before? I work with Chole! She might as well own that move!" Pandora leaped off the floor and started her attack. " _ **Requip: Bladed Claws!**_ " Razor-sharp claws appeared on Pandora's fist as she drew it back for the punch.

"Catch!" Shirou yelled suddenly. Chains erupted from the portal, wrapping around Pandora's arms, legs, and waist. This effectively held her in place. "C _ **hain Magic: Cannon!**_ " The chains surrounding Shirou moved toward Pandora. They entangled themselves together and merged into a mass of speeding steel, hitting Pandora at top speed. She was sent flying across the large room and into the opposite wall.

" ** _Copy... Cat...: Sleep... Lullaby..._** " Pandora groaned as she fell to the floor. The air around Shirou was filled with beautiful music, and she suddenly felt her strength flowing away.

"Oh no, you don't. _**Chain Magic: Shockwave**_!" More chains shot up from the ground and shot out in all directions, slicing the air around her and blasting away the sleep magic-infested air. After a moment, Shirou slowly walked towards Pandora. " _ **Chain Magic: Sword Style 2**_ " Chains wrapped around her arm and hand, transforming it into a sharpen blade.

" _ **Copy Cat: Hell Flames!**_ " Pandora raised her right arm and flames shot out her palm. Shirou dodged a second too late, and her right side was burned badly. " _ **Copy Cat: Ice petals!**_ " Pandora's left hand shot out ice in the shape of sharp petals. This time, Shirou deflected them with her sword arm, she quickly ran at Pandora and sliced at her shoulder. Pandora gripped the cut but was relieved she hadn't been killed instead. " _But maybe it's about time scum like me was wiped out anyway..."_

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

 _"We're just going for a walk, kay Pandora? Keep an eye on the guild hall for us!" The 14-year-old Pandora nodded and returned to the bowl before her. Scooping up the rice hungrily, she finished the bowl just as the door opened again._

 _"Aw! It's a kitty cat!" A man's voice drew Pandora's attention to the door. Four men stood in the entrance, all of them bore the guild symbol of the part time Slave trading guild: Hunter's Pride._

 _"Ha! That little freak will be worth a lot!" The four men started towards Pandora. She jumped up and called for her guildmates. The people that rescued her when she was a slave before. "Nice try, but they aren't coming."_

 _"Yeah! Who do ya think paid us to kidnap you?" Pandora's eyes widened._

 _"No! I don't believe you!" she ran to a window and saw her guildmates outside, talking to another man. Frantically, she started banging her fist on the window "Help! I'm in here! Help! Guys, please!" The master of the guild turned to look at Pandora, gave a wave and started talking to the man again. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" tears started to fall down her face and a shadow was cast over Pandora. " **Requip:Bladed Claws** ," Pandora whipped around and struck the man in the heart. Realizing she had just killed someone, she started to hyperventilate."No...No...No! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"_

 _"You bitch! I'll make sure you pay for that." One of the men launched himself at her. She struck him down by slicing him in the stomach._

 _"NO!" She felt dizzy and saw the other two men ran at her. Scared she'd kill them too, Pandora made a run for it. Her legs were shaking and her vision was blurry from her tears, but she kept running. She only stopped when she ran into a boy her age. He had the same cat ears and tail as her, same cat eyes and cat-like face._

 _"Watch where you're going." The boy glared at her before noticing her cat features."Who are you?"_

 _"Pan-Pandora." She dusted herself off and turned away, getting ready to start running again._

 _"Pandora Night?" The boy said somewhat harshly._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Are you really Pandora Night?" The boy looked suspicious._

 _"Yes. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Getting over her original nervousness, Pandora grew bored of the boy's questions._

 _"I-I I'm Sebastian Night..." Pandora's eyes widened a bit before glaring at the boy._

 _"Why should I trust you? I was just betrayed by my own guild, who says you aren't next?"_

 _"I can list the name of your favorite cat as a kid," The boy offered. "It was tiki tiki."_

 _Pandora's gaze relaxed at once, and she tackled Sebastian in a hug. "It's you!" Sebastian laughed and turned serious suddenly._

 _"You said your guild betrayed you, right? I can bring you to a guild that will never do that..." He trailed off._

 _"pandora gulped, and thought about the guild she'd abandoned, no, the guild that abandoned her."I'll go, if you are going anyway."_

 _Sebastian helped Pandora up and his face lit up. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO JOIN! ITS OWNED BY THIS GIRL NAMED TERRY! AND SHE SAYS IM HER CAT! I mean that's annoying but now you can have a place in the guild too!"_

 _Pandora let herself be dragged through the city of Sunflower. "I hope she likes me..."_

 _Sebastian stopped. "Why wouldn't she?"_

 _"Because I'm a freak... Because people hate me... Because scum like me should be wiped from the streets..." Tear's formed in Pandora's eyes._

 _Sebastian sighed them gave his sister a hug after a moment he awkwardly tried to comfort his sister. "I don't know what happened while I was gone, but you are awesome! She'll love you! And you know what? Where we're going everyone's a freak! So don't worry about that stuff!"_

 _Pandora sniffled but nodded. "O-okay."_

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

Shirou jumped back but started walking towards Pandora again."I refuse to kill anyone, but you were one of the people that kidnapped my friends, correct?" Shirou's voice was cold and demanding.

Pandora slowly pushed herself up off the ground. She was now tall enough to look directly at Shirou, her big, scared, gold cat eyes stared at the fox girl in front of her. "Y-y-yes..." Her voice wavered

"Then I suppose I could allow you to leave" Her hard gold eyes glared back. "Because I see a certain light in your eye when you fight, but first... tell me everything you can about... everything..."

Pandora bit her tongue, after everything Master Terry had done for her and her brother, she did not want to betray her master. But one look from the fox girl in front of her changed her mind. "Well, it's a long story..."

* * *

 _ **Battle 2: Sebastian VS. Azure**_

Azure found herself hiding behind a pillar. The man who tried to kidnap her earlier walked towards her temporary hiding place. She held her breath and clutch her dagger tighter. "Is it just me,or are you stronger than a few hours ago?" Sebastian walked out of the shadows behind Azure and grabbed at her. She responded by stabbing at his hands and jumping back.

"How dare you! Are you saying I'm weak?" Azure yelled at Sebastian, who sweat-dropped.

"Uh... no... that's actually not what I said at all." Azure took advantage of Sebastian's confusion. to cloak her dagger in colors outside of the visible spectrum, turning it invisible. Sebastian threw a ball made of shadows at her, she rolled underneath and managed to nick his side before he turned and jumped back. "You hit me? I'm almost impressed." Sebastian smirked before jumping back ten feet. " ** _Gun Magic: Fire Bullet_**." Bullets made entirely out of fire seemed to shoot out of Sebastian's palm.

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

 _"M-Mom?" Sebastian poked the dead body of his mother. "M-Mom! You wake up now! I'm ok now see!" He raised his clean hands and let tears roll down his face. "I just want everyone to wake up..." littered around his very large house, were the bodies of every occupant in the entire household. "Mom! Please! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MURDERER!" A shadow fell across the boy. The shadow had no owner and spoke of its own will._

 _"Well, it's a little late for that, kid."_

 _Sebastian's eyes glared daggers through tears. "Y-You made me do this! You made me kill my parents! You made me kill all of them!" The 12-year-old boy tried to tackle the shadow, only to fall right through._

 _"Listen, kid, I just amplified your power and emotion. Who could see you going berserk after being told to go to bed?" The shadow moved over to the window. "Looks like the rest of the families here... Was it your birthday celebration today? no wonder they're here. So, feel like killing your aunt?"_

 _"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You made me do this! And I swear one day I'll get my revenge!"_

 _"Oooh scary an angered kitten. Whatever, I'm getting myself outta here before I too, get charge for murder. I suggest you do the same." The shadow left the room, and Sebastian was left alone with his mother._

 _"I promise... I'll become strong... stronger than him! and then I'll beat him... I'll beat him, mom!...Mom..." He wiped his eyes and stood up. "One day... I'll take him over!" The boy fled from the room, passing his aunt and cousins on the way out. He was still soaked in blood, and it was that moment his family turned against him. They took everything from him, claiming he was a murderer. Not like he was there to care anyways. The boy sprinted away from his childhood home and ran until he was to exhausted to move. He fell to the ground, limp. A couple minutes went by, but for the boy, it was hours. When a carriage rolled by and stopped a few feet away. Another boy climbed out and leaned over the tired boy._

 _"What are you doing? Only idiots take a nap in the middle of the road!"_

 _"I'm tired..." Sebastian answered weakly._

 _"I'm Terry, and if you're really that tired, I'll let you hop a ride with me."_

 _Sebastian looked up and frowned. "Why?"_

 _"You entertain me... Now come along." Terry jumped into the carriage, Sebastian lay for a moment longer, before slowly getting up and climbing into the car._

 _"I hope this is the right choice." He whispered._

* * *

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

Azure dodged, then ran at Sebastian. How is he doing that? I thought he only worked with shadows! " _ **Color magic: Invisibility**_ " Azure suddenly seemed to vanish into thin air. Sebastian looked around, trying to see where she went. He suddenly felt the force of the hilt of Azure's dagger hit the back of his head. For normal people, this move would be a clean knock out. But Sebastian sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Azure appeared in front of Sebastian, ready to hit him again.

"I give up." Sebastian raised his hands up in surrender

"W-what?" Azure blinked, taken off guard by the change in attitude.

"I give up." He repeated simply.

"I don't trust you." Azure's grip tightened on the knife.

"Good, you shouldn't," He stood up and casually started to walk away. "But I seriously am giving up, my twinsies in trouble,"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Azure ran towards him and tried to hit him with her dagger. He caught it, sighed, and broke it by squeezing his fist together.

"If I give you my word, to never commit a crime like this, or... any crime. would you let me go?"

Azure scoffed. "Never! What, do you think that I'm an idiot?"

Sebastian smirked and looked her in the eye. "No, I think that you're pretty. And I have a sister to bail. So, Chow Chow Meow I'm outta here!" He walked out the room and left Azure standing flustered and angry.

"C-come back!" She ran into the hall, a light blush still on her cheeks. "That stupid... CAT!" She yelled to no one.

* * *

 _ **Battle 3: Chole VS. Alia**_

Alia sighed, this battle was not going to be easy. Random circles that could only be described as black holes were scattered on the floor and midair, eating away at everything in Chole's vision. "There has got to be a way to defeat this bitch," Alia frowned, hiding under a table.

"I can hear you..." Chole chuckled. "Now where are you?" She walked through the black holes, their pull not affecting her.

Alia focused all her energy into her swords. The twin blades glowed white and gave away her position. Chole kicked the table away, and Alia stood without turning towards her. "I will make you pay... Even if you weren't the one who hurt Silica... I will make you pay..." Alia lunged at her opponent, she gave Chole a few minor cuts before getting her leg caught in a black hole.

"How did you know Silica was here?" Chole tilted her head, and calmly walked towards the trapped girl.

" ** _Light Make Magic: Chain Wraps!_** " The light around the two of them suddenly turned into solid chains, wrapping around Chole and blindfolding her. All the black holes disappeared, no longer in Chloe's line of vision. "Women's Intuition," Alia smirked. "But thank you for confirming her location."

"W-who are you?" Chole choked out, still shocked after losing.

"Me? I'm a retired prostitute, and I'm here to kick ass and save people. Got a problem with that?" Alia hit Chole with the back of her sword, her body went limp and fell to the ground as the chains disappeared. Alia smirked, proud that she was strong enough to defeat an enemy so quickly. "Now..." Alia turned around confused. "Where did everyone go? And when did we get separated?"

* * *

 ** _Battle 4:_ _Eterne_ _VS. Helia_**

"You don't have to fight me! I'll help you!" Helia dodged a feather attack.

Helia held her bleeding left arm. "Why are you so desperate for power? Why would you rather kill innocent people then work towards that power?" Helia dodged a feather sword, but listened to her heart and didn't retaliate.

"I am loyal only to my guild. I need no other reason," Eterne said emotionless. A flicker in her eye gave Helia hope.

"Why?" Helia asked stubbornly. Eterne sent a blizzard of feathers toward Helia. She jumped to the right, and fell on her side, knocking the wind out of her.

"I... Join... Our... Join our guild!" Helia knew she had no guild, but if she could bring this girl into the light, she would create a guild herself if she had to.

"Like I would leave my home for a guild as weak as yours!" Eterne grabbed a single feather from her wing, it transformed and grew longer, turning into a razor sharp sword.

"Listen... I can help you with whatever's happening! I want to help you! I do! I do! I swear I do!" Helia's tears stopped Eterne in her tracks.

"Why are you so concerned about a stranger... Especially one trying to kill you?" Eterne cocked her head. She wasn't one to talk in a battle, but this fight seemed one-sided and she didn't need to be anywhere, anytime soon.

"I get feelings about people... And I get a feeling I can help you..." Helia bit her lip, feeling defeated. "I want to help you. Please... Let me help you."

Eterne was taken aback. This girl wanted to help a stranger... Because she had a certain feeling. "You are by far the weirdest person I have ever met." Eterne didn't realize, but she had developed an interest in this girl. "What is your name?"

"Tsukiko Takahashi, but my friends call me Helia...or Tsuki... I know someone that just calls me Ki actually." Helia smiled, despite her injury.

Eterne was very confused. "What should I call you?"

"Hm. Helia."

"Helia? But I thought only your friends call you Helia?"

"You are my friend now."

"I don't have friends." Eterne frowned.

"Well I only count as one person, so I'm your friend, no plural. But if you join my guild, you can meet new people. And then there would be a plural!" Helia smiled again.

"Why do you like me so much?" Eterne noticed the complex feelings churning her stomach, and she became even more confused.

"Because you're my friend."

"I only just met you."

"People become friends for the silliest reasons, some have a mutual enemy, some like the way the other does something, some people become friends purely by coincidence, and... Then there's the few that become friends just because." There was a strange wisdom in her words, like a child stating their opinion on a more grown up matter, only to bring up points an adult would never imagine.

"Does this guild of yours share your ideals?" Eterne had no intention of joining... Never... Of course not.

"Some of the members, the others just need to know you mean them no harm." Helia allowed Sora and Shiro (who were hiding during the battle after Sora was almost killed) to bandage her arms and Eterne watched with interest. She had seen exceeds before, but certain not like this.

"If I... Don't fight you... And I leave... Might I join this Guild of yours?" Eterne said this slowly as if she was trying to understand her own words.

"Of course!" Helia said happily.

Eterne chuckled, which is something she doesn't do often. "Then I will meet you in the city, Jaz's cafe 4:30 tomorrow." And then Eterne was gone.

Helia looked around before standing, her exceeds walked behind her as she walked down the corridor to find her group.

* * *

Meanwhile with Master Shirou...

That was easy," Shirou smiled to the reunited group as she stood over the unconscious body of Chole. Pandora and Sebastian seemed to have disappeared.

"I didn't think it would be this simple, not if those friends of yours were captured," Alia replied. A dark aura surrounded Shirou and the other three girls.

"I'm getting tired of not hearing from the boys," Helia said suddenly. "Why don't we catch up to them?"

"And we'll take down anyone in our way!" Azure said with such spirit, which was unlike her usually, despite being an optimist. Helia smiled, remembering the last time Azure had been herself, it had been a long time since then.

"Come on! what are we waiting for?!" Sora asked bored

"Ok," Shirou nodded. "Let's go... yet again. I'll just stop saying that."

* * *

Under Sunflower City- Sacrifical Room

The four boys (and one cat) separated themselves and their fights from the ritual room, trying to keep their drowsy friends out of the crossfire. Sunflower and Aden grabbed Gabe and headed to another room, the Bloody Banshees guild members following. And the sacrifices were lefts to fend for themselves. Kari held her exceeds in one arm and attacked with the other, Sapphire with only one wave of her arm, blew away a crowd of Dark Guild Lackeys, Silica fought with her walking stick knocking down anyone that got close to the still drowsy Skyler, and Ellie, the girl kidnapped by Sunflower and thrown into a cart, was letting out her anger on anyone who tried to come through the door.

"Well, I can't say what will happen next, but we could either regroup with the others or go after the bloody banshees and whoever is left standing," Kari said angrily. Kari is not someone people want to piss off, and at that moment, anyone could see why. Kari snapped around, let out a roar that shook the ritual room and any remaining Dark Guild members were thrown out the door and possibly farther down the corridor. Either way, none of them came back.

"She still isn't fully awake..." Ellie leaned over Skyler before picking her up and giving her a piggy back ride. Everyone stared. "This is the easiest way to carry her," Ellie said annoyed.

"That's not what we're staring for," Sapphire stated, "We were wondering who you are."

"I'm Ellie." Ellie started to walk ahead, "It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Sapphire," Sapphire smiled and gestured around "This is Kari, she's a wolf slayer magic type, cool right? Those are her exceeds, Damon and Kimiko, that's Silica... She's the sadistic monsters, little sister... But she's ok! This is Skyler, sorry if she's a little heavy... It might be that armor..." Ellie gave a smile, signaling that her temper was better.

"So!" Kari said, "Looks like we all want to go after the guild members. How about we get going?" All the girls smiled at each other, and started towards the door. All of them gave their silent respects to the dead on the floor


	9. Prologue Ark: Chap 8:Fight or Die

Under Sunflower City- Girl's Team

Shirou entered the ritual room at last, looking around, she noticed there where only six bodies, and forteen cages. "It looks like we got here in time!" Azure grinned.

Shirou didn't share Azure's view. "We were too late too save six people, I don't usually take that as a victory." Shirou's eyes dulled and she started closing the eyes of the dead. "Everyone deserves respect in death, because that is when we learn the truth."

Helia nodded. "We should continue on."

"You're right, I'm going to sprint a head." Shirou darted down the hallway.

Sighing, Alia stretched before sprinting alongside Helia and Azure. "I still have no idea where Silica is…"

"She's nearly in front of us, about four minute ahead of us," Helia informed the concerned girl. "I used my dragonslayer senses to find her group. In fact, it looks like everyone is ok."

Azure grimaced "Please don't jinx it."

* * *

 ** _Battle 5: Ren Vs. Callista_**

Ren found it hard to fight with his arm injured, and the shadows he controlled were only at half strength. Dodge. Roll. Dodge. Get up. Dodge. Counter attack. Ren fought his way out of the various battles around him, he had to dodge his allies attacks and Calista's or he'd die here. He threw a well aimed razor sharp fan made of shadows at Calista, who didn't quite dodge it and was grazed. Calista practically flew at Ren, and with one swift swipe, cast him into the hallway outside of the ritual room. Calista charged again, and Ren jumped up from the floor where he was thrown and used a shadow to knock Calista down with her own force.

Ren took this opportunity to swipe a sword of shadows at her middle but she blocked it with her right foot. At the same time, she kicked out her left foot and sent Ren flying down the hall. Ren recovered fast and managed to block a shadow attack from Calista with his own shadows. He quickly turned the shadow shield into spikes and threw them in Calista's direction before she could get out of range. She was grazed a second time and the venomous look on her face said she was not used to her shadows being used against her.

Calista ran at Ren and nearly managed to separate his head from his body with her own shadow sword. Ren took the fight to the next level by jumping into the shadows before her sword cut him. Ren was now in a very dark place, with a light in the distance all around him. It was like being in the ocean, he could see the light of the surface far away, but instead the surface was all around him. And experience had taught him that there was no way to find the origin of that light. In this place, no matter how far you walked, you would never go far. Unless, like Ren, you knew how.

Ren created a portal of shadows and jumped out of it, right behind Calista. She slid sideways into the wall, surprised. Ren got ready to cut Calista with a sword, but she grabbed his arm and managed to flip him over, onto the ground, with his injured arm. Calista ruthlessly continued her beat down, picking him up and throwing him into the wall, then the ceiling and drop kicking him into the ground. Then she too disappeared into the shadows, a portal opened up next to Ren and he barely managed to dodge the incoming punch. He faded into shadows and Calista blocked his next surprise attack from the shadows. She rammed Ren into a wall and jumped into the shadows, reappearing on the ceiling, and gave Ren a flying kick. Now both of them were disappearing and reappearing from shadows. It is true, The two were matched in their skills, but the winner of this fight, would be the one with the most experience.

Ren grabbed Callista, and pulled her into the Shadow Zone with him. They both were cautious to use magic here as nether had fought in the Shadow Zone before. Ren made the first move, he charged and used his Shadow Make Magic to create multiple swords, he found this extremely easy, and it barely took any magic energy, compared to when he was not in the Shadow Zone. Calista threw up a wave as a shield and she was startled by how large the wave was. Ren grabbed the nearest sword and sliced open the barrier, meanwhile Calista made a mace out of the shadows. Ren sliced upward with the sword, but Calista parried with the mace. She broke the stalemate and swung the heavy weapon at Ren, who dodged and countered with a slash to the side. Calista retreated a few steps and Ren could see they were both bloody and out of breath. The battle was starting to end. Calista seemed to realize the same thing and swung the mace with such speed, Ren didn't have time to dodge. He was sent back into the real world and hit a wall. He crumpled up and barely managed to sit up without passing out from pain. Calista leaped happily out of a portal and twirled the mace once before letting it deteriorate back into shadows.

Calista's words were horse and dry, yet she seemed to pull them off with an attitude of pure disgust. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you!" She leaned over Ren and seemed to try and crush him with her bombshell body. "You we're injured and weak in the first place! Why would I fight you?" She stood and started to leave. "Oh... It was because you LOOKED the strongest there." She managed a choking laugh as she walked away. "Guess you're friends are just weak!"

Ren coughed up blood, and his vision was starting to go. "Get back here." It was a mere whisper. "Get back here." He choked. Calista stopped, turned and smiled evilly. "Get back here!" Ren lifted himself off the floor. He was not usually on to talk in battle, but this was not a usual battle. "GET BACK HERE BITCH!" He screamed and all his strength came back in one tidal wave of anger.

Calista tsked. "Cold hearted words from a cold hearted man"

She started to stroll over.

"I am not cold hearted." Ren had seen cold hearted, he had lived with cold-hearted. He refused to be cold hearted.

"Prove it." Calista teased. She rammed her foot into his stomach.

"I am not cold hearted." He said more confidently.

"Prove it." Calista grabbed him by the collar and threw him down the hall.

"I am not cold hearted!" He charged at her and threw a flurry of punches. Calista could barely keep up with them, but she started smiling hysterically.

"Prove it!" She said with enthusiasm, then roundhouse kicked him. He was thrown a few feet down the hall.

Ren stood and gathered every bit of strength and magic left. "I AM NOT COLD HEARTED!" He shot forward at the speed of a bullet and punched the wall, right next to Calista's head. Calista froze in shock, and the walls started to shake, bits of rock and dirt fell to the floor, several large rocks fell to the ground arround them. After a solid minute of pebbles, dust and stones falling on them, the ground stop shaking. There was two feet of rock and dirt that had piled up, but no cave in. It seemed that the only area affected was the small bit of hallway the two of them were in. Calista pushes Ren away, her previous glee gone, replaced with terror. She gulped then before Ren could stop her, she sprinted through a shadow portal and forfeited.

Ren didn't celebrate, he was going to go after her when the sounds of battles farther on caught his attention. Without any further hesitation, he hurried on.

* * *

 ** _Battle 6: Roggie Vs. Scarlet_**

Scarlet was not happy being thrown into the wall. Her back was smoking from the blast delivered by the magic circle she hit. So when she scrambled off the floor and dashed after Sunflower and Gabe, she was _very very_ unhappy about being hit by Roggie's next light attack. She fell forward, an action that caused a great noise that echoed down the long. There was plenty she'd liked to say to Roggie, but as a mute, nothing would come out if she tried. Her left eye flashed white and a magic circle appeared under Roggie's feet. "What's this then? A party favor?" Roggie asked in his Irish accent. The magic circle glowed and Roggie's body shot up to the ceiling, pinned down by some unseen pressure.

Scarlet unsheathed the rapier at her waist, ready to finish off Roggie easily. She stalked up to the suspended man and with a look of great satisfaction, jabbed her sword upward. " **Light Magic: Light Bomb!** " A flash of light threw Scarlet off her feet, she lost concentration and the magic circle disappeared. Roggie was freed, he fell to the floor before he could catch himself. Rolling to the side as Scarlet tried to strike him a second time, he yelled: " **Light Magic: Whip** ". Roggie wrapped the whip made entirely out of light around Scarlet's leg and pulled, throwing her to the floor a second time. She swung her rapier and scratched Roggie's cheek on her way down. He somersaulted into a standing position and turned as Scarlet summoned another magic circle under his feet. Roggie collapsed and barely managed to kneel on the floor in front of Scarlet. The circle was sucking away at his magic energy, he could feel his strength reseeding and he suddenly felt faint.

Scarlet was happy to have put the man in his place, and smirked as she readied the final blow. Roggie fell to his side and with his last strength rolled off the circle. Instantly his power started to return, and Scarlet had missed her mark and was trying to pull her rapier out of the ground. "Not very friendly are ye?" Roggie teased, "I'm sorry if I go easy on ye, I like to 'lirt with women, not fight 'em". Scarlet freed her sword and charged at Roggie, he bent over backwards as the sword swung over him. Rock shards scattered everywhere as the rapier sliced though the rock wall, causing a scar on the tunnel wall. "Well, I think I've figured you out. You have a magic that takes away power from the victim then uses it against them. You're going to use that toothpick of yours to slow me down. Then going your finish me off with a flashy blast o' my own energy. Isn't that right?" Scarlet's face crinkled up as she gave a fierce glare.

"I'm afraid you'll 'ave to do better then that," Roggie smirked then blinded Scarlet with a flash of light, while she was distracted he shot a blast of light. Scarlet was thrown across the long tunnel like a ragdoll, and fell unconscious after rolling forty feet from Roggie. Roggie wiped the blood off his cheek and started back the way he came.

"ROGUE!" Ren came dashing down the tunnel. "Rogue, have you seen the people that fled this way?" His voice was urgent and harsh.

"Name's Roggie, not rogue. And I haven't seen anyone but that girl there." Roggie nodded in Scarlet's direction. Silca, Skyler, Ellie, Kari, Sapphire came bounding down the hall, Kari still carrying her exceeds. "What's goin' on?"

"Many of the big fish came this way, so we're on our way to beat their ass." Skyler said, cured of her aliment.

"Mind if I tag along?" Roggie smirked evilly.

"You will anyway," Kari rolled her eyes. Ren, not one to wait for words, start to sprint down the tunnel. "Catch you later." Kari and the girls ran after Ren. Roggie stared after them for a second, wondering about the outcome of this battle, then sprinted after the odd group, refusing to be left behind.

* * *

 ** _Battle 7: Chester Vs. Ember_**

Chester and Felix had made their way to the Fire lit room where the three wizard groups met in the very beginning. Ember had black hair that was literally on fire with golden flames, a black tank top and black jeans, she had a tattoo on every visible patch of skin. She Smiled as Felix dove at her and threw him down with a wave of her hand. Felix got back up as Chester used his magic, " **REQUIP**!" Chester pulled a sword out of his hat, a hat that resembled a soldiers hat. In one fluid motion he put the hat back on and attacked Ember. She dodged and Chester head butted her in the stomach.

Felix watched the battle then suddenly flew off, leaving Chester. Meanwhile Ember punched Chester in the chest, her hand surrounded in golden flame. Chester choked up blood and wiped it on his glove. He reached for his sword and stood up calmly. Ember raced forward and tried to kick the sword out of his hand, but Chester pulled her leg and tossed her into the wall. He held her against the wall with the tip of his sword. "It's over." He stated.

Ember grabbed the sword and ripped it out of his grasp, then barreled into him as she threw it to one side. Chester had the air knocked out of him. He was sprawled on the floor as Ember started a second attack. Chester rolled to the side, leaped up, and jumped back in on fluid motion.

"You were right, this is the end Bo-" Ember broke off screaming as Felix dumped water on her head. Her flames sputtered and died. Chester grabbed his sword and leaped into the air, then brought the hilt of the sword on Ember's head, knocking her out instantly.

"Nice one, Felix! I'm glad you've got my back!" Chester and Felix high fived, then ran into the ritual room.

"Where is everyone?" Felix looked around.

The sound of battle from the nearby hallway grabbed their attention. Chester ran towards it as the room started to shake. Felix freaked out, and jumped into Chester's arms. After a solid minute, the shaking subsided. "You know what this means?" Chester asked. "It means we're not done yet." Felix shook of any doubt and flew after Chester.

"We certainly managed to finish our enemy off faster then everyone else!" Chester cockily stated. "I guess we're just stronger than them."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Or there was two of us" Felix sighed as he passed Chester in the hall. "We better see what's going on.

* * *

 ** _Battle 8: Rey Vs. Alma_**

Rey had Alma pinned against a wall with his crows. "I told you," He stated angrily "You hurt my friends, so I made sure to defeat you. It's as simple as that."

Alma bristled. "That is not what I asked, I asked you what you personally fight for." Both of them were covered in scratches and bruises from their fight, but Alma was in worse shape.

Rey walked up to the girl and looked her in the eye. "I fight for my friends, for those who can't fight for themselves, and those who need a symbol of hope in the darkness they live in. Because I know how that feels. That is what I fight for."

"Why fight for others? I don't understand! People are only good for hurting you, and there isn't anyway to fight for them that they won't take advantage of!" Alma was breathing hard, she had a broken rib and it felt like she was on the verge of collapsing.

"Are you telling me you _really_ believe that?" Rey noticed she hesitated before speaking.

"O-Of course!" Alma gulped.

"I don't believe you." Rey smirked.

"You think I care what you believe?" Alma glared. "People can only hurt you."

"What about me? I protect people, how do they hurt me?" Rey started to unpin Alma. "People can't hurt you if all you're doing is what you think is right. So tell me, what do you think is right? Murdering people for power? Or protecting them?" Rey left before Alma could answer, and Alma thought carefully about her answer.

"That damn nuisance, who does he think he is?" She felt the room shake suddenly, and dust fell from the ceiling, making her cough. "I better ditch this place, before it becomes my grave." Alma sighed.

* * *

 ** _Battle 9: Ellie Vs. Terry_**

Ellie caught sight of someone going round a corner. "I'm going to check something out, you guys keep going!" She ordered the others. She turned down the separate hallway, it looked virtually the same as the one she had left, she sprinted down the hall she came to a dead end. "Damn! Where did they go?"

"Looking for me?" Terry stood behind her, a smirk on her lips. " ** _Ghost Gas!"_** Light purple smoke started to flow from Terry's hand. "You shouldn't have followed me, and it was stupid to think you could have dealt with me a _lone_."

"As if I can't handle someone as weak as you on my own." Ellie countered. The smoke had surrounded her, and despite being odorless, she could taste it as she breathed.

"Breathing in my smoke only increases the damage it inflicts on you, but I suppose it's to late to tell you that. **_Ghost Gas: Sword_** " Terry's hand was surround in smoke, which formed into a sword.

"Sorry, but I am what I eat. **_Matter Indigestion_**!" Ellie body turned into the light purple smoke, which blended in perfectly. Suddenly Terry was pushed over by her own gas. " ** _Matter Meld: Sword!"_** Ellie's body became solid and her arm became a smoke sword like Terry's.

"So you'd like to cross blades with me, huh?" Terry instictly jabbed her sword towards Ellie's middle. Ellie parried and counterattacked with a quick swipe that grazed Terry's shoulder. "Hurph! That was nothing!" Cried Terry as she tried to impale Ellie. Ellie leaped to the side, but left herself open. Terry plunged her sword into Ellie's leg.

Ellie screamed and collapsed on the floor. Her injury was actually absorbing the smoke. "What… is this?" She watched as her leg not only bled but became infected.

"Stupid girl! What did you think poison smoke would do? With that one strike, I've managed to kill you and show you how weak you really are!" Terry smirked.

"Not… Quite!" Ellie felt the poison sapping her magic energy and her strength, but she could manage a few more spells. " ** _Matter Substitution!"_** she changed the rock behind her for a bottle of liquid, then poured it on her leg. "Gah! DAMN THAT HURTS!"

Terry watched amused. "Is that supposed to be an antidote? Sorry, but there isn't on for my poison."

"No. I figured that, so instead… I conjured more poison." Ellie felt as if her leg was on fire. "I'm fighting your second rate poison with a poison my body already has an immunity to."

"Second Rate? I'll kill you for that!" Terry raised her sword. Suddenly footsteps could be heard from the hall Ellie had come from. "Or maybe I'll just take my leave…. If you don't die here, little girl, then you _WILL_ die the next time I see you." She cut Ellie's arm, and the wound was deep enough to leave a scar. "That, is a mark to show you that I will come back one day… and kill you." And she was gone. Terry seemed to disappear into thin air.

Ellie's body was still fighting the poison from both wounds, and she could barely move. "H- HEY!" She yelled weakly, trying to call attention to herself. "HEL-lp" She broke off into a whisper as she start to lost consciousness. The last thing she saw before her vision turned black, was a figure running towards her.

* * *

 ** _Battle 10: Sapphire and Shirou Vs. Aden and Sunflower_**

Sunflower started to shut the door to Gabe's room just as Sapphire, Skyler, Silica, and Kari made it down the hall. Sapphire managed to leap in at the last second, but the other three were left behind. "You again?" Sunflower glared.

"I'm not giving up the only chance I have at reuniting with my brother!" Sapphire glared back, and for second, lightning seemed to flash from their intense gaze.

"Let me deal with this," Aden pushed Sunflower out of the way.

"Why should I?" Sunflower suddenly felt overprotective. "It's not like she's _ACTUALLY_ your sister!"

"I am too!" Sapphire snapped.

"Sunflower!" Sunflower stopped, after all Aden never called her by her full name. "I said let me do this."

"FINE! See if I care!" Sunflower picked up Gabe's sleeping form and opened a secret door behind the bed. She was about to leave when the door crashed open and Shirou entered, she closed the door behind her, mostly because she didn't want her friends to see what she was going to do.

"Who is in charge here?" Shirou asked with authority.

Sunflower lazily put Gabe down, then raised her hand. "Well right now, I guess that's me."

Shirou glared. "Then you will be the first to feel my wrath. Chain Magic: Whip" Chains appeared around Shirou, she grabbed an end and prepared to swing her whip at Sunflower. Sunflower remained where she was, underwhelmed by the chains.

"Why can't you tell me the truth? Who are you?" Aden glared at Sapphire. Shirou saw Aden out of the corner of her eye and slashed her whip at him.

"ADEN!" Sunflower blocked the whip meant for Aden with her arm, the chain wrapped around her arm with an impact that nearly broke it. They continued to wrap around her body. Shirou pulled the whip towards her and Sunflower was thrown to across the floor.

"Damn it! Let her go!" Aden used his Magnetic Dragonslayer ability to pry the chains off Sunflower.

"Brother please! Just remember me! Please! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST DAPHNE!" Sapphire grabbed Aden's arms. "Please! I lost my sister to the fire, I can't lose my brother to the darkness!"

Aden hesitated, it was a few seconds before he spoke. "Daphne… she was my sister…. And Sapphire…" Aden looked at the twin swords at Sapphire's hip. "I gave her the Family Heirlooms past down to me as a promise to come back when I had money… there was the key to mother's chest… and the twin blades from our great grandfather…" Aden started to tear up, and wrapped Sapphire in a hug. "I was so awful to you, I was so sure you weren't her that I didn't want you to be her. Sapphire… I am so sorry."

Sunflower had managed to dodge many of Shirou's chains, and she had destroyed any that touched her. "RUBY ATTACK!" Ruby tackled Shirou, and snapped her razor sharp jaws at her neck.

"Chain Pistol!" Shirou's chains turned into a pistol, and she fire chain links at Ruby. Ruby retreated to Sunflower after a link hit a weaker spot on her head. Shirou fired a shot at Sunflower, who could only dodge or deflect the incoming attacks.

"ADEN!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TOO? GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Sunflower was hit in the leg by a link, and it sunk into her leg. She tripped and fell forward. Before she could get hit a second time, she rolled behind the bed and snatched a Celestial Key out of her fingerless glove. " ** _Open: Gate of the Firebird. PHOENIX_** " A mighty bird of prey, who's entire body was made of nothing but flame, appeared and immediately attacked Shirou.

"Aden! You don't have to listen to her anymore! You and I can be brother and sister, and you can leave all this behind you!" Sapphire grabbed his arm as he turned to rush to Sunflower's aid.

"I can really be your brother again?" A wistful look crossed his face. "After all this time?"

"Of course!" Sapphire teared up and smiled "You will always be my brother!"

"KIND OF INJURED HERE!" Sunflower yelled. The Phoenix passed through Shirou's chains and burned her left shoulder. Shirou threw up a chain shield to block the bird's next attack, however, it phased through the chains and Shirou barely dodged in time. Her attacks and defenses were useless against an enemy with no solid shape.

"I'm sorry, I am so glad I can be your brother, but I need to deal with this." Aden shook off Sapphire's arm and turned to help Sunflower.

"Why do you need to help her? She's the one who brought you down!"

"Sunny? Brought me down? No way! She'd never hurt me." Aden chuckled at the notion. "Sunny's my littler sister. And I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her!"

"She's getting her ass kicked." Sapphire pointed at the battle behind them. Sunflower was using a sword to destroy and chains that came her way, while Ruby and Phoenix attacked Shirou. Sunflowers arm was red and bleeding, and her leg didn't seem to be responding well to the chain link.

"AM NOT!" Sunflower said while dodging an attack.

Shirou used her whip to hit Sunflower in the stomach and send her flying back. Ruby tried to defend her master but Shirou tied her down with chains to the wall. The Phoenix disappeared as its time ran out and Sunflower was left to battle Shirou alone. "Damn, what the hell are those chains made of anyway?" Sunflower struggled to stand up, she had several broken ribs.

"I told you, you will face my wrath." Shirou glared.

"Yeah,yeah. Wrath this, wrath that. Have you ever thought about keeping your wrath to yourself?" Sunflower grabbed another key. "Open: Gate of the twin Angels: Harry and Harley!" Two children with white wings appeared. The boy, Harry, stood informing of Sunflower and got ready to defend her from attacks. Meanwhile the girl, Harley, started to heal Sunflower's wounds. "I'll admit it, you're pretty damn strong. Don't get me wrong, I'll still beat you. But you're certainly strong. Tell you what, Instead of trying to attack each other right off the bat, how about we chill for a bit and catch our breath? You don't look so good with all those burns."

Shirou grit her teeth. "No way in hell." Shirou charged and sent a wave of chains at Sunflower. But the moment the chains passed Harry, they turned and attacked Shirou.

"All attacks are useless while Harry is here. So just chill already, damn it!" Sunflower watch Shirou as she cautiously slid down the opposite wall. Harley finished healing Sunflower's major wounds, including her leg and arm, then quietly toddled over to Shirou.

"What the hell?" Shirou asked as her wounds started healing.

"Harley is meant to heal others, she doesn't distinguish between Allies and enemies. So shut up and take advantage." Sunflower and Shirou tried to stare each other down to no avail to either of them.

"You probably don't know this. But I'm the one who ordered your guild hall to be destroyed." Sunflower looked Shirou in the eye while saying this.

"Oh, I figured. But thank you for confirming my theory." Shirou turned chains into a sword and grabbed its hilt.

"Anytime." Sunflower grabbed the sword next to her. Shirou shot forward, Sunflower following suit, and they put all their left over strength into the fight. Shirou slashed her sword overhead, Sunflower chipped her sword but managed to deflect the attack. Sunflower slide to the side, slid her hand over the blade to steady it as she rammed it forward. Shirou flew backwards, not having enough time to block. Sunflower swished her sword in front of her ready to parry Shirou next move.

"You never actually let me finish," Sunflower replied as she and Shirou circled each other. "I'm sorry I did so."

"Sure! I'm going to forgive you for ruining years of work because you're 'sorry'!" Shirou growled. "Why should I trust your apology anyway?"

"You've trusted everything else I've said, haven't you?" Sunflower was about to speak when she heard something she _REALLY_ didn't like.

"Aden! You can't actually think that! You can't have her AND me as sisters! I'd never allow myself to be related to someone like… her!" Sapphire glared at Aden.

"Damn her! Who the hell does she think she is!" Sunflower growled.

"Why should you be concerned about her?" Shirou asked as she brought the heat again and sliced at Sunflowers arm. It cut through the tendon and rendered the arm useless.

"She's trying to take away my dumbass brother! And he's listening! Why should you be concerned at what I'm concerned at?" Sunflower returned the favor by hitting Shirou with the hilt of her sword, right in the stomach, breaking two ribs.

"She's a member of my guild! That's why I'm concerned. And I'm way more concerned in this than you!" Shirou choked out.

"OH SHUT UP! HONESTLY, WHAT'S THE POINT?! IF WE'RE _BOTH_ DISTRACTED WITH OTHER SHIT, THEN _NEITHER_ OF US WILL WIN THE FIGHT!" Sunflower felt light headed from blood loss.

"I AGREE!" Yelled Shirou.

"THEN LET'S JUST SEE WHAT BLOODY HAPPENS THEN! We can battle _after_ that!" Sunflower slammed down her sword and plunked herself down.

"Fine!" Shirou did the same.

"Fine!" Sunflower and Shirou glared at each other until their attention was brought to the strange pair of siblings.

Aden just looked confused. Is Sapphire making him choose? Why? Who should he choose? Sunny had always been there for him, and she was the sister he cared for these last few years. But Sapphire was the sister he had lost and thought dead for years. "I love you Sapphire, but things have changed since the fire. If I have to leave Sunny behind then I'm not worthy to be anyone's elder brother. She's as much my sister as you are, and I'm going to rescue her and get you _both_ out of this hell hole."

"Actually I don't need to be rescued, I dealt with the problem myself!" Sunflower called from her sitting position across from Shirou, both watching the exchange.

"We called Stalemate after I defeated her dragon and cut her arm. And she broke my rib and burned my arm. That and we got a bit tired knocking the snot out of each other." Shirou was covered in scratches and burns, but she was better off than Sunflower, who looked like she was hit by a train.

"It had nothing to do with casualties! After hearing the heartwarming exchange between you two, I lost interest in fighting Sapphire's allies, that's all!" Sunflower snapped at Shirou, but she was breathless and had to lean against the wall. "And it certainly had nothing to do with the choice you had to make or who you would choose!"

"You're in denial again, Sunny" Aden joked.

"Shut the hell up! It actually was a stalemate!" Sunflower growled.

The room suddenly shook, harder than the earthquake earlier. Rubble rained down on the four of them, and it didn't look like it end soon. The door burst open and everyone ran inside just as boulders started to block the doorway. "Master! The entire place is coming down! We need to get out _now_!" Chester was carrying Ellie on his back.

Kari helped Shirou up, while Helia, despite her injuries did the same with Sunflower. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sunflower rebuked.

"Helia is meant to help others, she can't distinguish between Allies and enemies." Shirou smiled a bit at Sunflower, as she quoted what Sunflower had said earlier.

Sunflower had never seen someone quite like Shirou, and her personality through Sunflower's head for a spin. Sunflower had so many questions: Why weren't they fighting? Why aren't they leaving her behind? But most importantly: "WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE STANDING AROUND!? THERE'S A SECRET STAIRWAY RIGHT THERE!" Sunflower gestured to the open door behind the bed.

"We need to go!" Shirou shouted and she and Kari limped through the passage, Aden carrying Gabe went next with Sapphire, the reunited Silica and Alia quickly entered next with Chester, Ellie, Rey and Roogie at their heels. Ren melted into the shadows and cut ahead of Shirou to make sure nothing got in their way, Skyler and Azure slipped in and didn't look back, meanwhile, Sunflower and Helia took the rear.

The party was stopped when a large boulder separated Sunflower, Helia and Helia's exceeds, from the rest of the group. "Master!" Helia yelled above the noise caused by the earthquake. "Keep going! We'll figure this out ourselves!"

Shirou took a last look at Helia. "Do as she says, GO!"

Rocks the size of baseball were falling from the ceiling and the walls were shaking and crumbling behind them. Chester Stumbled but was leaned a hand from Ren. After eons of climbing stairs, with rocks tumbling down to add injuries and create slipper foot holds, Aden spoke. "Three more floors! We're so close!"

Azure reacted to late "Don't jinx it!" A rumble down the way they came told them the place was starting to cave in. The group hurried faster up the stairway, and the rumbling got loader. The rocks falling on them got bigger, and one about the six of a volleyball hit sapphire in the back of her head.

"SAPPHIRE!" Aden scooped her up, and carried both her and Gabe up the stairs. Shirou had made it to the exit, a small shed in the middle of a small plain. On the other side of the hill lay the City of Sunflower. Ren saw the entrance shudder and start to collapse, and he used the shadows inside to hold it up. Everyone had almost made it out when a Boulder fell from the ceiling and fell towards Aden, Sapphire and Gabe.

" ** _COLOR BLAST!_** " Azure shot a beam of color at the bolder and it exploded into dust. Aden turned around to thank her only to see that the stairs underneath them were starting to give way. Aden leaped the last few steps, and fell on a platform made by Ren. Azure leaped a second later then Aden, and if Kari hadn't pulled her away, she would have been buried in the rubble. There was a moment of silence, all of them had made it out. The field that had been here just a second ago had been transformed after the collapse, there was now a 200 feet crater below them, the only thing that stopped them from falling was the platform made by Ren as he saw the ground falling beneath them.

"SUNFLOWER!" Aden's scream echoed off the sides of the crater.

* * *

"NO! LEFT! LEFT! I SAID LEFT!" Sunflower screamed as Helia exited the bedroom. "WHY WOULD YOU GO RIGHT?"

"I have a bad sense of direction!" Helia and Sunflower were jogging and leaning on each other, a very odd movement.

"You're a dragonslayer!" a rock the size of a potato hit Sunflower's useless arm.

"That counts for less than you think," Helia saw scarlet and jumped over her body.

"Thank you, comrade…" Sunflower didn't stop to say it.

"How much longer?" to Helia, the hallway was never ending.

"There!" Sunflower answered as Helia jumped over a pile of rubble. Sunflower jumped but slipped, and fell to the floor. A loud rumble was heard and a large rock fell on sunflower's right foot.

"AGAHHHH!" Sunflower screamed.

Helia let out a roar and destroyed the rock, but Sunflower's foot was completely broken. "Come on!" Helia grabbed Sunflower and pulled her into the ritual room. All the power from the sacrifices had gathered in the center of the room and taken the shape of a white, glowing orb. Originally, this orb was made for Terry to become stronger, but Terry had long ago fled this place.

"What is that?" Helia had barely utter the lasy word when a rock hit her from behind. Sunflower was thrown forward, and Helia was pinned under a large rock. Helia's exceeds tried to help her. But They were too late. "Help Sunflower get back!"

Helia heard the sound with her dragonslayer senses, but she had no energy or strength to move. "Sora. Shiro." The rumble was heard by the two cats. The entrance collapsed and buried Helia from the waist down. "Tell the Master, I never gave up… And tell Eterne, that I'm sorry I didn't get to meet with her." Helia had never smiled so brightly before. It was a smile that reflected all the happiness and joy she had felt in her life. There wasn't a drop of sadness in it. Helia didn't flinch went the ceiling above her cracked and the boulders from above started to crush and bury her. Heila, also known as the Flare Dragon Tsukiko Takahashi, died in that instant with the world's most beautiful smile, etched across her face.

"HELIA!" Sunflower ignored her leg and crawled to the pile of rubble. Desperately, she, Sora, and Shiro tried to push the rubble off Helia. It was a miracle they weren't hit by falling debris. Sunflower felt her legs become damp, but continued struggling. Until she looked down, the reason she felt wet, was because a puddle of blood was coming from the pile of rubble. Sunflower screamed and crawled away disgusted and terrified. Sora and Shiro were in shock. "We have to go." Shiro's tears never stopped, she grabbed Sora.

"No…" Sora refused to stop looking at he puddle. "No!" He shook of Shirou's hand. "THAT WAS MY MASTER" He toppled onto his knees, crying his eyes out. Shiro snapped out of her trance and pulled him under the hole in the ceiling, the hole that hours ago, was used to harvest moonlight. Sunflower started making her way over to them, but hesitated when she saw the orb.

Sunflower looked over to where helia had been, then back at the orb. "I won't let anyone else die…. I'm so sorry Helia. This was all my fault." She grabbed the orb and pushed herself toward Sora and Shiro, there was a blinding flash as she absorbed the magic inside the orb. And she landed on the floor next to the twin cats. "HELIA! I PROMISE YOU, I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" Sunflower was hoisted into the air by Sora and Shiro. They dodged rocks falling and just as they flew through the mouth, everything around them crumbled. As they flew upward, the crater left was the only reminder of the accident that took Heila's life.

* * *

Sunflower City Cemetery.

"Today we gather here, to celebrate the life of Tsukiko Takahashi, or as her friends and guildmembers knew her, Helia." The funeral Director went on. It was a Sunny day, the breeze brought the salty air from the sea, and cooled the participants. It had been two days since the events under Sunflower had happened and everyone had mourned the death of Helia. Everyone had attended the funeral, and not one person made it through without crying at least once.

Samantha Scott, the S-Class wizard from Seraph's Creed, had left her quest early in order to make it to the funeral. Sam, or The Black Knight, is 5'6 and has a X shaped scar over her left eyebrow, red eyes, long crimson red hair that is in an up-due ponytail. She wears a skin tight black corset, her armored shirt also comes with black shoulder pads. She wears a Dark red steel platted skirt, black leggings, black armored shoes, a long dark red cape and a dark red scarf. Sam turned to Shirou, who whiped her eye before turning to Sam. "Master… I talked to the council, they agreed to our request."

"They did? How?" Shirou said shocked.

"Well I never really told them all the details." Sam smirked before handing Shirou paperwork. "I hope you don't mind. I already chose a name."

"It's a fine name. I can only hope the magic council will be too scared to come here, then we might actually get away with this." Shirou stepped up, and walked behind Helia's gravestone.

"I want to say something," Shirou stated, everyone looked up, their faces were all tear stained and devoid of hope. "Helia was more than my guild mate, and more then my subordinate. She was like a sunflower, always making people happy with her bright and cheerful rays. But she doesn't have to die here. I believe, that people only die when they've been forgotten. And I have a way she will never be forgotten." Shirou held up the papers. "This is permission from the magic council to start a guild. A brand new guild with new member, mottos and a new guild hall. We'll be restarting everything… but we'll do it in Helia's memory! This guild will be the Light that drive out all darkness, that heals all wounds and creates laughter in the most depressing places. This Guild will have Helia and all her values right at it's core." Shirou Held up her fist to the sky. "If anyone would like to partake in this guild rise your voice and your arm, scream to the heaven so Helia can hear! If you plan to join, scream: Aye!"

Without hesitation, everyone threw up their hands in unison and together screamed. "AYE!".

"Then please let me welcome you to the newly formed guild"

 **ETERNAL GUARDIANS**

 **END OF FIRST ARK**


	10. MetaGods Ark: Chap 9: Fresh Start

Sunflower City's Train Station

"You're kidding?" Shirou looked at he building before them. "This pile of crap?"

"The train station was 1,500 jewel! It was well in our budget." Sam pouted.

"I _know_ it was super cheap! But how much do you think it will cost to turn an abandoned _Train Station_ into a _Guildhall_?" Shirou groaned. "This place is practically rubble!"

"Master Shirou, what if everyone worked together to clean it up? We all have abilities that can help." Sapphire asked.

"I looks like that's the only solution." Shirou took the keys and opened the door. "It sure has a nice view though. Alright! Everyone inside, we need to get this place spotless!"

The inside of the Train Station, had a massive room were tickets were once sold. Two ticket booths had several windows for selling tickets. Marble floors held the feeling of a grand room, and a chandelier hung in the center of the room from the third story. There were doors leading to the stations dead ahead. And on both sides there were stairs leading to the upper floors, the stairs overlooked the room and the second floor and third floor both had a small half circle balcony above the doors across the room. On the second floor, the rooms were used for boarding travelers, shops and restaurants. However, now everything was covered in dust, trash, dead animals and bugs. "Skyler, Sunflower and Azure, I'll leave this room to you three, I want all the trash out, everything polished, moped and swept, and get rid of the ticket counters on the right side, but keep the bottom halves of the ones on the left. We can use that as a bar. Chester, Rey, Roogie and Kari, Go upstairs and start doing the same up there, and tell me how many floors there are. Ren, Aden, Sapphire and everyone else with me."

Though the doors lay two platforms for trains. Both were empty. The Train Tracks lead both ways to large open archways where the trains would enter and exit. "I didn't know what to do with the giant lines in the floor," Started Sam. "But I'm sure we'll find something!"

"Actually I have a great idea. Aden, Sapphire, Alia and Silica can you do me a favor? " Shirou whispered something to them that Sam didn't catch.

"Yes ma'am" Said Aden as they climbed down and ran out the archways made for trains.

The rest of the group contained Ellie, Ren and Sam. "Ok you three. Make your way across to that building, see what it is dump it out, and clean it." Shirou left to go find a place for her office in the meantime.

* * *

 _Many hours had passed. The guild hall of the Eternal Guardians had been swepted, dusted, roasted and furnished. Sunflower's river, had its course altered so it would flow through the train platforms and then joined the original path after that. Wall had been knocked down and special glass made from the heat of Ruby's breath were placed in the archways above the flowing water. Bridges build by Ren and Kari made it easier to make it across the water, and the wall separating the ticket room and platforms was knocked down. A coffee stand was created from the first ticket booth and put in between the small rivers. Chairs and tables that had been found were placed in both rooms and a bar made of the second ticket booth sat ready to be stocked and start selling drinks. A request board had been fashioned by Skyler out of a piece of plywood she fond earlier, and it was hanging opposite the bar. The chandelier was working and the marble floors were polished to near perfection. Shirou's Office was the third room cleaned by Sam, Ren and Ellie, It had a mini chandelier and once served as a conference room at the train station. Chester, Rey and Roogie were all send to fix up the beds they found, make new bed out of the piles of trash, and after running out of ideas they left to buy beds, and new mattresses for them all. The beds they made actually weren't bad. A fireplace was added in the middle of the room, to symbolize the burning passion the members all felt, the materials burning was the trash they had found in the rooms and whatever else they could find. Silica chipped in with money, as she was the one to inherent the LeBeau fortune after Calista ran away and her mother refused it. Pillows and other things that were not used at the LeBeau household were brought to the guild hall, Rugs and sofas were placed into the larger upstairs rooms to act as Common rooms instead of guildmate's rooms. Picture and mirrors were hung up, Azure changed the color of mix matching chairs and tables to suit the rooms, and had to run after several groups that needed her color magic, needless to say, she was very popular that day. Sunflower, Aden and Sapphire worked together a lot, and strangely enough, the three seemed to get on well, they were in charge of knocking down walls and fixing up the doors and windows. The kitchen was on the second floor, and it had a small restaurant a joined to it. Guildmembers could work in the kitchen for jewel or lower room rates, and a room service option was also set up by Shirou and Sam._

"Well!" Said Shirou with her hands on her hip. "There's only one thing left to do!"

All the original members gathered outside to watch Shirou use her chain magic to hang up the Eternal Guardians sign. The sign was hung up over the doorway. It was made by Alia and Sam, who were very proud of their work. On the newly colored and polished door, the guild's symbol was painted across both doors. It was a Phoenix coming out of a sword, the phoenix represented the fact that the guildmembers may be lost, but a new team will rise up and avenge the fallen, the sword represented the will to fight all evil and guard every light left. This was the mark of the Eternal Guardians. "So," Said Shirou, pulling out a magic stamp. "Who wants their guild mark first?"

-oOo-

 **Three Months Later**

-oOo-

Sunflower City, Jaz' Café…

Eterne got out of bed and stretched her arms. She was starting to get used to the guild life, but being more of an antisocial girl, she was happy to have rented a place upstairs to Jaz' Café. Jaz lived above the Café too, and she was happy to have paying company. Walking down the streets of Sunflower, Eterne hear the usual sound of someone being robbed, and after turning the corner, she saw the boy slump against the wall.

The boy was quite short for a male; standing at only 5'4". He's quite lean and athletic looking, but not muscular. His hair is wild and unkempt and his feet are smudged from going barefoot, blood red eyes, jet black hair, pale skin, wears an unbuttoned colorful shirt under a silver vest with arm protectors, brown shorts and a small green hat.

"Just got robbed, huh?" Eterne still had a dark guild streak to her and enjoyed messing with others after unfortunate circumstances. "You got a name?"

"Ragnar. And yeah, I thought I could handle the guy but…" Ragnar trailed off.

"Rookie mistake." Eterne smirked. "This isn't a city with run-of-the-mill thieves. This town is the hub for the worst of the worst. Even Fairy Tail doesn't dare to come here."

"Thanks for telling me." Ragnar smiled a bit before standing. "Do you know where the guild around here is? I was chosen by the magic council to join."

"Ya don't say? Which one?" Eterne saw his scarf move and stared.

"Huh? Oh that's scarf." He pet his scarf and a head appeared. His scarf was a ferret that had curled up around his neck, the ferret had brown fur and bright blue eyes. "And I don't know which one. Just the guild here."

Eterne sighed. "There's two light guilds here. Eternal Guardians and NightGale. NightGale opened two weeks ago, Eternal Guardians opened three months ago."

"Maybe I should let them fight over me…" Ragnar cupped his chin thinking about it.

"You can't be serious!" Eterne sweatdropped.

"Nope! I'm kidding." Ragnar laughed at Eterne's face.

"Right. I guess I could bring you to our guild hall." Eterne offered.

"Sounds good." Ragnar smiled at Scarf. "So we going to try and get in? Or just pretend it didn't work out and go home." Scarf shrugged. "Well that's a help." They walked in silence, though the outskirts of town and down a pretty gravel path, one the way up, Ragnar saw a river pass them and join a small lake.

"That's Sunflower Lake, it was just a crater a few months ago, but then the river that used to connect with the sea, filled up the crater and created a lake. It's beautiful, but the crater it filled holds some bad memories in the guild. So don't bring up how the crater got there." Eterne and Ragnar climbed to the top of the hill and the Guildhall was in sight at last. Shouting and commotion could be clearly heard coming from inside. Eterne held open for Ragnar as he looked around, awed.

"You have a river going through your guild hall," He said to Eterne as walked in.

"Yes. Yes we do." She stretched and turned to Ragnar. "It was nice meeting you but I'm gonna go, that's our master there." She jabbed her thumb at Shirou and made her way through the crowd to the nearly bare request board. Ragnar wondered over to talk to Shirou, wondering if he should join the guild.

Many recruits have joined Eternal Guardians since it opened, and a lot of new faces have appeared in the guild hall. Over at the bar, is the temporary Barmaid Sunflower, her ex-master Gabe keeping up his usual habit of pestering her for more drinks then he needs. Next to them laughing at their antics is the new recruit Roxy. Roxanne Von Crystaline or Roxy's wavy golden hair is hips length, her eyes are hazelnut, and her skin is pale. She's 5'6, has Small, pink, thin lips, thin eyebrow, long eyelashes. A scar visible on her right neck. Her guildmark is white, on the back of her left shoulder. She wears an unbuttoned blue denim jacket tied at her waist, blue tight long sleeved shirt, dark brown knee length shorts, dark brown boots. "Hey Momo, think I'll ever like a guy like that?"

"I don't like him!" Sunflower hurphed and slammed Roxy's drink on the table.

"Sure you don't" Momo raised an eybrow. Next to her is her new friend Momo. Momo has big round light pink eyes, her long dark pink hair is normally up in a high ponytail tied with a black ribbon. Her light tan skin shows off her orange guildmark next to her neck. She wears a black long sleeve crop top with a very low neck line it has small orange flowers decorating the sleeves, a white knee length skirt, a black lace belt, black leggings and orange heels. Momo drank her booze and turned to greet another new recruit.

Jay Brean, a gay male who's best friends with Momo and Roxy, is Non muscular, 5'9, has a scar on his left cheek that runs to his hair in the shape of a jagged sword hilt, and has a tattoo on his left arm of the moon, his eyes are a vibrant blue like the ocean, his pitch black hair spikes in the front and straightens towards the back. His skin is not to pale but not to dark. His guildmark is white on his left wrist. He wears a black sweatshirt left open, a white tank top, black shorts, black and white skate shoes, and a checkered bracelet. "Momo! Leave some booze for the rest of us will ya?"

Sitting at a table reading is Mark. Mark is very average-sized and shaped, though he is a bit lean due to the work he does as a mage. He stands at around 5'5, tea green eyes, mid-neck length dark brown hair, It spikes slightly at the bottom. Mark has somewhat pale skin. His green guildmark is on his left forearm. Mark wears a white t-shirt, cerulean blue hoodie, black jeans, and dark blue sneakers. He is incredibly smart and is great at ignoring the chaos in the rest of the guild hall. He sighs as he turns another page.

Sitting across from him, talking to Sapphire is Charlotte. Charlotte Stern, also known as Charles or Lota, is average height, has blue eyes with golden rings around the iris, hip-length light brown hair in a long ponytail, and fair skin that shows off her white guild mark with a golds outline. She is wearing a white sports bra, an open large dark pink trench coat, black jeans with pink boots, and a golden bellybutton ring.

Looking at the flowing water and sipping coffee is Lucillia Vandal, or Lux. She is 5'8, has a curvaceous with a generous bust, lots of little scars across her body and one across her right cheek running down her left calf, Lux has has a permanent limp. She has golden brown eyes, messy neck length black hair, tanned skin, and a turquoise guildmark on her right shoulder. She is wearing a white tank top with a turquoise flannel around her waist, black shorts and black heavy duty combat boots.

Alma sat at her own table as well. Looking into the water she nibbled on some chocolate, which made her smile a bit. She could trust chocolate. She watched the others warily, and didn't trust any of them. She only join this guild so she could keep an eye on Rey.

Currently running the coffee shop was Yuki. Yukimura Aiko or Yuki, is average size, has blue eyes, white haire, pale skin, and her guildmark is blue on her shoulder. She wears a light blue tank top with a white blouse covering it a light blue skirt with a checkered pattern and brown boots

Sitting on the stairs was the new recruit Noire. Noire Blackburn is 5'9, has black eyes, black hair covering one eye, pale skin, and a dark purple guildmark over his heart. Noire wears white long sleeve button up shirt, black trench coat, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Noire is currently watching his guildmates and their happy lives from above.

Watching all the hubbub from above, is Black. Black Silverclaw or Black 6'2 with a skinny athletic build, oval magenta eyes, medium length white silver hair, pale skin, black on his left palm  
Black wears a black cloak, loose red shirt, long black pants, black steel toed combat boots with a knife hiding in the right boot, and black fingerless gloves.

Among the commotion, Shirou started to get overwhelmed and sighed. She had reached the end of her rope. "DAMN YOU ALL!" The room when quiet. "I CAN"T TAKE ALL THE NOISEY BUZZ! WHY DON"T YOU ALL GO OUT ON JOBS?!"

"There isn't enough to go around." Zack, one of the most powerful members of the guild replied. Zach is 6' 0 with a muscular build, he has a red scar, ocean sky blue eyes, black spiky wild hair, light tan skin, and his guildmark is black with blue lines. Zach wears a hooded black coat with red flames, blue lines on the sleeve and bottom plus the guild symbol on the back of his coat. He has a pair of black gloves that have blue shells, a red T-shirt over a white tank top, baggy pants with blue pockets, and black with sliver and blue trim steeled toe boots.

"THEN GO IN TEAMS!" Shirou yelled. "Why the hell don't you all have teams?!"

"We were never assigned any, Master Shirou," Zornan answered. Zornan is 6'2, skinny with pale skin lacking any scars. He appears thin and weak but is physically very powerful and skilled in close combat. He has dark green eyes with heavy shadows, short and frizzled whitish gray hair, pale skin, and his guild mark is on the back of his right hand. Zornan wears a strange dark yellow robe with black and gold along the edges that hugs close to his body. He wears a mask which leaves only his eyes exposed as well as a hood to cover the rest of his head. He has closed boots and thick leather gloves.

"THEN I'LL ASSIGN THEM NOW! DAMN IT!" Shirou glared at the crowed. "I'm randomly selecting teams and if you don't like it, you can leave. All team names will be based off of gods and goddesses, due to the fact that they are eternal guardians themselves. Alright so …. Team Artemis: Kari, Roggie and Rey! Team Gaia: Sunflower, Azure, Yuki and Noire! Team Mars: Ren, Chester, Alma, Mark and Lucillia! Team Mercury: Eterne, Skyler, Sapphire and Aden! Team Saturn: Momo, Charlotte, Jay, Silica and Alia! Team Jupiter will be made of all S-class members: Zack, Black, Sam, Gabe, and Zornan." All teams got together and chose a request off the board. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Shirou coulf feel a headache coming on. "Damn kids…"

"Miss?" Ragnar asked cooly. He held out the note from the council out to Shirou.

"That council! They're so nosy! Fine, you can be a member here." Shirou sighed. Ragnar was conflicted; he was ordered to join the guild, be he personally had no intention of joining. "Oh wait. You'll have to pass initiation."

"Initiation?" Ragnar repeated. "What's that?"

"You'll have to fight _**Helia**_ in order to get in. "Shirou smirked knowingly.

* * *

Sunflower City, _The Pursuit of Fate_.

That night, flying high above the town of Sunflower, was the second guild, NightGale. NightGale's guildhall was the incredible airship and zeppelin: _The Pursuit of Fate._ _The Pursuit of Fate_ , was quite incredible, at 150 feet tall, and 550 long, it was enormous. It was shaped as a purple zeppelin with raven wings coming out the sides. The top had black sharp pointed dorsal fins leading to the back, where three other fins jutted out of the zeppelin. In the center of the three fins was a giant gold fan. The balloon itself seemed to glow inside and caused an eerie glow in the air around it. On either side, the NightGale's guildmark, the wings of a bird, was painted in gold. There was something incredible about the inside of _The Pursuit of Fate_ as well. Where most zepplins and blimp's balloons are mostly hollow, _The Pursuit of Fate_ 's balloons are used as the actual living quarters for the guild. Six stories inside the balloon give all the members the space and entertainment they need. The control room underneath the balloon was two stories, one story held the lacrimas and various magic items that actually keep it in the air, and the second holds all the controls and tools needed to steer the airship. The ballon is made of material similar to one way glass, if one is inside, they can see the town below them, but if one is outside, all they can see is the purple ballon.

NightGale has two Masters: Master Ryan and Master Blake, who at this moment are in their office totally unaware of what their guild mates are up to in the main hall. Down a flight of stairs is the main hall, it takes up nearly the entire floor. The first part of the main hall area, is right in the middle of the ship, it has benches and tables lined up over dark wood floors, a bar is sat right in the middle of the room in the shape of a square. The light purple ceiling is covered with string lights, and a slightly purple carpet is placed over the mini staircase leading to the second area. The second area, in the front of the ship (aka Forward or Bow) is four feet lower than the first area, it has carpet, bean bags and plush sofas. A large viewing Lacrama is placed near the bean bags and sofas. The kitchen is at the back of the ship (aka Aft or Astern), and above the kitchen are the Masters' office. The ship also has a bath house, swimming pool, game room, gym, spa, dance floor and a small dojo

The guild members of NightGale all wanted to surprise their masters by baking a cake to thank them for such grand hospitality. This is what lead to a baking fight between guildmembers…

To Be Continued…


	11. MetaGods Ark:Chap 10: We F'ed Up

Hello Everyone! For Presidents weekend I have decided to make everyone weekend a little bit brighter by posting a chapter everyday day for the next 3 days! This ark has taken a lot of time and I struggled a lot, but Its finally started to take shape and now it is ready for you lovely viewers to enjoy!

Until tomorrow!

* * *

oOo

Sunflower City, Jaz' Cafe

A day had past since the teams had been deployed. Ragnar sat watching his ferret friend Scarf eat a portion of his meal, and tried to comprehend the crazy things that had happen since then. Shirou had taken Ragnar though the guild hall to a back door, outside there was a beautiful field with a view of a shining lake. The river from the guild hall linked to the lake just as Eterne had said. Two hundred feet away was a training ground of epic proportions, the lot had rusted train rails as obstacles to create a kind of large climbing structure, inside there were many ares to train, race, and lift weights made out of broken train wheels. To Ragnar, it looked like a training ground for mentally insane try hard recyclers. Many of these stations were scattered around on multiple rail beams, inside and outside the structure, in order to force members to test balance, speed, climbing ability and footwork while increasing their strenght. This was only part of the training ground, it seemed that there was a scrappy but hardcore station for every ability Ragnar could think of. Shirou explain all of this as she lead Ragnar to a rickety makeshift treehouse of sorts. There was no way to get up to the first ten feet, and from there the long path to the top of the treehouse spiraled upwards. There seemed to be many kinds of dummies, traps, tripwires, obstacles and the overall structure had no railings and seemed extremely dangerous. "Get to the top and find Helia, then she will decide whether you are ready to join our guild." Shirou gave Ragnar a smile, he blue eye glinting before laying on a nearby sun bed (or lounger) to watch his progress.

And that was basically it, Ragnar had to find his way to the top. Little did he know Shirou was watching him and judging him on the trials herself. Each trial represented a characteristic of the guild that needs to reflect in a Eternal Guardians member, these characteristics are: Innovation, Determination, Adaptation, Loyalty, and most importantly Individualized Personality. Ragnar remembered what happened very well, but he was sworn to secrecy. He had pasted every trial but one, Loyalty. He guessed it was because he was still conflicted about joining. Helia, with her bright smile and lively personality, saw this immediately. He now had one chance to prove loyalty to the guild, or he would fail the imitation process and get rejected from the guild. And the only thing Ragnar could reveal to anyone, was which trials he passed. Ragnar allowed Scarf to crawl up his shirt and curl around his neck. "What about you Scarf? Any ideas?" Ragnar chuckled at the excited squeaks from Scarf. "Well you're right, I'm sure helping out around the guild hall is a great way to earn there loyalty,"

"Loyalty goes both ways, you have to show them you are loyal. Thats what the trail is about after all." Jaz winked at the two of them "Cute ferret. You and him are welcome anytime." her red hair flowing behind her as she quickly slid to across the room to help another customer.

"But how did she….?" Ragnar grinned, his mood lightened instantly now his problems were almost over. He sprinted thought the busy streets, street vendors screaming at him to buy there wares or die. This was lost on him as he came to the trail leading to the eternal guardians guild hall. He was nearly at the top when Scarf squeaked something into Ragnar ear. Ragnar looked around, "Thats true. The boulders here are blocking the town from seeing most of the guild hall. Do you think more people would come for help if we move them?" Scarf gave a confirming steak and climb off of Ragnar. "Well, this will be my first act of loyalty!" Scarf shook his head, but watch his friends antics.

" **Spike Magic: Needle Spray**!" Ragnar's hands suddenly grew spikes and shot out in a flurry of razor sharp spikes. The boulders closest to Ragnar exploded into little chunks, spraying the area and nearly hitting Scarf, who gave out a steak of anger. "Heh, sorry Scarf. I'll be more careful." Ragnar rubbed the back of his neck then turned to face the last of the boulders. "Ok. **Spike Magic: Reinforcement** " Spikes grew out of Ragnar's elbows, and more spikes grew to make a sturdy sharp blade made of spikes. Ragnar gave Scarf a small smile and took off for the nearest boulder, leaping into the air he brought the spike from his elbow down onto the boulder, effectively cutting and shattering it. He wasted no time disposing of the other three large boulders, and although he was a tad tired from the work out, he grinned at Scarf as he admired his handiwork. "Now all of Sunflower will know where their Guardians lie." Ragnar laughed and waltzed up to the guild hall with Scarf on his heels.

"Hello, Everyone! Guess who just destroyed all the boulders blocking the sight of the building?! This guy! Now lots of people will give us request!" Ragnar's words echoed emptily in the shadowed guild hall. The fire in the center of the room was out, giving a hollow feeling to the room. The more he looked around the emptier the place felt, and his smile slowly fell. But the guild hall wasn't empty, it was half empty, what was left of the teams returned with serious injures, and every person in the room was cover from head to toe with cut, bruises and burns. A majority of the members were in casts and bandages. But the sight of their hollow, depressed and defeated faces drove a frozen icicle into the heart of anyone who saw them. The room held a mood of only darkness, a deep and painful mixture of anger and sadness from self-hate and defeat. No one was spared, from this, and the injures the members suffered were ten fold worse on their souls then their bodies. Each and every person standing before Ragnar had become empty shells of the people they were before. "Lord of All Fiore…. Oh …. I can't…..I…." Ragnar could barely grasp the reality "What…. What happened?"

Total silence from the guild. No one had the strength to talk. No one spoke until Roxy seemed to break down. "Everyone's gone." Roxy Croaked, her once beautiful golden hair was matted and seemed as colorless as her expression. "We tried to save them. We did." Large tears rolled down her face, and her voice rose as she spoke. "We all tried to stop them. Why couldn't we stop them? Why did this happen? I'm not weak! I'm not! I'm not! I can't be weak! So I'm not weak. I tried with everything I had. But… I couldn't stop them. I'm not weak." She slumped into a ball on the floor, uncontrollably sobbing.

"Every Single Team was attacked. The attackers… they weren't human, they were brutal. They weren't fast, but we had no time to dodge their attacks. They weren't strong, but we couldn't keep up with their blows." Jay say down and hugged the sobbing Roxy. "We fought with everything we had, every single one of us were injured and defeated within seconds. We were forced to watch as they dragged our team mates away. Everyone found themselves paralyzed as a green mist consumed us. We couldn't fight. We couldn't retreat. We couldn't help our friends. We couldn't even help ourselves. 'The originals have been summoned'. That what they told us as they kidnaped everyone who founded this guild. Out of all the founders, only Master Shirou and Miss Helia still remain." Jay's voice shook but he seemed to manage hiding his raw emotions.

"And that is why while I am out, Jaz is in charge." Shirou's voice drew attention from the members. "I will look for the missing members with Team Jupiter and Helia. Everyone is to stay here and rest. You can't win a fight with wounds that bad and souls this crushed. Honestly, I'm surprised you made it through Sunflower without being killed. But at least that says something for your determination. Stay here, let your bodies rest and your souls heal. As master I have declared both these monsters and the quest for finding the missing member as SS class, so If any of you are stupid enough to go out looking for ether of them. I will permenanlty remove you from the guild." Shirou's normal kind, gung-ho nature had been replaced with a cold and serious aura.

"But Master!" Charlotte Stood her blue eyes were deep with worry. "I want to help! Im sure some of us can!"

Shirou look the girl right in the eye. "None of you are ready. You are all experience fighters. All of you could go join whatever guild you wish too, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, NightGale, Sabertooth. But you all lack something important. I don't blame you for the kidnapping of our friends, I don't blame you for being over powered. But each of you lack something where it really counts, and I can't tell you what that is. All of you need to figure it out together, and until you do. All of you need to fight your own battles, and fight each others battles. Maybe then, You can call yourself true Guardians. But as for right now. You are injured, you are broken, you are unable to combat this enemy. Therefore, you will all stay here. I Hope you realize what you are missing while I am gone, but I suppose I really just hope all of you get better. Try not to give Jaz to hard of a time." Shirou left her guild in both better and worse shape then before, and met up with Team Jupiter. Team Jupiter, which consists of all the S class members, was the only team not attacked.

"So why wasn't I kidnapped?" Gabe huffed. "Don't I count as a founding member?"

"Not really," Zack replied. "You only joined a month ago. Sure you were constantly AT the guild, but you were never really IN it before then."

"So why wasn't she kidnapped?" Gabe pointed to Sam, who glared.

"I had to deal with getting the guild approved and making sure the guild ownership passed from me to Shirou, which meant I had to leave the guild altogether at one point. So I was kicked out of the guild officially before I re-joined." Sam humphed and walked faster to get away from Gabe and the other boys in the group.

Gabe noticed the silence "So-"

With a collective effort the entire group screamed in frustration. "GABE! SHUT UP!"

"Master Shirou," Black said with a dazzling smile. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Thats what I was-" Gabe started only to be forcefully gagged by Zach's hand.

"You're seriously annoying me," Zach rolled his eyes at Gabe.

Master Shirou Sighed. "It's ok, you know," Helia's voice behind them made the members stop and turn. "You didn't want an accident like mine to happen to the rest of the guild. They were injured and if they even walk through Sunflower they'll be preyed upon. So yes you were harsh, but you were also right." Helia's feet never touched the ground, but she walked up to the group.

"I forgot you were some kind of ghost, It's kinda freaky to think about." Sam chuckled."I suppose it would be better to say zombie though."

"Sunflower bound parts of my soul back into my body, so yes, I suppose being the walking undead, I would classify as a zombie. And I would really stress undead if you were there to see what my body looked like after the incident. It took a lot of time and guts to pull that whole thing off. Not that it matters what my body looks like, I mean, I'm technically still dead." Helia laughed at this while Sam cringed.

"Right… a zombie. My bad," Sam mentally wish she hadn't brought the whole thing up.

"Well, shall we get walking again?" Shirou lead the way once again.

"You never actually told us where we are going, Master Shirou," Black's magenta eyes glinted in the light of the sun as he turned his attention back to Shirou.

"Well…. All Right," Shirou Sighed. "I'm going to get help from another guild. One from a far city."

"Which guild?" Asked Zach.

" _ **Phoenix Sky**_ "

oOo

Eternal Guardians Guild Hall

Momo spoke first. "We all struggled to get in this guild, we all struggled to fight for our friends, and we all struggled to come back here and face our defeat. BUT WE DID IT! We came here to help this town and now she thinks were aren't worth two shits! Well I'm done!" Momo stood to leave.

"Wait!" Mark blocked her path.

"What, Bookworm?" Momo glared.

"I know you're upset, but leaving isn't the answer. If you leave, Shirou will only be right! Because then you abandoned the friends you were supposed to protect! If we leave, then we are no better then the people that took our friends."

"Then what can we do?" Lucillia or Lux Asked quietly. "Is there anything we can really do?"

"We could find a way to prove her wrong. That we are guardians and we have what it takes." Charlotte stated

"So we shove her words back at her, and then we force her to let us look for our friends." Yuki reiterated.

"That could work, if we play our cards right." Mark agreed, his tea-green eyes shining and the wheels in his head begin to turn.

"Is there any news about troubles cities? Maybe if we swoop in, solve all their problems and have the whole town praising our names, Shirou will change her mind." Noire Stated quietly.

"Well I wouldn't mind finally gaining her trust," Alma sighed.

"So we're all in?" Jay clarified.

"It sure seems like it." Roxy, who looked a bit better then she had earlier smirked.

"Olander!" Mark suddenly shouted. The guild turned to look at him with confused expressions. "Olander has had many troubles in the past, and I here they are having trouble now. It's a pretty popular story actually. But there is a local guild there."

"Then we make them look bad!" Momo smiled. " If we make the local guild look bad, and solve the towns troubles, then hell we might even end up creating a name for Eternal Guardians, and if that happens. There would be no way in hell Master Shirou could refuse us!"

"Then pack up everyone," Lux smiled. "We're going to Olander!" The guild hall became a flurry of people rushing to rooms and grabbing their things.

"Who is the local guild anyway?" Roxy asked Mark.

" _ **Wild**_ **_Masquerade_** ,"

oOo

?

Azure awoke in a high ceilinged cave, the sag mites and uneven rock wall seemed to make a maze like path ahead of her. She turned to Sunflower asleep next to her. Crawling over to the girl she quickly shook her awake. "Sunflower!"

A Sunflower dazed sat up. "Yeah? Is something wrong? And call me Sunny damn it"

"I don't know, probably. Can you remember how we got here?" Azure sighed as 'Sunny' shook her head.

"No!" Sunny stood and brushed herself off before mumbling "I changed my name, got a golden dye job on the tips of my hair and bought a brand new bloody outfit so people would remember its a new page for me and all that shit, and now all people remember about me is that I'm the ex-dark mage that became a freaking barkeep!"

"No one's even seen you in your 'new outfit'" Azure grumbled.

"But you admit I'm basically just known as the temporary barkeep?" Sunny deadpanned.

"Look at this!" Azure held a piece of paper. You won't believe it! It says we have one hour to get to the end of the maze or our friends will pay the price! And that we have to get to the end before some other people or-"

"Or we lose and our friends pay the price. Well we can't dawdle can we?" Sunny grabbed Azures hand and took off at a run.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Azure snatched back her hand.

"Yes! I'm going to the end of the maze! And right now," Sunny made a sudden left."I'm going left. Any other questions?"

"Why did I have to be paired with you?" Azure muttered annoyed under her breath. The two kept running a for what seemed like hours but they knew it couldn't possibly be. During this time they had doubled back several times and hit several dead ends.

"Hey I have a question." Sunny was bent over trying to catch her breath. "Did they ever say who we have to beat?"

"Yeah, It's a weird name, so at first I thought it was a joke, but I realized it was a guild name." Azure leaned against the grey stone wall behind her. Her eyes were green today, and her hair was a dark purple. "The name was..."

" _ **Sirens Fang**_ "

oOo

Pursuit of Fate

Lubrica Luzvalen or Lulu strolled down the hall happily humming to herself. Lulu is 11, and she has pale skin, pink pale lips, Green garnet hair collected in a bun. Her black guild mark, which is in the shape of raven wings, is visible whit her high shorts. She wears a black top with a black leather jacket that is just a tad big for her, and black platform boots. She walked down the stairs to the main floor of the guildhall, and her attention was brought to a commotion in the kitchen. "Watch it!" Lulu screamed as something flew out the door over her head, she opened the door slowly. The kitchen was a mess, every item from the fridge and pantry were ether on the giant cake standing 6 feet high, or on the walls, surfaces, ceil, and of course, the people arguing and throwing the food around the room.

Akemi Hajime was covered in flour and what looked like garbage. "I'll kill you, fish brain!" A fish head stuck out of her hair, and being tied to the ocean herself, it could be seen why she was so angry. Underneath the garbage and flour, Akemi was 26, had light green eyes, dark blue hair like the sea, tan skin, and a turquoise guild mark on her lower leg. Akemi likes to wear simple clothes, she is currently wearing black pants, and a sleeveless white V-neck blouse shirt, with white tennis shoes and a brown waist belt. Akemi grabbed a ladel and pounced on the person next to her. "Get back here! Seaweed Breath!"

Akemi's rival in nearly everything, was also the person who seem to be the most like her. If Akemi represented the vast ocean, Bermuda represent the seas and the shallows. Bermuda seemed to mostly be fine, except for a red large stain on her beloved blue jacket. Bermuda pulls out two scissors and caught the ladle as it was about to crash onto her head. Bermuda Storm, has light blue unbre hair tied into long twin tails. She has white as milk skin, Startling dark blue eyes. A Light blue guild mark on her her ankle, right above her black tennis shoes. Bermuda does not like simple clothes, like a reef, she likes clothes that are colorful and complex. wears coral colored shorts, a white tank top and a light blue hoodie with cat ears and a tail. She has light blue Headphones around her neck, and an anchor necklace. On the brown belt around her waist there are the slots for the two scissors she likes to carry either side. "I never left, Gil Girl!" Bermuda slashed at Akemi with her scissors then sheathed them and grabbed the nearest item, an apple. Bermuda barely manged to dodge the ladle and she chucked the apple in any direction. The apple flew though the air before hitting someone on the head.

Cornolas grunted and rubbed his head. "Hey, watch where you throw things! you'll hit the cake you two!" With out hesitation, both girls threw bananas and a jar of jam at the mage. Cornolas sighed as the jam hit his armor plate. "I just cleaned that." Cornolas is 30, 6 foot with a little bit of muscle. His warm brown eyes are always a little closed, he has Long blonde hair combed back, pale skin and wears a beige coloured shirt with shoulder armor plating and a brown belt. faint green pants and thick brown boots.

"Well I suppose everyones having fun," Chuckle Ryouga as he childishly threw a tomato at Lulu. Ryouga Maleforce or Ryo, is also know as the StormRunner of NightGale. He is 18, thin with light muscle, and 5'7. He has wild green hair, soft golden eyes, pale skin which shows the green guild mark on his palm well. Ryo is very fond of is individual style, he wears a green hoodie with yellow t-shirt underneath. Wears white pants and wears white running shoes. He also has a golden cross necklace that his grandmother gave him for his 14th birthday that he cherishes. Unfortunately for him, A guild member that was minding their own business, walked into the crossfire.

Melody is usually quiet and anti-social, but she is loyal to her guild and so she helped her fellow guild mates bake the large cake, however at this moments, Melody turned to look at Ryo with flames of hell in her eyes. "I thought I told you to stop being an idiot when you did this earlier!" Melody Grace Olympia or Mei, is 19, tall, standing by the height of 5ft7, she has long athletic legs, delicate, strong shoulders, an hourglass figure, c-cup breast, and heart-shaped face. Melody has bright blood-red eyes, silky, slight wavy black hair tied in a side ponytail that reaches to her mid-back. The tips of her hair are curled and dyed blood red and her guild mark is blood red in color and placed on the center of her left upper arm. Melody wears a red tanktop, a black mini-leather jacket with gold studs on the sleeves, and golden chains laced in zig-zags on the back, ripped black jeans, and black biker boots. She also wears a golden studded red belt with a black small bag attached to it, red fingerless gloves and a golden chained necklace with a rose-shaped ruby charm. "I'll make you pay for ruining my outfit!"

"But doesn't it match?" Ryo joked

"IDIOT!" Melody grabbed a pan an swung it at his head.

Lulu sighed, this was quiet normal for the guild. Except none of them could use their powers due to a 'no magic in the kitchen' rule. "Guys you'll wake the guild masters! Do you want everyone to get into trouble?"

Bermuda lay down the large piece of meat she was about to throw at Akemi. "I want to eat this cake"

"Well you can't, Fish Face, it's for the masters!" Akemi tried to brush off the flour and after a hair flip and a eye roll from Bermuda, Akemi had maintained her usually lady like personality.

"Lulu's right, we should keep quiet or the whole things blown," Cornolas chuckled

"The only reason I won't kick your ass is because I don't want to spoil the surprise" Melody glared at Ryo.

"What surprise?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"MASTER!" The guild members all froze.

oOo

The cats out of the bag! I am working with **6 other SYOC Guilds that will Guest Star in Eternal Guardians**! Both Eternal Guardians and NightGale will work with these characters!

Here are the names and creators of the guilds, I would check them out because they are super cool and I'm sure it would help you follow the story plot:

 **Sirens Fang-** ** _cherry blossoms red willow_**

 **Black Rose- _babyassassin8_**

 **Phoenix Sky- _AngelicaCandy_**

 **Ice Phoenix- _Daige or Gurren Lagann-kochi Izumi_**

 **Wild Masquerade- _TheMagiSpirit_**

 **Iron Raven- _FantasticallyTragical_**


	12. MetaGods Ark: Chap 11:Off To Battle

So Day 2! I hope you like the last chapter! Speaking of which, there was an error so I added more content for the NightGale guild, so please go back and read it. I hope this chapter will help explain craziness and also get more of the wheels turning on this ark. so I'm actually having a lot of trouble with my laptop, so later I will expand this chapter.

oOo

Shirou sighed as the cart finally pulled to a stop. "Its nice to be on land again." Zach sighed happily as he sat on the ground, Helia barely pulled herself off the cart, both of their body language and sick expressions proving that being a dragonslayer can really suck sometimes. The group walked through a peaceful village, with nice smiling people greeting them. They came upon a grand guild hall with double doors and Shirou knocked twice.

The doors were opened by a 14 year old girl with silver hair, dark blue eyes, thigh length white socks, white shorts, and oversized light blue vest and black shoes. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"I am Master Shirou of Eternal Guardians, and I am here to talk to Master Tenma, I sent a letter that should have arrives hours before us." Shirou told the girl with importance.

"It's nice to meet you Master Shirou, I am Mai of Phoenix Sky, we are expecting you." Mai let the group inside and sat them at a large table. Across the table was Master Tenma, and her guild members stood behind her.

"It's good to see you again Shirou, but I hop you aren't hear to declare war on us." Tenma smiled softly.

Shirou laughed. "No, no. Nothing like that, I was hoping you could let me borrow your guild actually. Unfortunately, some of my guildmember have been kiddnapped, and the rest of my guild are injured and unable to fight. I was hoping you would be so kind as to let my hunt down my guild with yours."

"Well, it's an intriguing notion. But it will cost you," Tenma leaned back in her chair "Dearly"

Sam flinched, as she knew how little the Eternal Guardians truly had. "We can offer 40,000 jewel," She offered.

"Cheap, cheap, cheap. But I'll take it if I can have a date with that one," She gestured to Gabe.

The Guardians all smirked as for the first time, Gabe couldn't think of anything to say. "Done," Shirou smirked. "Well, I should tell you that the only thing we have left of any of our missing members is this," Shirou held up her wrist to reveal a thread tied onto it, the thread was made of a dark material. "Ren was kind enough to make a shadow thread to lead us to them."

"So you just need us for muscle?" Tenma grinned "You could have just said so, we would have charged you nothing!"

Zack chuckled. "Maybe you should tell that to people before they offer to pay,"

"I like this kid," Tenma grinned at Zack. "Maybe I'll date him too."

"You'd date every male in my guild if you could," Shirou laughed. "Well then, It seems that everything is sorted. Tell your guild to pack their bags, we'll wait outside," Shirou stood.

"I look forward to meeting you all," Black waved as he left. "Well Master Shirou, it was interesting to see you have connection outside of Sunflower,"

Shirou lightly wacked Black over the head. "I have a life you know,"

"Fascinating, tell me more," Black joked.

"God, just kiss already," Sam chuckled at Shirou's face Turing red. "I was joking. Jeez, calm down Master,"

"It would be cute though," Helia smirked

"Looks like everyones ready," Zack turned as the doors opened. "That was barely two minutes, how did they pack so fast?"

Shirou shrugged, her pink hair following the movement. "I'd just leave a guilds quirks to themselves."

Master Tenma walked up to Shirou. "Take care of my guild, Shirou, I'm afraid I have business elsewhere."

"Of Course, and good luck with that, Tenma," Shirou turned and lead the large group of people down past the village and into the woods. The woods here were dense and packed with life, the path was starting to be overrun with little plants and the deeper the group entered the more run down the paths were. "So Phoenix's," Shirou yelled so the entire group could hear her, causing a few dragonslayers to cringe. "While we are on this adventure together, I think its important to know each other. So introduce yourselves, give your age, something you like and you're favorite whatever, and my guild will follow."

"Hello everyone, I am Ondera, I'm 17 and I like going on jobs, I guess" Ondrea sweat dropped. Ondrea has waist-length pink hair with two plaits over her shoulder, blue eyes, and she wears a black baggy sweater, red skirt, black high socks and brown ankle boots.

"I'm Ichigo, and My favorite thing is probably sleeping," Ichigo has white hair, brown eyes, slim build body, and he is wearing beige baggy pants, tucked into his black combat boots, and a dark blue turtle neck with no sleeves.

"I'm Snow!" Snow is Ichigo's white exceed.

"I'm Celestail, I'm 17, and I like to tease," Celestial has short lavender hair, gray eyes, She wears a dark blue kimono with the sides cut out to reveal high brown boots.

"I'm Constance, and I like my exceed Blue." Constance has dark gray hair and blue eyes, wears a blue and white dress with the sleeves ripped off, black shoes and a black belt.

"I'm Blue!" A little blue and white cat smiled.

A noise from the bushes interrupted their conversation. "Who's there?" Ichigo and Zack yelled at the same time.

"Pretty Woman!" A Vulcan came out the bushes and started to advance on Ondera. The Vulcan got two feet before suddenly vanishing.

"Such speed. I could barely see that chain." Black remarked.

"I'm sure the Vulcan could say the same."Shirou smirked as the Vulcan fell back through the tree tops.

"And no incantation?" Sam questioned.

"I'm a member of the council, that means I'm powerful, remember?" Shirou laughed at her guild members antics. "We can have more introductions later, I believe we are close to the next town, in town we can take a private carriage from here to where ever this goes." Shirou gestured to the thread.

"Master look!" Zach pointed to the thread.

"Holy crap, its disappearing!" Celestil exclaimed.

The thread was slowly turning back into shadows, around Shirou's wrist, ever so slowly getting thinner. "We need to hurry," Shirou's eyes darkened, and she took off at a sprint, the group had no choice but to follow her lead.

oOo

Olander

Olander was a beautiful and busy town. With so many buildings for shopping, entertainment, restaurants, and enjoying oneself, how could it be anything but busy. It was a far cry from the run down, nearly deserted, criminally run Sunflower City that the Eternal Guardians were used to. "So how close are you now?"a chirpy 5'4, 17 year old girl asked another girl in a ticket booth.

"I need two more days pay, and then I can afford a place in Sunflower." the girl in the ticket booth replied. The girl in the ticket booth is Taiga Kato, She is 19, 5' 6", slim, hourglass figure, pale skin, and has a scar reaching from the corner of her right eye to the center of her right cheek. Taiga turquoise eyes, pale blue waist length hair pulled into a high ponytail that's tied with a white ribbon, her bangs are side swept to her left and sections of her blue hair fall over her shoulders. Her outfit consists of an electric blue crop top, a black skirt, and pair of black knee-high boots with one inch heels.

"Not anymore," The dark haired girl pulled out a medium bag of jewel and placing it on the ticket counter. "This is for getting me my job,"

"You didn't!" Taiga exclaimed. "This more then I can ask for, really, I can't except this."

"Just take the gift. You can leave straight after you help me with the next arrival," The girl chuckled. "Did you ever decide between Eternal Guardians or NightGale?"

"No, I'm hoping I'll decide when I get there," Taiga smiled at the girl. "Thank you," The whistle of a nearby train caught there attention and it was back to work for them.

The dark haired girl waited for her group to arrive near the front train doors. And there they were, the newbies and rookies of Eternal Guardians, barely over their injuries and pretending to be on a mission. "Welcome to Olander! I hope that you enjoyed your train ride here, because we have a long list of sights and areas to visit before sunset!" Said the dark haired girl. She has long black hair with a white ribbon tied in it, big jade green eyes, and pale skin. Wearing a white strapless top and dark jean shorts. Brown combat boots and a white ribbon around her neck. "I'm Daphne Lilica and I will be your tour guild!" Daphne smiled brightly at the group. "Now if you will follow me, we can get you registered in the books and we can be on our way." She stopped at a nearby ticket counter booth and signaled the group to join her.

"I'm getting a weird vibe from her," Roxy said so only the group would hear.

"Maybe," Said Momo, "But we should bare with her for the moment." Momo walked to join the girl and everyone followed suit.

"Whoever is in charge, can they fill out this sheet for your guild?" Daphne asked politely.

"Well actually-" Jay started.

"I'm the master." Charlotte spoke quickly, her blue eyes glittered mischievously and grabbed the board. "My guild and I are on urgent business, and would just like to know the locations of the shops, Wild Masquerade guild hall and places to stay. Charlotte made quick work of the form and gave it to Taiga.

"Thank you, Eternal Guardians. Have a good day Master Shirou." Taiga smiled.

"And good luck to you on all your adventures, Taiga," Daphne waved goodbye and lead the Eternal Guardians out the train station. "On your right is the best bakery in town, I would suggest trying out there moon scones." Daphne continued down the main streets in town, informing the Guardians of all the interesting and popular sites. "Here is the town hall, I'm sure whatever business you have, it will be worked out in there," The town hall was a beautiful, large stone building.

"Thank you," Charlotte said "I appreciate that, being the Master of the Eternal Guardians." this earned her serval groans and glares from the other members.

"Of course," Daphne smile and lead them down a little street. They saw another tall building right at the end of the street, it was brown and burgundy in color and had an oak tree growing in the court yard in front of it. "And that is the best hotel here, In my opinion at least, It's called the Great Oak, and that is where you will be staying."

"Why here?" Lux asked suspicion laced in her voice.

"It's the only available place right now." Daphne shrugged. "But don't worry, it has a great view of none other then Wild Masquerade's guild hall!"

"How great," Mark said sarcastically.

"I would like to see this guild hall now if none of you mind," Yuki asked.

"It's behind you, dear," Daphne smiled as they all turned to face the guildhall. It was nestled on a hilled area a few miles outside of Olander, A beautiful meadow and forest surrounded and framed the guild hall perfectly, the guild hall itself looked like something from a painting.

"Now I can see what all the fuss is about," Roxy said in awe.

"I agree" Zornan replied His shadowed green eyes crinkled in amusement. "It is quite something,"

"The Wild Masquerade guild is the pride of Olander, even if some refuse to admit it. Well, This concludes your tour, My name is Daphne Lilica, if you ever need anything you can find me near the train station or around town. Good bye, everyone." With that, she waved goodbye and walked away from the group in the direction they came from.

"Well, time to unpack," Momo practically ran to the hotel, ready to turn their mission into a vacation as well.

"Let's settle in, then we can plan our next move over dinner," Jay suggested.

"That would be best," Mark agreed.

"Sounds perfect," Lux took a final glance at the Wild Masquerade guild hall. "After that, we'll be at war."

oOo

?

Azure grabbed Sunny's arm and pulled her out the way just as a spike shot out the wall and nearly impaled her. "Thanks," Sunny sheepishly grinned. The two girls ran down yet another hallway and turned left. Sunny rolled underneath another spike while Azure dodged it from the side. Never missing a beat, the two girls fought and dodged in perfect synchronized harmony. Both taking a different approach to a problem, but both helping each other and allowing the other the space they needed to move.

"Where now?" Azure spun in a circle, all four directions leading them to a dark area. "Perhaps we should stick with the right side again?"

"It doesn't matter, we just have to go. now." Sunny's voice dropped an octave from its usual, surprisingly happy voice.

"Sunflower?" Azure hesitated a second, just one second, before she got Sunny's meaning. Azure grabbed Sunny's wrist and pulling her to forward. Just as they rounded the corner, Azure stopped and held a finger to her lips, which Sunny returned with a silent eye roll. The two sat quietly as they heard footsteps close by. 'What do we do?' mouthed Azure.

'Ping-pong with gorillaz to eat leaf soda' Mouthed Sunny. Turns out she is not very good at mouthing words.

Azure sweatdropped. Then she quickly stood and turned the corner, simutaniously she threw a spell. " **Color Magic: Color Blast!** "

Their pursuer was caught in the blast and thrown to the floor. Azure quickly ran over and pinned the figure to the floor. "Who are you?!"

The person looked at Azure directly and humphed. "It's me, Sapphire!" Azure scrambled off Sapphire, who got up and brushed herself off.

"Saphie! You freaked us out for a second there," Sunny sprinted over to them. "Where did you come from?"

"Don't call me that. Sunflower," Sapphire said shortly. "And I came form the same place as you, I woke up ahead of you two and tried to explore, when I found myself back at the starting point, both of you were gone." Sapphire explained. "I think I found the exit, just follow me." Azure and Sunny followed Sapphire as she lead them through numerous new hallways. The three girls dodged more booby traps and eventually came to a place with monsters guarding the area.

"It has to be near by, there would be no point in guarding another empty hallway." Sunny stated, her blue eyes sparkled now her left was no longer hidden by her bangs, showing the eye where her Bloody Banshee symbol used to be.

"Agreed," Azure nodded. "So are we just going to bust in there and hopeful the best?"

"I have a better idea, I'll try and get their attention, you take out the stragglers and we all meet inside where ever they were guarding." Sunny didn't give ether of them time to respond, although it looked like Sapphire wanted to. " **Open gate of Lightening God: Jupiter!** " A 10 foot man in a white toga, with white and grey hair, carrying a broadsword made of lightening stood in front of Sunny. "Destroy every monster in sight," Sunny instructed. Azure and Sapphire ran through the hallway leaving Sunny and her celestial spirit to work.

The two girls found a brightly lit hole in a wall. "This is it, hopefully," Sapphire said. Azure ducked though the hole after Saphire. The sight appalled them. All their friends, and a group of others were fighting each other. Each group were paired off, and put in a script magic cage. "What is this?" Sapphire looked around the room. Some battles had ended, and the loser had always been turned into stone statue.

"There was a note that said if we didn't get to the end of the maze in an hour, our friends would pay the price." Azure whispered. "Is this what they meant?"

"That would be correct, Dearest." A low, hollow, yet attractive voice rose behind the two girls. The two quickly turn around to see a woman in a dark cloak. "You took your time getting here, scurrying all over like rats. Well your friends can thank you for their untimely deaths now. " The woman rises the hood of her cloak slowly. "Stone magic: Fre-'

"Stop!" Sunny screamed and put herself in-between her friends and the woman, Azure and Sapphire grabbed Sunny and they all looked at the woman as she finished her spell.

"-eze" The three girls transformed into statues.

oOo

The Pursuit of Fate

"You guys are going to be is so much trouble." Joked Blake Yakazuka, one of the two guild masters. "I'd clean this up before dinner though." Blake shyly smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Did you really bake a cake just for-WAHH!" Blake was interrupted as she slipped and fell on a banana peel. "Opff!"

"Guild Master Blake!" The members all sweat dropped at their Guild Master's clumsy nature, then quickly made sure to check she was alright.

"I'm fine, really," Blake said a bit nervous with all the attention. Blake was 17, Homosexual, 5'10, has a tomboyish stature and a vertical scar across her left eye. Blake eyes are purple with a silver tint, her hair is ash brown, she has pale skin, and her raven wing guild ark is pink on her right shoulder. Blake wears a light tan jacket over a blue shirt with a pink symbol, blue jeans and her shoes are black and white high tops.

"Are you sure? You took quite a spill," Tease a voice as someone walks through the door.

"Guild Master Ryan!" The members tried to hide the mess.

"Don't worry about it. Just clean it up before dinner need to start cooking." The second Guild Master is Ryan June. Ryan is 18, Gay, 6'3, broad shoulders,pretty built. Ryan's eyes are usually blue, but like Azure and Shirou, Ryan eyes change color. Ryan's eyes change colors to whatever mood he is in, and when he uses magic it would change into a shape or color of the type of magic he uses. Ryan's hair is spikey and brown, he has pale skin, and he has a purse guild mark on his hand. Ryan wears a black and purple flannel button up, black jeans, black steel toe boots, Sunglasses, black headphones, and a sword holster. Guild Master Ryan used his finger to try some of the frosting splattered on the wall. "Hmm. Not bad at all, I can't wait to enjoy it for dessert."

"Now that's an idea I can get behind." Bermuda said drooling slightly.

"You're disgusting," Akemi scoffed at Bermuda. "Cake for everyone sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Bottom Feeder," Bermuda muttered.

"I would like cake too," Roth said entering the kitchen, probably because he heard the word 'cake'. Lulu and the old mage had to step aside for him. Roth has pale skin, and his guild mark is sky blue on his left palm. Roth has medium spiky blonde hair that's a mess, and his eyes are hazel. Roth has a crimson red long-sleeved shirt with a broad yellow trim at the end of the sleeves, dark gray jeans and regular black shoes.

"Cake sounds delightful," Juliana, Akemi's best friend, spoke up. She had been frosting the cake in the middle of all of this. Keeping quiet and enjoying the entertaining chaos around her. Juliana Juliana Otspika or Juli has olive skin, her guild mark is mauve on her abdomen. Juli has Cerulean blue eyes, and unbre black to red hair. Juli wears a black long sleeves blouse that has a hole at the front, it reveals part of her breasts and abdomen, blue shorts, black tights and white boots.

"Masters, it seems There is a forest fire right outside the town of Sunflower. " Sakura Xalia informed everyone. Sakura has a voluptuous figure, sun-kissed skin, a small-medium scar on her throat, and a black vine-like tattoo beginning on her wrist and curling up her arm. er guild mark was sky blue on her left arm. Sakura's eye's are a bright blue, and her hair is a pastel pink styled in a medium-high ponytail tied with a ribbon. Sakura wears a white lace crop top, a leather black jacket, acid washed skinny jeans and over the knee high brown leather boots.

"Well then, Let's get everyone deployed." Ryan answered.

"I'll ring the summoning bell." Blake left the room and soon an alarm was hear through out the ship, calling all members to the main floor. "Ok, everyone. Grab your wings, you have been summoned to put out the forest fire, and if possible find the cause."

"It's just a fire, seriously. Are you sure we should be the ones to deal with it." Lulu questioned.

"We are a local guild, it is in our jurisdiction. So put out the fire, find the cause and come back, easy peasey," Ember Rose smirked cockily. Ember is 27, tan skin her guild mark is baby blue on her collarbone, slim yet fit, D cup, and 5'9. Ember has baby blue eyes, long silver naturally straight hair that goes down to her waist. Ember is wearing a black tank top with a white skater skirt, knee high white heeled boots and a silver choker.

"It does seem particularly easy, do we really need everyone to take care of it?" Sou Tsubaki asked. Sou is 19, slightly tan skin, muscular lean body, his silver and red guild mark. Sou's eyes are a dark blue eyes, and he has very spiky jet black hair. Sou has seemed to master the badass look, black leather jacket a white v neck underneath, black loose jeans held up by a brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Sou also wears a silver chain around his neck.

"It's because it's a fast growing fire that they want us to go together," Cornolas smiled.

"That's correct, and I'm afraid you will stay behind Amber," Master Ryan smiled at Sou's small sister, "He won't be fighting so there is no reason for you to go an watch this time."

"Awe" Pouted Amber. Amber is only 5, and so is quite small. she enjoys watching her brother fight bad guys, but most of the time she isn't allowed to watch because it is too dangerous for her. Amber has dark blue eyes and golden blond hair in pigtails, she likes to wear a blue frilly dress, and carries a teddy bear with her at all times.

"Don't worry," Cornolas grinned. "It looks like my friends are still somewhere on board, you can tell them I gave them all an order to play with you,"

"Hehehe!" giggled Amber happily. "Ok!"

"I suppose that makes sense, it is spreading fast." remarked Kaze. Kaze Phoenicis, is 18, fair skin, and his guild mark is orange on his right forearm. he has a medium build, 5'10, and he has a scar across his right eye. Kaze's eyes are red, and he has short, messy, spikey brown hair. He wears a red T-shirt with orange lines in the sides, navy blue jeans, brown sneakers and a red cape with an orange phoenix on its back.

"Hey, the more we talk the worse it gets, can we go?" Melody interrupted her red eyes flickering to the growing forest fire.

I agree, lets get out of here," Ryo said slightly nervous,the fire had indeed grown while they had been talking.

"Agreed. All of you are dismissed" Master Ryan commanded.

Everyone suddenly flooded down the stairs to the very bottom floor, past all the lacrima holding the place in the sky, to a loading dock near the back. The loading dock opened and the ramp lowered. A strong wing whipped through the room, causing a few members to nearly lose their balance. There were always two kinds of flyers in this guild: Akemi was the first kind, she threw on a black backpack like object and ran to the end of the ramp, just as she dived off, she activated the backpack device. 9 foot black Albatross wings on either side shot out suddenly, and a 5 foot long black Albatross tail followed. The wings and tail slowed Akari allowing her to ride the wind like a gilder or kite. Akemi smiled as she easily and elegantly rode through the wind, slowly spiraling through the night air truly enjoying the feeling of soaring through the wind. The first kind seems to part the air elegantly and with power, like angels.

The second kind was like Bermuda, who threw on the back pack as they leapt of the ramp. Bermuda always liked to leap off backwards, after putting on her headphones and turning on her music. Bermuda fell through Akemi's spiral and stuck her tongue out at her rival on the way down. "Last one to the fire is a prissy princess!" Bermuda screamed before activating her wings. In NightGale, everyone's wings were different, they were all black, but each one had the shape of a different bird. Bermuda's crooked 6 feet black sandpiper wings and 5 foot black perked sandpiper tail shot out. Bermuda raced through the wind, like a paper airplane she was looping and spinning, laughing as did her tricks and she enjoyed her own way of flying. The second kind, seemed to enjoy a thrill in flying, they flew quickly and almost dangerously, like freed roller coaster cars.

Lulu was the first kind, she hovered over the trees behind the racing rivals with the wings of a Hummingbird. "This will alway be my favorite part!" She squealed happily to herself.

Ryo was the second type. Definitely. He cracked up as he accidentally cut off Lulu " Sorry!" He yelled as he speed ahead with his black crooked Tern wings, and forked Tern tail.

Melody flew silently behind with the wings of a Hawk and smiled at her guild mates strange behaviors. Being the soaring type, she was the first type of flyer

Cornolas flew high above them all, his focus being the fire, he was the first type of flyer. Cornolas had the strong wings of a Golden Eagle.

Ember was the second type, and she dropped passed Cornolas and glided towards the fire with the wings of a Snowy Owl.

Juli was the First type, and she gracefully swooped down with the wings of a Swan.

Roth was the second, He flew in quick zig zags, with the wings of a Phoenix. The wings were similar to those of an eagle, but they were curved forward make a half circle.

Sou was the second type as well, and he waited until the last second, almost hitting the treetops before unlocking his Crow wings, and barely missing the trees around him.

Sakura hung back, not quite a people person at first. She was the first type, and she glided through the wind quietly with Blackbird wings.

They looked like a flock of birds, all taking to their prey, each one with different personality, but each made up an important part in the flock. The same could be said for their roles in the guild.

oOo

Taiga tiredly walked through the wood to Sunflower, she could smell some kind of barbecue. The thought of meat and grilled food made her stomach growl. She should have had lunch before leaving Olander, she realized. But her money could only go so far, even with the amount Daphne granted to her, so she had decided to go without at the time.

"You look hungry," said Amethyst a deep purple exceed, wearing a small black cloak with small holes cut on the back for when she grows her wings.

"I am, but I don't have anything to eat, remember?" Taiga sighed. The duo rounded a bend in the road, and Taiga could see the tiny lights and fires of Sunflower. A large Airship that seemed to glow was headed in her direction. The smell of the barbecue increased and Taiga could see a glow coming from the forest. It took her about five seconds for her to piece everything together. "Holy Hydra! It's a forest fire!" She quickly head in the direction of the fire, determined not to let the fire harm any animals.

"Wait for me!" Amethyst hurried after her. Behind them, dark figures approached from the sky, their forms slowly getting bigger.

Taiga reached part of the forest fire, and quickly went to work. " **Frozen Hydra Slayer: Swirling Tundra**!" A wave of Ice and frost shot from Taiga's hands and extinguished parts of the fire, leaving frost on the ground's surface. The fire in that area had been put out, but there was a large part nearby. Taiga allowed Amethyst to climb onto her backpack, and they took off.

oOo

The cats out of the bag! I am working with **6 other SYOC Guilds that will Guest Star in Eternal Guardians**! Both Eternal Guardians and NightGale will work with these characters!

Here are the names and creators of the guilds, I would check them out because they are super cool and I'm sure it would help you follow the story plot:

 **Sirens Fang-** ** _cherry blossoms red willow_**

 **Black Rose- _babyassassin8_**

 **Phoenix Sky- _AngelicaCandy_**

 **Ice Phoenix- _Daige of the Blue Sun or Gurren Lagann-kochi Izumi_**

 **Wild Masquerade- _TheMagiSpirit_**

 **Iron Raven- _FantasticallyTragical_**


	13. MetaGods Ark:Chap 12: Chaos

A/N:Third presidents day weekend chapter! So I updated the last chapter, and boy was there a lot to add. So if things aren't making sense in this chapter please read the expanded last chapter!

Announcement 1:

I realize I'm a week late and I'm sorry, but my laptop is new and I'm struggling to get used to it. (I don't even have word anymore, please give me a break). Anyway I fixed the problem on my laptop (finally) so I was able to start writing again. Please expect more updates soon. :)

Announcement 2:

So I've decided to turn another fanfiction of mine into an SYOC, this fanfiction is for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. If you've seen the movie, read the books or have at least heard of it, I recommend checking it out and creating an Oc for me. The name of the fanfiction is Shot In The Dark: A Peculiar Situation. And eventually it will become a series.

If you do read it, then I'd also suggest reading EmberBeli and asyndela. They work very hard at their stories and are great authors.

Announcement 3:

Because I am collaborating with other writers, I will have a willy nilly schedule for updates, I want to get the Wild Masquerade plot especially spot on just in case I would like to add them in Eternal Guardians again. So the authors and I will take time to iron out the wrinkles in each chapter. I might have to load chapters without a groups POV in them, so I apologize and I'm trying my best.

Announcement 4:

Because I like to surprise my readers, I have come up with an idea that I need a bit of help on. I would quite like anyone here to help with fanart of the places/people/objects/things. Please PM me if you are up for it, and yes, I am happy with just getting a picture of your OC. So please help! :)

So now all that is said and done back to the story!

* * *

Oleander Forest

Shirou sprinted through the overgrown path, her mind racing. _Would they even make it close to saving their friends?_ She watched the thread getting smaller as she ran. Her focus was getting to the nearest town and taking a train... Shirou glanced at the thread. South, it seemed the shadow thread was pulling them south. The path ahead suddenly lead out the forest. Shirou shot out into the sunlight, and stopped briefly. To her right, was a tall building with the words: **Wild Masquerade** on it.

"I know where we are." Shirou jumped on a new path and ran to the left. She ran down a lush green hill and started running through a meadow to Oleander. The city was two miles from the guild hall, this she knew, but the path seem to grow and tease her. It seemed to try and keep her from her destination, Shirou grit her teeth and ran faster.

Sam caught up to her."Master! Some of us are starting to fall behind! There are still some of our group near the guild hall we passed!" Sam wheezed.

Shirou slowed down a bit, but kept a jogging pace. "We can't waste any time, we have to catch a train. If people want to rest, they can rest there." Slowly all members of the group caught up to Shirou and Sam at their own paces, and by then the group had finally reached the town of Olander. Everyone seemed to be tired and out of breath, some on the verge of collapsing.

"Everyone stop!" Shirou suddenly commanded. "I'm going to ask for directions, everyone stay here and rest." Shirou quickly left the group at a sprint.

"I have to go deal with something." Black said suddenly, he smiled at the group. "I'll be back before master, don't worry," His face held an unidentifiable look as he left.

"Sure," Zack nodded, he seemed to have already caught his breath. A moment of silence passed among the large group before Zack turned to the members of Phoenix Sky. "You're all doing great! I'm sure we will be able to rest soon, but just keep it up for the last leg of the run ok?" This seemed to encourage some members.

"We never got your names," Ichigo said, he had caught his breath by now.

"I'm Zack, the pleasure of meeting you all is mine," He said with a smile.

"Sam, and I'm sorry my Master seems intent on, killing us all with exercise." She panted, and managed a smile.

"No problem," Ondrea smiled, huffing herself. "It's nothing, we would be like that if our friends were missing too."

"Well that makes me feel better," Helia smiled. She was unaffected by her run, and hadn't broke a sweat. "It shows how trustworthy you all are."

"Thanks," Constance smiled. "You guys don't seem so bad ether."

"I'm back," Shirou panted. "Where's Black?"

"Right behind you," Black grinned sheepishly. "I got a bit lost."

Shirou raised an eyebrow at Black. "Well, on we go."

The group were on their feet, and they charged through town, people had to move out the way quickly. Some dropping whatever they were carrying to get out the way quick enough. The group came to the main street and turned, headed straight for the Train Station. This area was much busier and a lot of people pushed each other and barely managed to get out the way before the group paster them. This all caused a lot of protest, people screamed curses and started to run after them, but the group focus so mush on their goal, the citizens seemed not to exist to them at all. The group's actions caused so much chaos, it was impossible not to notice. And noticed they were, the onlooker keeping a close eye on the group.

Shirou burst through the train station's doors and seemed to fly to the closest ticket counter, cutting a middle aged lady. "Hey! Wait in line like everyone else!"

Shirou turned to the lady. " People I care about dearly are missing, and if you have a problem, you can complain about your picture perfect life living in a picture perfect city to someone willing to listen." The lady stepped back, unsure what to do or say. "I am Master Shirou of the Eternal Guardians, and I would like tickets to any train going south."

The lady in the ticket booth swallowed. "I'm afraid we don't actually have any trains going to a southern destination for at least an hour." The lady hit a button on the underside of the desk.

"Don't think I don't know what you just did." Shirou glared, her hair covered her eyes, causing her face to be shadowed and her glare to look life threatening. "Get me on a train going south,"

The lady swallowed and shook her head slowly, fear evident in her face. "I can't allow you to purchase tickets under a false name, and I am not allowed to sell tickets to suspicious characters."

"False name? I am the Master of the Eternal Guardians!" Shirou spat. "I don't know who told you otherwise, or who is parading are pretending to me, but I don't have time to argue, and if you refuse to sell me a ticket. I refuse to abide by your city's laws and judgements." Shirou quickly ran through the doors to the loading platforms, her group following her silently.

"SOMEONE STOP THEM," The girl at the ticket booth screamed.

Shirou never hesitated. She climbed on board the nearest train and quickly made her way to the engine room at the front. "Sorry about this. **Chain magic**!" Chains wrapped around the conductors and tied them together. Shirou gently tossed them to the platform using another chain.

"What are you doing?!" Celestil exclaimed.

"Commandeering a train." Shirou said without stopping, she pulled the break and the train shuddered and started to slid forward. Shirou began pulling a leavers and pressing buttons until the train started to pull forward. "Zack! Take off every passenger car but one. Someone with fire magic, keep this fire going, and if anyone here knows how to drive a train, the help would be appreciated." Shirou instructed.

"There aren't any fire mages in our guild," Said Mai "But I can use my magic to move the coal into the fire quickly."

"Great! Do it and hurry!" Black suddenly piped up. "Security is here, and it looks like a member of the local guild is right behind them. If we don't leave now, I smell a guild war in the future."

"STOP THEM!" Screamed the ticket lady from before. She then ran to a communication lacrima near by labeled 'emergency only'. "A train has been commandeered! All trains heading in and out of Oleander shall take precaution 684 and head back to the nearest station. There is reason to believe they are heading south, all southern route trains stay cautious and a shutdown in the southern area should be in order!" She repeated herself and hung up just as the train cleared the station.

"Everyone who isn't helping the train get in the passenger car," Sam instructed as the train lurched forward suddenly and picked up speed quickly. "I believe that will be the disconnecting of the cars." Sam informed Shirou. The majority of everyone climbed into the passenger car and watched the security wave and shout at them as the train continued to make a distance from the train station. A figure in a mask joined the security officers and watch motionlessly as the train rounded the corner.

The Phoenix Sky members hoped this wouldn't ruin their reputation as a guild. They watched the Eternal Guardians members warily, and truly wondered how a guild could throw away everything like that in a heartbeat. They were crazy, they were dangerous, and they were on a mission. What had Phoenix Sky got themselves into? The train rounded a bend and Oleander came into view below. The city was beautiful from this angle, but it was easy to see something was also wrong.

"Is that smoke?" Snow asked. A cloud of smoke rose from somewhere in the city. And on the other end of town there was a bright flash of light.

"What is happening down there? It wasn't like that when we left." Ondrea asked worried. The view changed suddenly as they entered a forest, and the group could no longer see the city. "I don't know what master was thinking, but I for one, can't trust these 'Guardians' just yet," She muttered.

* * *

Oleander

Mark saw the small group first. "Look! There! They came from the direction of the guild hall! Do you think they're members?" His peers all stopped to look.

"Only one way to find out," Roxy grinned and ran in their direction.

"I shall go as well," Lux stated before running, slightly awkwardly with her permanent limp.

"You guys stay here, I'll go too," Alma ran off after Roxy with Mark on her heels. The four saw the group stop for a break as they hit the city, then two members branched off from the rest. One headed in there direction. The small group got closer and recognized the person coming towards them. "Black?" Mark stopped.

"Mark! Roxy! Lux! Alma! Fancy seeing you here! I thought you were back in Sunflower though." Black smiled softly. "You didn't come here for revenge, right?"

"Revenge?" Lux asked startled.

"For being kicked out the guild." Black blinked.

"We were... what?" Roxy asked blank faced.

"I thought Shirou told you before we left. Shirou told me herself, that she didn't think you were right for the guild. So after you disappointed her, she was going to replace you and all the new recruits. See them," Black gestured to the group. "Those are your replacements. I'm sorry she didn't tell you. It was cruel of her."

"No! That can't be!" Roxy started to tear up.

"I'm sorry. It's true." Black said solemnly.

"I worked hard to gain Shirou's trust enough that I could join her guild. And now I find out my hard work doesn't even matter," Alma whispered.

"Is there nothing we can do? We traveled all this was to prove to Master Shirou we are capable too! I'm sure it will still work now!" Mark exclaimed exasperated.

"Well, if your plan works, you might be let back in the guild, but if it doesn't, not only will Shirou kick you out out of the guild, but out of Sunflower." Black stated. "I have to go now. But I hope you know, I'n rooting for you, all of you. So work hard and only come back to the guild when you KNOW you can impress Shirou." Black smiled and the four members couldn't help themselves. They launched themselves at him and pulled him into a deep hug.

"I wish you were guild master," Lux whispered.

"What? Me? You're too kind." Black laughed with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well if I do ever become guild master, I hope you will always there to back me up," He waved goodbye as he headed back to the large group of people.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Roxy said, her words hung in the air.

"The truth," Mark replied "We need everyone to work their hardest, because if even one of us slips up from now on, it could cost us our ticket back into Eternal Guardians."

"No pressure."Alma said, and the group wondered back to their friends.

"Any information?" Zornan asked.

"We found something out, and its not good." Roxy started.

"Shirou wanted us out of the guild after our mistake." Alma swallowed.

"So she was going to kick us out the guild, and out of Sunflower." Lux looked at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"We only have one option. We finish our plan, and we succeed in impressing her so much, she allows us back in the guild, and hopefully, enough to let us help their search." Mark stated.

"That's not going to be easy." Momo's hands clenched into fists. "I don't know what I did wrong, but... I love this guild. Don't you guys? I mean, earlier I wanted to walk out and leave forever, but Mark stopped me. And now, I realized I've worked so hard to be in this guild. I'm not going to try and walk away again. I... I _**WILL**_ be in Eternal Guardians! I hope all of you agree that we deserve to be there. Whether or not we impress Master Shirou! I will fight my hardest to make her happy, and to help save my friends. But if she rejects me after all that. I'll look for the other members myself! So I'll fight my hardest, because no matter what, I'm going to help my fellow Guardians!" Everyone looked at Momo in surprise, then her attitude seem to rub off on everyone.

"I agree, no way in hell am I going to be told what to do by someone who doesn't even think of herself as my master anymore." Jay nodded.

"Well after what Momo said, I think we all agree. And I have an idea. I've had it for awhile, but it's somewhat dishonest," Yuki admitted. "If everyone started to ask around town, looking for bad places and bad people, then we could take out a couple of the problems here. I'm sure the fighting would attract some of the guild members out of their hole. And when that happens, I can sneak into their guild hall and steal their request. The ones from around town only. That would help us solve the troubles of this town quickly."

"That actually might work," Mark agreed. "The question is when is the best time-"

"Now," Noire, who mainly sticks to the shadows and stays quiet, spoke up. "Look." He pointed at the main street in town. The group from earlier was making such a scene, it was impossible to miss. "We can keep up the chaos and buy you time to steal the requests."

"Everybody hear that?" Charlotte asked. "Well then let's go!" She ran off in a random direction. Everyone seemed to take suit. They split up and started hunting down their prey. Yuki ran parallel to the path Shirou and the others used, she was covered from sight by the nearby forest, it took her ten minutes to get to the Guild hall. and as she looked back, she could see smoke and blinding flashes of light from her friends individual battles. She wasn't the only one the notice. Several people ran past her on the path. And one of them turned to look at her before joining the other members. She decided to be quick. Very quick. She covered her face in frost to look like a mask and like a bullet practically flew to the doors of the guild hall. She opened them to an empty guild hall. "Thank goodness," She whispered and ran to the request board. The request board was on the opposite side of the room to the doors, it had a leafy gold frame and requests were posted on it from top to bottom, it was so full requests started to be pinned onto each other. It was truly the opposite of the Eternal Guardians bare request board.

Yuki ripped several off the board almost straight away. She was only concerned with location, so she ripped off and quest that had to do with Olander. Anything from simple problems to hunting thieves. The board was a bit emptier and she held a small stack of papers in her hands after five minutes. But was it enough? her heart was racing from the fear of being caught. But her body was determined to stay until every Olander request was in Eternal Guardian hands. She ripped one off and stopped. Behind her, footsteps walked in her direction. Yuki slowly added the request to the pile, breathing harder.

"You come in my guild, steal our requests and start destroying our city. What do you think will happen next? That my guild members won't see you and take you out? That the citizens will thank you for destroying part of the city? Or that I'm just going to let you leave with that pile of papers?" A voice behind her questioned.

"My guild will be saved from this, you'll see. My fellow guild members haven't destroyed anything, so there is nothing we have to be sorry about. I will get these papers to my friends, so I have nothing to worry about. And your guild won't even know who is even in my guild. You can't stop us, you can only let us be, in reality," Yuki barely masked the fear in her voice.

"You're guild sounds like a virus. And if you think it's any different, then someone needs to wake all of you up from whatever dream you are in," The voice was almost directly behind Yuki.

"We already had our wake up call, why do you think I'm here?" Yuki suddenly dashed for the doors. She didn't make it far. Her body shattered into ice, and chunks scattered across the floor as the real Yuki ran out the door. This time she didn't bother with cover, she ran faster then she ever had in her life. She ran across a field and onto the path, panting, but never once stopping. The papers were clutched tightly to her chest, and her eyes watered as she thought of how close she had come to defeat. Little did she know, the Guild Master of Wild Masquerade HAD actually let her go, and because of this encounter. A storm was headed toward Olander.

In the city, many of the fights had long ended and smoke, rubble and fires were having to be cleared up in several areas. Yuki saw that her guild had destroyed quite a bit after all. This isn't what she had wanted. She needed a distraction, but this was... destruction. How could this have happened so quickly? And why was it her guild that did this? She could barely wrap her head around the fact her friends cause all of this. They were supposed to be saving the city, not hurting it. What had the Eternal Guardians done? Why did they bring such despair? And more importantly, Yuki wondered, how can they fix it? Yuki ran to the hotel, and saw her friends in the hotel's cafe. They all seemed to be in a good mood.

"I completed my assignment first." Charlotte bragged. "What about you, Yuki?"

"The guild master saw me, but I managed to escape." Yuki admitted.

"Well that's not so bad. You got out of there right? But I think we have to find a way to do better." Noire stated. "We could start learning how to work together. I think talking on these missions will help. I say that because when a few of us tried to work together, it didn't work out so well."

"So we can train to work better and go on missions with each other." Roxy stated. "Sure! I think that sounds great!"

Yuki felt deep down something was wrong, but she ignored it, and celebrated with her friends. All of them were blissfully unaware of a teenage boy wearing a mask watching them from the lobby.

* * *

?

"Sunflower! Azure! Sapphire!" Ellie screamed. She watch as her friends were turned to stone. _**'How could this have all happened?"**_ She wondered. Everyone had awoke in different parts of the maze, all of them had to fight their way to the center. All of them were gassed and placed in containers with a member of another guild. Everyone was fighting. People were losing. And the losers were turning into statues. One by one. Every battle was ending. The sight was horrific. They were all statues: Ren stood like he was about to turn, Roggie with a confident grin about to swing a hit, Eterne was posed with her wings about to attack, Skyler held her arm out to block an attack, and Alia was posed in mid-dodge, her cloak flying sideways. Ellie, Silica, Chester and Kari had defeated their opponents, and had to face the people they had most likely killed.

Rey dodged an attack of Golden Feathers. " **Crow Magic: Screech!** " Black Feathers flew back at his rival. A 19 year old boy with pink/orange hair, sunset eyes, a thin scar over his tanned face, brown pants, a brown fur lined jacket, blue jeans, and a tan shirt.

Nic jumped back and screamed. " **Aureum Starburst!** " A whirlwind of feathers surrounded Rey and before he could dodge, threw him into the air. He landed on the floor, but before he could stand, his body transformed into stone.

Aden was furious, both his sisters had been hurt, and there was no way in hell he would lose." **Magnetic Dragon Slayer: Blaze** " Aden was covered in aura of dark flame. His opponent suddenly was thrown of his feet, and sucked towards Aden. " **Magnetic Dragon Slayer: Talon** ," Aden roundhouse kicked his opponent and they went flying. They transformed into a statue on impact with the floor.

And that was it. All the battles had ended. The containers they had all been trapped in suddenly disappeared. "I kick all your asses! I don't care who you are, you hurt my friends," Nic screamed and ran towards Aden. Aden dodged and turned his attention to the woman who turn his sisters to stone.

"Shut it, short stuff," Aden waved off Nic like a bug. "I say we attack the bitch who seems to be behind this." The Eternal Guardians members all nodded, the Sirens Fang members fumed, and gave each other looks that told each other they would attack the Guardians later. Without hesitation the Guardians rushed toward the woman, the Sirens at their heels.

"Ah, ah" The woman held out a finger and wagged it like chiding a child. A barrier erupted around both groups, trapping them once again.

"You can't keep doing this you know! We will stop you!" Kari screamed angrily.

"Can't I?" The woman's voice was silky smooth. "Polydectes! Take my lovely new statues and place them in my collection!" A man with a dark cloak appeared and picked up Skyler's statue. "And as for you misfits. I think the second round is almost ready for you." The barrier began to rise, and the two groups rose with it. The barrier seemed to float to the top of the cave mouth and through a large hole in the roof. A second smaller cave lay on top of the first, this one had been filled with hundreds of statues, and again the barrier rose higher, through another hole in the roof. Then it passed through a third room like cave. Miners bustled about, working hard. All of them looked tired. Some of the trapped mages banged on the barrier, trying to get their attention. All the miners seemed not to hear. Still the barrier rose, through on more hole in the ceiling, then stopped and opened.

"Suppose we should leave," A 6'0 man with pale skin, dark grey/brown hair, and an all black outfit spoke. "But before we do, I would like to introduce my guild. We are Sirens Fang, and we find ourselves in a position where we will probably have to defeat you. If we do, please bare us no ill-will. We are just trying to survive as a guild." Nero spoke emotionlessly.

"The lies of a coward," Silica spoke up boldly. "Your guild tried to attack us even after we were freed. I might be blind but all my other senses are heightened. Well if you wish to introduce your guild as cowards, then allow me to introduce mine. We are the Eternal Guardians. And we are thieves, murderers, and the criminally involved. And we will use our criminal skills, to take your cowardly asses down."

"Well then, let the best guild win," Nero nodded. Sirens Fang left the barrier, followed by Eternal Guardians. The tension in the air was overbearing. Both guilds were ready to fight each other for the sake of their friends. They sat divided. No one talked, but there were plenty of glares and smirks. Both teams waited for the next challenge, twiddling their fingers.

"Why are we fighting?" Ellie mumbled. "We don't even know what the next round is about. What if its not about fighting at all?"

"Ellie?" Kari asked.

"Why is everyone so irritated? I mean, I woke up with this feeling of angst and anger, didn't you?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Kari frowned. "But our friends were hurt, we don't even know if they are still alive. That's why we are fighting."

"But the same thing happened to them." Ellie whispered. "Both teams are going through the same thing, but we are so ready to jump at each others throats, we aren't stopping to listen to reason. And what if thats what our captures want? "

"But the same thing happened to them." Ellie whispered. "Both teams are going through the same thing, but we are so ready to jump at each others throats, we aren't stopping to listen to reason. And what if thats what our captures want? "

"What are you trying to say?" Chester asked, he had overheard the last bit of conversation.

"What if our captures are controlling our emotions, so we are so busy trying to get even with each other we don't care if we escape?"Ellie explained.

"Is that even possible?" Silica asked. The group had gotten louder now, and they were drawing attention to themselves.

"Theres magic for everything theses days, " Aden spoke solemly. "I wouldn't doubt its possible for a second."

"What are you whispering about now?" Dal, at 6'1 has tattoos covering his dark brown body from his neck to his ankles. His shoulder length black hair was is dreadlocks. His white guild mark of a siren with wings stood out greatly. " Are you trying to plot the best way to take us down?"

"Strangely enough, no," Nero answered. "They seemed to be talking about the possibility of out capture controlling our emotions."

"What?" Nic asked confused.

"We are saying, that our captures have controlled our emotions in a way that we will want to take each other out, instead of teaming up and escaping." Silica stated.

"Neither of us are actually at fault here, but its hard for us to realize that if we believe the other team is." Ellie backed Silica up.

"And why would we believe you?" Brooke, at 5'8 had pale skin, and hair that faded from black to chestnut to blonde, an obvious mistake from a color changing lacrima. She wore a black vest with a fur collar that hung limply in the front, a black tank top, fingerless black gloves, ripped white jeans and roughed up sneakers.

"Why would we need to lie? Put your paranoia aside for a second and actually think," Kari instructed. At first it seemed like Siren Fang was going to refuse, but the members turned around and started to talk it over. Minutes when by, and finally it seemed they came to a conclusion.

"Well," Brooke started "We decided to take your word for it. However, now the question is, how do we stop them controlling our emotions?"

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea," Ellie sighed. "But thank you, I guess. For believing us."

"Well then, step one." Nero cracked his knuckles. "Get out of here. We can focus on everything else after that. Everyone agree?" The two teams looked at each other, but not with glares. No, this time, a look of determination and spirit lit their eyes. Both teams cheered and instantly went to work, trying to find weak points in the cavern they were being held in.

* * *

Sunflower Forest

Taiga had nearly reached another area of the fire when something swooped out the sky to land gracefully on the ground. Akemi's wings snapped back into a backpack form and she caught sight of Taiga. "Are you behind this?" Taiga was shocked speechless, and shook her head.

Taiga blinked and came back to her senses. "No, we were helping to put it out, see?" Amethyst gestured to the ice covered ground behind them.

"Hmm, an exceed? Are you a Slayer of some kind?" Akemi asked warmly. Her overall demeanor was one of a princess, kind warm and polite.

"Y-yes," Taiga said charmed by Akemi's aura.

"Interesting, would you like to help us ou-" Akemi started, only to be interrupted by her dearest rival.

" **Sea King Slayer Secret Art: Sea Executioner Magic: Tidal Wave** ," Bermuda summoned a giant wave and let it crash onto the nearest area of fire. She landed in a somersult as her backpack closed and jumped to her feet. "While you were chit chatting, I believe the rest of the guild has already started to put out the fire." Bermuda grinned. "But if you were just getting help I guess that's cool." While rivals, they both understood there was more then one way to help in a mission.

"Oh please, Bermuda, you're just _Salty_ I won our race," Akemi rolled her eyes and walked past Bermuda. " **Water Dragon Slayer: Ocean's Tears** " Akemi summoned a hurricane that expelled water like a sprinkler.

"Worst. Pun. Ever." Bermuda rolled eye eyes.

"Ladies! Leave some fire for the rest of us!" Ryo joked as he flew over them. " **Speed God Slayer Magic: Turbo** ," As Ryo touched the ground he was suddenly covered in blue light, and without hesitation, he ran at super speed around a portion of the fire. This caused a whirlwind that after about a minute of growing, cut off the oxygen to the fire, effectively stoping it. Ryo stopped running and admired his handy work.

"Hey Stranger girl!" Ember smirked her baby blue eyes sparkling. "Forget about those losers, watch this. **Ice Dragon Slayer: Freezer Burn** " Ember froze part of the forest, similar to how Taiga had. It was now Taiga realized that everyone here seemed to be showing off a bit... for her.

Lulu was next, she landed and took out a doll. This doll, just so happened to be a voodoo doll, and was able to control people. This Voodoo doll, was one that could mimic and control Akemi. Wordlessly, Lulu used the doll, not to control Akemi but had the doll use Akemi's powers to create **Ocean tears** on a smaller level.

Sakura soared above the fire and found a patch no one else seemed interested in yet. " **Angel Magic: Cloud Bomb**!" Grey, puffy clouds exploded from the ground suddenly. The clouds floated upwards and when they reached a certain height they started to sprinkle the ground with rain.

Juls, landed and had her moment. " **Sea Armor Mode** " Her appearance changed. Her black hair is in a high ponytail a white shirt with a blue metallic skirt scale design tights with diamonds cut out, and Roman-style sandals with heels. " **Underwater World** " Water came from her feet and started to extinguish the fire around her. by now a majority of the fire had been extinguished. NightGale members still circles around the fire from the air, and Sou wanted his turn.

Before Sou used his attack, he noticed something moving in the trees, quietly he swooped down and landed on a large branch. Below him a group of people seemed to be having a discussion of some kind. They split up suddenly into two groups, and Sou frowned. He turned himself into shadows and followed the nearest group. "I assume you are the cause of the fire?" His voice seemed to come from no where.

"We might be, not like it will matter after we kill your sorry ass," A member grins. He was 5'9, both of his pale arms have black thorny vines tattoos, his eyes were hazel and his hair was shoulder length, his bangs nearly covering his right eye. His hair had layers of dark red and black. The member wore a black hoodie jacket with neon-green linings on both the long sleeves that cover his hands, and zipper. The jacket was zipped up and the hood covered his head, so you couldn't see the blue turtleneck underneath. He wore dark green jeans that were tucked into a pair of knee high dark brown leather boots. Around his neck is a black choker with a silver ring that holds a silver cross with a green stone at the center. This boy is Hitsui Akihana

"Bring it on, lameass," Sou cockily stated from the shadows. **"Shadow Devil Slayer Magic: Rage,"** A black tornado came pouring out of Sou's mouth, all the members of the group were thrown into the air along with some tree tops and shrubbery. Every mage had been blown away. every mage but the one that spoke.

"Is that _REALLY_ all you've got?" Hitsui smirked. Vines wrapped around his ankles and lower legs had held him firmly to the ground. " **Plant Magic: Vines** ," Vines hot out the ground toward Sou, Sou jumped out the way with a glimmer of mischief in his dark blue eyes. As he landed on the ground, a large Venus Flytrap plant shot up and with its powerful jaws, snapped shut with Sou inside. Hitsui laughed as the battle seemed to come to an end.

"It's a little early for celebrating don't you think?" Sou voice came from behind Hitsui.

"But... How?! That spell can eat anything!" Hitsui angrily snarled.

"Maybe, but it's nearly impossible to eat shadows." Sou grinned. " **Shadow Devil Slayer: Silk** " Spikes suddenly shot out of Hitsui's shadows. They scratched his skin and he started to bleed. Hitsui barely managed to dodge.

" **Plant Magic: Vines** " Hitsui's vines once again shot out the ground, this time the vines were purple and dripped an acid like poison. A drop landed on Sou's arm, despite him being in shadow form, it seemed like the poison could sense he was still a living being. It sizzled as it created a hole in his jacket.

"Interesting magic you have there," Sou admitted, not used to being hit while in shadow form. "But I'm still going to kick your ass."

"I'm afraid not," Hitsui was though with this guy. "Luna! Strike!" A black panther with the teeth and size of a sabertooth tiger jumped out the bushes and using its powerful claws made a swipe at Sou. Sou barely dodged the panther's claws and had to jump into the air to avoid the attack. He wasn't sure if he should avoid the claws of the beast. He had been hit with the poisonous acid, and he wasn't taking any chances.

Sou had been so focused on Luna, he had forgotten about the poisonous vines. Without mercy, a vine hit him mid jump and threw him to the ground. The poison burned his stomach and destroyed his shirt and jacket. When the vine picked him up, his body struggled to move though the pain. Four regular vines wrapped around Sou's arms and legs, and the poisonous vine drew back into the earth.

"Thats enough! I think I'll whip you into silence now, disgusting trash." Hitsui grinned even though he was in pretty bad shape.

" **Shadow Devil Slayer: Possession.** " Luna's Shadow suddenly glowed, then her eyes turned black.

"Sorry, it must be embarrassing for your spell to malfunt-" Hitsui was suddenly charged by Luna, knocking him into a tree. He fell unconscious to the ground. Luna suddenly snapped back to herself, and ran to her fallen master. She knew she could not win against this opponent, as much as she wanted to tear his head from his body, she instead stood in front of her master, shielding him from Sou protectively.

Sou limped away from Luna and Hitsui, there was no reason for him to keep fighting. He was in bad shape, as he approached his friends Sakura landed and ran over to him, a worried look on her face. "Sou! What the hell happened to you?" Guild members started to turn and notice Sou's state.

" **Fire Phoenix Slayer: Reverse Roar** " Kaze finished off the fire by eating it. His Phoenix Slayer magic allowed him to special fire only, however by using this spell he can eat fire of all types. Kaze had been so focused on the fire, he didn't notice the group sneaking up on him.

" **Steel Phoenix Slayer: Claws** " A boy with white hair screamed as he roundhouse kicked one of the group members in the stomach. His grey eyes twinkled as he looked at Kaze. "I can't believe I found another Phoenix Slayer! I'm Yuuta!" Yuuta wore a black leather jacket, black shoes and blue jeans. The member stood and glared at Yuuta. The member was 5"9, had light brown eyes, pale skin, and short black hair. He wore a black short-sleeve that has dragon scale pattern on the sleeves, open red vest, red pants that have black lines going down the sides, white tennis shoes, and a dragon tooth necklace around his neck.

Before Yuuta could react, the member punched him in the face, and he went flying. " **Union Dragon Slayer: Iron Fist.** "

" **S** **teel Phoenix Slayer: Screech!** " The member was thrown deep into the forest. Yutta waited a moment, but they never reappeared.

" **Star Magic: Sun Fire Sword!** " A girl with brown hair and blue eyes sent another member of the group flying. Her blue jacket covered a light orange tank top, her blue shorts showing a guild mark of a Phoenix on her thigh. "Yuuta! Don't wonder off like that!"

"Sorry Reiko." Yuuta grinned sheepishly.

 **"Blue Flame Phoenix Slayer: Roar!" ** The last of the group flew into the air, never to be seen again. A boy with long Spiky brown hair, sharp orange eyes, and tan skin smirked. he wore a dark orange worn leather jacket, a stormy gray t-shirt, and black cargo pants, and red sneakers."Well, that takes care of that"

"That was awesome Ryan! OH AND I FOUND ANOTHER PHOENIX SLAYER!" Yuuta exclaimed happily.

A girl with grey hair and blue eye laughed at all of them. "Guys, come on, we need to get back on the road." She wore a black jacket, white tank top, black shorts and black knee length boots.

"We're coming, Alice." Replied Reiko.

"I just wanted to say how awesome it is meeting you!" Yuuta gushed at Kaze on last time. "Ok, let's go."

"Hold on, man!" Kaze grinned. "You can ride with us! Where are you guys from anyway?"

"Us? We're from Ice Phoenix!" Yuuta grinned widely.

* * *

Eternal Guardians Guild Hall

Ragnar sighed and lay his head on the bar. was rejected as a guild member and so wasn't allowed to go on the groups adventure. Maybe he shouldn't have even tried to get in. "You really are my only friend, Scarf."

Jaz's red hair fell across her face as she looked at the sadden boy. "You say that now, but when everyone gets back, I'm sure they would be more then happy to be your friend." She lay a milkshake in front of him. "Or..." Jaz trailed off.

"Or?" Ragnar asked.

"Or you could earn their loyalty by taking care of some problems here in Sunflower. Since the entire guild is, well, gone. Sunflower's crime rate will probably try to skyrocket. Actually there's several dark guilds in Sunflower. And rumor has it they've been wanting a guild wars for awhile. I believe someone might try to pull something soon if they find out the Guardians are gone."

"So you are telling me to take down a dark guild all by myself?" Ragnar chuckled. "I could usually do it, but it seems everything in Sunflower is on a whole new level then the rest of Fiore."

"Amen to that, you know Zack? He's an incredibly powerful mage, but here, he's just about S-class. Just S-class, where as in any other guild he might be SS or SSS class. There are dark mages here so powerful that its a wonder they don't band together to take over Fiore." Jaz sighed and pet a white fox that was curled up on the bar. Every member, minus a select few, had taken residence in the Guild hall, and in all the excitement, had left they're pets behind. It seemed like the guild had been over run with animals. Now Jaz had pet sitting duty on top of everything.

"Which one has been the most bothersome? Or the one that seems to be the most likely to cause it?" Ragnar questioned. Maybe he would go along with this crazy plan.

"Thats a hard one. I mean theres Panther's Eye, Deadly Serpent , Silent Shadows. Oh no, that's the one. Silent Shadows is the biggest pain in the ass. They are a group of assassins and they only work for the highest bidder. They have interfered with so many of the towns citizen and guild requests it's ridiculous." Jaz frowned. "But I won't send you there. Maybe put Jackal's Snarl in their place. They are a much less obnoxious guild. But at the same time they have a lot of power around here, they're a guild of thieves. I mentioned Panther's Eye and Deadly Serpent, they're just dark guilds, but they both control a large area of the city. Panther's eye controls everything from the docks to the abandoned lighthouse on the bay's right side. Deadly Serpent control all the main streets. So pick and choose what guild you want, just stay away from Silent Shadows."

"Well alright. Come on scarf, let take down some bad guys," Ragnar smile at scarf. "I really appreciate your help, Jaz,"

Jaz' blushed a bit. "Never in my career have I ever had someone thank me for my help, you are welcome any time, Ragnar," Jaz grinned.

Ragnar walked down the path in thought. Which guild should he take down? "What do you thin scarf?" A squeak of annoyance followed. "Jackal's Snarl, huh?" another few moments of squeaking. "Wait, what? You want me to take them _ALL_?". A sound of conformation came from the ferret. "I can't take them all on alone!" The ferret made a sound like 'Duh', and squeaked again. "So I find a team? You know I work better alone." Ragnar rolls his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll defeat Jackel's Snarl, then if a team of interest comes, I take it."

"Ok great... now where's Jackel's Snarl?" Scarf Sweatdropped.

* * *

Jackel's Snarl Guild Hall- The abandoned Clocktower

"You're late." Rylee Hunter huffed. She was 5'8, pale skin, and has a blue lightning bolt tattoo on her left cheek. She has long brown hair that ends at her thigh, the tips of her hair dyed a neon blue. Her slivery blue eyes glared at her guildmate. She has knee high black converse, dark blue pants, a yellow tank top, black vest, black belt and yellow fingerless gloves. Her clothes wer covered in blood.

"Yeah, so what?" A member of the group spoke. He member was 6'2, very buffed, scars on his pale arms, grey sadistic eyes, pitch black hair, with some braids on the left side of his face for pulled back into a pony tail. A black guild mark of a broken hourglass. was visible on his neck. He wore a black jacket with some white stripes and a white skull on the back, with nothing underneath showing his abs, some grey pants, brown boots, and black gloves. This man was Edward Hunter.

"So what? I just killed our master and we need to get the hell out of here." Rylee hissed through her teeth.

"Or you could take your rightful place as master," Edward said uninterested. "Did you think of that?" Edward rolled his eyes. "Just pass ownership to Aoi if you're so weak and scared. If not, then get out there and start acting like the leader you are supposed to be." He left her standing there and walked into the main area of the guild.

"Fine." Rylee breathed. "I will." She walked in the opposite direction, reminding herself she was now the second strongest person in the guild and she could take her higher up. She walked through to the guild hall's main area and walked though the crowd. Everyone quieted down as they saw her blood soaked clothes. As she stepped up a raised platform with a throne she threw the coat of the previous owner off the platform entirely and turned to face the crowd. "Ragnous is dead. As tradition, I stand before you as your new master. I will not take any mutiny or rebellion against me and if anything of the sort takes place. It will result in the death of the participants. Is that understood?" Her voice echoed across the room, after a moment of silence, the crowed cheered. Rylee sat on her throne and hoped that she had made the right choice.

A hatch in the floor opened with a clang, once again silencing the crowed. Hitsui, also cover in blood, crawled though with a kitten Luna on his back. "Master's been hurt!" Luna said cutely. A couple members helped him up and dragged him over to Rylee.

"What happened to you?" She questioned.

"A guild wiped us out!" Another figure crawled though the hatch. It was the same person who took on Yuuta.

"Aklan? You as well?" Rylee asked shocked.

"It's true! It was those NightGale mages!" Hitsui hissed in pain. "No one but us made it back..."

"I see. Then we will have no chioce but to strike back, tenfold." Rylee stated.

"Um, Ryster?" Edward asked using Rylee's pet name. "Someones at our door" He looked though on of the windows.

"Who is it?" Rylee ignored his banter. "Anyone of importance?"

"It doesn't look like it," Edward said uninterested. "But he's wearing this weird thing as a scarf... it looks like a... _a ferret?_ "


	14. MetaGods Ark: Chap 13: Velocity

A/N: Hey everyone! How is ya doing? Good, I hope! Anyway, I have a surprise for you all soon! All will be revealed soon!

 **Announcement 1:**

 **5,000 Views and 50,000 words! Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with eternal guardians and the people who have joined since the beginning!**

 **Announcement 2:**

 **I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY LATE DUCKLING MAXINE! RIP MAX!**

 **Announcement 3:**

 _ ********IT'S MY 20th BIRTHDAY TODAY!********_

 **Announcement 4:**

 **I made some fan art for Eternal Guardians! If you would like to see it, it's on DeviantArt and my username is PurpleThorne, or just search for Eternal Guardians/Nightgale.**

 **Here is the link: purplethorne. deviantArt .com**

 **Announcement 5:**

 **Personal arks are coming soon! Please PM or Review what you would like your characters ark to be about! I will create one for you if you don't message but I would like for you to get a chance to create a personal ark for your character.**

Note 1:

Read and review! I say this because I like criticism, but also because I love you guys and I always go back and read the review many, many times, probably cuz you guys are all so funny! :)

Note 2:

I also want to say if you submit a character they might not show up for awhile because I have mini ark for each character planned after this and probably won't need new characters for awhile.

Note 3:

So this is going to be the last of all the new character's I introduce in this ark, I accepted a lot more than I was planning. I'm sorry for the new character overload and the character overload from the other guilds. This should be about over. Now the ark is going to start tying itself together and heading toward the climax, but that will be a few chapters away. I wasn't planning on having Villians turned good in this ark but there were some people that waited a year, so I added them along with Three separate mini arks.

Note 4:

 **Here are the teams for the current** **POVs** **:**

 **Phoenix Sky and S-class members:**

Zack - Black - Sam - Master Shirou - Helia - Ondrea - Ichigo - Snow - Celestail - Blue - Constance - Cam - Rex - Mei - Pandora - Sebastian

 **Rookies Yellow Team:**

Mark - Charlotte - Alma - Noire

 **Rookies Blue Team:**

Yuki - Lux - Zornan

 **Rookies Red Team:**

Roxy - Momo - Jay

 **Fang Guardians:**

Nero - Nic - Brooke - Ro - Dan - Dal - Silica - Aden - Chester - Ellie - Kari

 **Eternal Sirens:**

Kornell - Max - Lily - Rin - Patrick - Alia - Ren - Rey - Roggie - Eterne - Skyler - Saphire - Sunflower - Azure - Piper

Question 1:

 **So Question for you guys:**

 **Should Sunflower have a Mayor or King?**

 **PM or review the answer so I can tally votes :)**

 _ **Character Request!:**_

 ** _NightGale, a new guilds (or two) still need some slayer characters!_**

 ** _I am planning to have an all slayers guild so send in some slayers of all kinds please!_**

* * *

Easter Lily Train Tracks.

Shirou wiped the sweat from her forehead, she dangled the thread of the side of the train and watched it lightly tug her south. Mai kept a blazing fire going as the coal lifted itself up and landed in the fire pit. The two chatted about their guilds and daily lives as they worked. Inside the train compartment, the groups talked as well. It was fairly peaceful, especially when compared to the trouble in Oleander. Ichigo, Zack, and Constance were all groaning and moping about on whatever surface they could throw themselves on. Helia seemed the best at handling her motion sickness and had a weak smile on her face. "I'm glad I don't have motion sickness!" Cam, a large chameleon with red pants snickered.

"Me too," Giggled Snow.

"I'm just glad I don't look as stupid as Ichigo!" Blue snickered.

"Shut up." Moaned the mentioned boy.

"So some of you never introduced yourselves," Helia smiled. "Maybe we could finish up introducing ourselves."

"I'm Rex. And that's Cam" A boy with spiky brown hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a silver necklace with a skull, black goggles with orange lenses, ripped jeans, a red shirt with a triceratops skull on it, and a brown hoodie with the sleeves ripped off.

"I'm Helia!, that's Black, and you've met everyone else," Helia smiled.

"Well then, now we are aquatinted, how about we do something fun." Suggested Black.

"Like what?" Ondera asked.

"We could play a game." Snow suggested.

"A game sounds fun!" Helia grinned toothily.

"Let's play I spy!" Ichigo grinned. "But the person that guesses right first gets to dare the losers to do something!"

"So I spy and truth or dare?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Ichigo laughed merrily. "I'll start!" He looked around the passenger car. "I spy with my little eye... Um... Something gold!"

"It's Helia's hair ribbon," Ondera said automatically.

"Damn it!" Ichigo grunted. "Yeah, it is. Guess you get to dare everyone to do something."

"I dare everyone to stop playing this stupid game," Ondrea smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. His eyes stopped mid-roll. "Holy Hell! There are people on the tracks!" He shot up his seat and through the door to the engine room. Everyone shot up and raced after him. Ichigo pushed past Shirou and slammed on the brake. The train made a 'Thump" and started to slow with the sound of hissing and sparks flying off the wheels. As the train stopped, Shirou leaned over Ichigo with the most life-threatening glare Ichigo had ever seen.

"What. The. Hell?" She asked slowly.

"There were people on the tracks!" Ichigo squeaked.

"On the tracks?" Shirou repeated. "Fine." She sighed and stood upright.

"Master Shirou," Black said concerned,"They're still there."

Shirou looked over the side of the train and saw two figures on the tracks. "I'll deal with this." She jumped through the window and her eyes turned to gold as she charged her powers, ready for a fight. As she got closer, she recognized two of the three people. "Pandora. Sebastian. I see you made it out of the cave alive."

Pandora blinked. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Sebastian, his arm had been replaced with a lacrama infused metal arm. It looked like they hadn't made it out without some sacrifices.

"How's the color mage? I didn't bruise her too much, right?" Sebastian asked in a laid back, uncaring way.

Shirou's eyes narrowed. "Actually, Azure enjoys telling the guild how she kicked your ass, and how you ran away with your tail tucked between your legs."

Sebastian flinched. "Whatever."

"Why are you blocking off the road?" Shirou got to the point.

"We were paid by a guild to stop trains coming this way," Pandora said without a second's hesitation.

"Wha-you're just going to tell her? We signed a secrecy form!" Sebastian chided his sister.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "I'm a lot more scared of her than some stupid form."

"Which guild?" Shirou pressed.

"Clockwork Inkwell" Pandora informed her. "We're only doing this because of the pay. We haven't rejoined a dark guild or anything."

"A dark guild? Are you _helping_ a dark guild? After the last one nearly killed you?" Shirou asked genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes?" Pandora gulped.

"God, well that's enough of that. It looks like n _either_ of you can take care of yourselves!" Shirou angrily chastised them. "If I offer you as a position as a guardian, will you _please_ , for hell's sake, make better life decisions?"

"Did you just offer us a job" Sebastian blinked.

"Yes, now get on the train, there isn't a second to waste." Shirou turned and jogged to a platform, climbing up and into the train. "Oh, and if either of you has fire magic, it would be appreciated." Pandora and Sebastian smirked, then activated their magic. Pandora lite her arm on fire and Sebastian took out his pistols. "We need fire for the train, just keep the fire high with Mei," Shirou instructed. She started the train back up and it once again started to roll down the tracks. "You know," Said Shirou to everyone. "I think I'll keep this train. I like it a lot."

Helia burst out laughing. "Whatever makes you happy."

Most of the Phoenix Sky members had returned to the passenger car, but Ondera stayed. "How do you know our Master?" She asked Shirou. This question had bothered her for awhile now.

"We were guildmates once, under the name of the guild Jackel's Snarl." Shirou smiled at the memories. "Of course... I left to become a council member, and I never returned."

"What happened to Jackel's Snarl?" Ondera wondered what kind of guild it was.

"It changed master's under an old code and became a dark guild," Shirou said quietly. "They still reside in Sunflower, but I make sure to keep my guild away from them."

"Why is that?" Sebastian spoke up.

"My son, Tesla, is in that guild." Shirou's voice turned hoarse.

"You have a son?!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Yes..." Shirou's focus shifted and her grip weakened. She was jerked awake when the train shuddered and nearly derailed. "Crap!" She slammed the brake and let the train slow until it was controlled then took it off. "I need to focus guys, now is not the time for personal questions." Shirou cleared her head and felt something pull at her wrist. The thread. It was barely visible, but it was tugging in a new direction. "I need to know if I can still get east by train," Shirou muttered.

"I can help with that." Ondrea volunteered. " **Open! Gate of the Eagle: Aqulia!**" A giant eagle appeared before Ondrea. "I need you to scout ahead, and see if there are any train tracks east of here." Aqulia nodded and shot into the sky.

"Thank you for your help, Ondrea." Master Shirou smiled at the girl.

* * *

Oleander City-Oleander Streets

"Where did everyone go?" Gabe scratched his head. "They were _just_ here!" He looked around the resting place everyone had stopped at. A group with masks ran past him and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm stuck in a city full of dorks with masks? What version of hell is this?" He grumbled and walked through the city streets. It was very pleasant, many city folks had giant smiles on their faces. No one was being robbed, killed, or beaten up, it was certainly different than Sunflower."What an odd town." Gabe mused as someone bumped into him.

"Watch it, Blue-haired freak." It was none other than Twitch Demos. His cloak covered most of his body but showed enough to see his tattoo of five claw marks directly below the Spectral Hand guild mark. He turned to leave, grudgingly remembering his oath to lay low.

Gabe grinned. "I believe it was you that bumped into me, dear sir." Gabe's cocky, gentlemanly and jester-like personality suddenly shone through. "But it would be useless to ask for an apology from someone so focused on laying low." Twitch shot around. What the hell was this demon trying to say?

"Oo dear, that's quite a scratch." Gabe gestured to Twitch's mark. Twitch quickly hid his arm and stepped closer to Gabe.

"I don't know what you saw, but you better un-see it," Twitch growled.

"I just wish I could un-smell it." Gabe coughed and waved a hand under his nose. "Are you in need of a breath mint? On second thought, it would be criminal of me to give a street urchin like yourself anything. And with that, I think will be on my way." With a cocky smirk mixed with a grin Gabe happily walked away. "Enjoy your anti-linking!" Twitch's seething stopped as he tried to charge at Gabe, he started throwing out violent comments that had no effect on the blue haired demon. As Twitch lost Gabe in the crowd, he hissed and left to join his friends, unaware Gabe had jumped on top of a canopy and watching Twitches struggle with a childish glee.

"Hey! Get off there!" Daphne, the girl from the train station hissed. In that day alone, her friend had left, she had to deal with a very rude woman who ended up stealing a train and got her _fired!_ And now she's having to yell at a blue haired guy on the grocery shop's canopy. Her long dark hair was slightly messier than when she had toured the rookie eternal guardians members around that afternoon The white bow in her hair was crooked and her train station uniform was a mess.

Gabe jumped of the canopy and landed lightly on his feet. "Well, what is a pretty lady like yourself looking like such a wreck?" His comment made Daphne sneer.

"How _Dare_ you!" Daphne glared.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding!" Gabe grinned. He looked the girl up and down and realized she seemed to be having a bad day. "Hmm, that doesn't look like much food." He gestured to the bag of groceries she held.

"Yeah well, it's all I can afford." She pouted slightly.

"What's your job?" Gabe wondered.

" _Jobs._ Well, a job now I guess. I used to work at the train station, and I work as an independent tour guide." Daphne shrugged. "Oleander can be pricey if you want to live a nice life."

"I see." Gabe nodded. "I'm sorry you lost your job."

"Me too. It wasn't even my fault! This lady just barged in, claiming to be 'Master Shirou of the Eternal Guardians'. Well, Bullshit! I toured Master Shirou earlier today, and that was _not_ her!" Daphne humphed.

"Really?" Gabe's ears perked and his grin returned. _Two Master Shirous? It was either a bad dream or Christmas!_ "Tell you what? I'll buy you a coffee and you can tell me all about it."

"Uh, well." Daphne blushed and looked down. _Was this guy asking her on a date? He was cute..._ "Sure!" Daphne smiled and let Gabe lead them to a coffee shop.

* * *

Oleander City- The Great Oak Hotel

Zornan spoke first. "I'm afraid my skirmish turned into something serious. I knocked down half a building."

Roxy grimaced. "I bent a streetlight..."

Mark sighed. "I destroyed a mailbox or two..."

"Anyone else destroys something?" Momo asked. 6 out of 9 members raised their hands.

Yuki gulped. "I barely escaped the guild master."

"Damn! Then were losing time!" Jay frowned. "They'll be after us now. We have to finish up here and leave before they find us!"

The masked figure approached the table. "it's too late for that." The table went silent as everyone turned to the masked figure. "What I don't understand is, why didn't you just _ask_ for help? If you were in that much trouble, we would have done something for you."

"It was none of your business," Noire stated coldly.

The masked figure seemed to be displeased with this answer. "Whatever. I'm just here to warn you. We will be watching you. And if you so much as sneeze in a way we don't like, we will ship you back to wherever you came from. Keep to yourselves, go on your quests, and then get the hell out of Oleander. And don't come back. This is your only warning." The masked figure turned and left, leaving the rookies in silence.

"So what are we going to do?" Alma glared at where the stranger had left.

"We'll split up, take a couple requests and meet back here in a few hours. Everyone cool with that?" Lux was responded to by a round of agreement.

"We should name our teams by color, Yellow, Blue, and red will work," Mark announced.

"I'll be on a team with Momo and Roxy." Jay grinned

"You can be the Red team," Charlotte noted. The red team left after grabbing some requests. "I think the other two teams should be people we don't really know."

"I would be pleased to be on a team with any of you." Zornan smiled.

"I'll team with you." Yuki grinned at Zornan.'

"I'll be with you two." Lux offered.

"Blue team." Charlotte nodded. The blue team took their requests and left the room. "I guess that means the rest of us are the Yellow team."

Everyone left looked at each other with awkward looks before departing. This was not the team they were hoping for.

* * *

Oleander Forest- Rookie Yellow Team- Charlotte, Mark, Alma, and Noire.

The Yellow team wandered a beaten path in the forest. Mark was designated as the 'map person', and he leads the way through the forest. "I think it's just a couple hundred feet ahead." He announced.

"Sweet!" Charlotte grinned. "So which quest are we doing?"

"The bodyguard escort through the caves request." Noire reminded her. He quickly avoided everyone's eye after speaking.

"Right." Said, Alma. "So... why would someone need a bodyguard for a cave?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Shrugged Mark, his green hoodie following the movement. The group wanders through the forest until Mark came to a stop. "We should be here."

Charlotte looked around. "Hmmm." She scanned the forest until her eyes fell on some boulders. "I'll go check over here." She separated from the group and walked up to the boulders. She didn't notice any caves or any interesting thing about the boulders, so she turned to head back.

"UUUGGHHH! I don't wanna wait anymore!" A voice moaned from behind the boulder. Charlotte stopped and walked around the boulder. Behind the large boulder, a girl with umbre purple and blue hair, wearing all brown sat surrounded by her possessions.

"Um... hello?" Charlotte tilted her head. "Are you the client for the cave thing?"

"Yes!" the girl shot up and ran up to Charlotte. "Are you the mage?"

Charlotte was caught off guard by this girl's hyperactivity and took a second to answer. "Uh, yeah. My friends are over there. I'll go grab them." Charlotte smiled at the girl and ran back to her group.

"So?" Asked Mark.

"I found the client, she's a bit, um, _energetic_." Charlotte chose her words carefully. "C'mon, she just over here." Everyone followed Charlotte behind the boulders and the girl practically flipped.

"There's so many of you! Perfect! Now I know I can get the treasure!" The girl exclaimed.

"Wait. Treasure?" Alma questioned.

"Um, yeah! I'm a treasure hunter! It says on the request!" The girl pointed to the paper in Mark's hand.

"Oh. So it does." Mark shrugged and turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zenna!" She stated happily. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mark, this is Alma, Charlotte, and Noire," Mark stated. "So are we ready to continue?"

"Yup!" Zenna grabbed her bag, in the time Charlotte had collected everyone, Zenna managed to pack all her things. "We are A-OK!" She grinned. "The cave is right behind me!" She bounced to the entrance. "Let's roll!"

Zenna opened her palm and used the golden light as a torch. The group enter the cave and had to climb their way down a steep hill, being careful not to fall. The temperature dropped and by the time they got to the bottom of the steep hill, the group was zipping up their jackets. Zenna's light showed them a tunnel close by and they carried on slowly. Soon they reached a dead end. "What? This doesn't make sense!" Zenna put a hand on her hip. "The entrance _is_ here."

"I'm not so sure." Alma sighed. She took out her lighter and started playing with the flame.

"Maybe we should look around for something?" Noire turned to the long hallway behind them "We might have missed something."

Alma's flame lit up her face as she spoke. "Like what?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything specific." Noire turned and headed back.

Alma sighed. She smirked as she threw her lighter in the air and caught it, without burning herself. Her boredom had been cured for a brief moment, and she looked for anything interesting on the walls.

Charlotte joined Alma. "I don't see anything, do yo?"

"Nope." She answered. "But maybe..." Alma used her light to get a better view of the ceiling. A chunk of stone stuck out in an odd way. "I'd bet anything that's it."

"How did you figure that out?" Asked Mark.

"No one looks up." Alma shrugged. "That's why you should hide your shit on the ceiling. Give me a boost, Lottie." Charlotte rolled her eyes at the nickname and kneeled down. Charlotte interlaced her fingers and allowed Alma to use it as a step. Alma shakily reached for the ceiling, her balance was not the best, to put it mildly. When Charlotte hosted Alma Higher, Alma slammed her hand on the stone. The stone slide into the ceiling and a loud clunk was heard.

"It's a hidden switch!" Zenna exclaimed happily as the large rock in front of them slid back and fell away from the group with a deafening crash.

Alma jumped off Charlotte's hand and brushed herself off. "Thanks," Alma gave Charlotte a smile.

"No problem." Charlotte returned the smile.

Zenna entered the next room, it was a long hallway with murals on the walls. There were rocks of al shapes and sizes making a mosaiced floor. "I've seen this before." Zenna said to no one in particular, "Be careful where you step, this entire room is one big booby trap." Gingerly, she lowered her foot onto one of the rocks. The rock sunk beneath her feet and something was hurled at Zenna's face. She stooped down instinctively and it crashed against the wall. The item was a pinecone, coated in poison. The green poison hissed as the pinecone fell on the floor. Zenna noticed the pinecone hadn't set off a trap and fearlessly hopped onto the rock. When nothing happened, she smiled. "Perfect!" She pulled a collection of rocks out her pack and before anyone could stop her, she threw them across the floor. The stones clattered across the floor, releasing the pinecone booby traps of nearly every stone they touch.

Within seconds, pinecones were shooting out both walls at every angle. Poison dripped from the ceiling and it looked like there was no escape. Charlotte ducked under a pinecone, it smashed against the wall and sprayed her back with the acidic green goo. The drips started to eat away at her jacket. "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Zenna sprinted through the pinecones to the exit, tripping even more traps on her way.

"Seriously?!" Noire barked. He jumped over an incoming pinecone and slid through the mess, halfway through he stood and sprinted for the exit. Alma was on his heels, she flipped and slid her way through the pinecones. Mark dodged a pinecone and crashed into the wall, he was just in time to see Charlotte trip and fall. Her jacket was covered in more stains and was rapidly deteriorating. Pinecones landed and bounced a hairs breath away from her, it was nearly grotesque to watch, Charlotte seconds away from losing her life. Everyone held their breath, hoping for a miracle. Time slowed, and the team seemed to move in unison, reaching to help their friend, but they were too far. A pinecone shot towards Charlotte's head, and she screamed.

" **LIGHTNING** **MAGIC:** **THUNDER** **SPHERE!"** Mark slid over to Charlotte as a ball of lighting appeared around two. the pinecones sizzled and bounced off the sphere, their poison acid melting the stones they fell upon. Noire jumped through in search of a temporary shelter and Alma power sild through to avoid three incoming pinecones.

"Thanks." Charlotte stood up shakily. "I appreciate it."

"I can't hold this for long. We need to go, _now!"_ Mark snapped as he jumped upright and the group hurriedly picked their way through the pinecones and acid. Before long the sphere was shuddering and sputtering.

"You can make it!" Zenna yelled from the safety of the next room. "You're only twenty feet away!"

The group hastened even farther, Alma practically pushing Charlotte to move fast. Charlotte was very jumpy and did everything she could to avoid any pinecones, littered on the floor. Pinecones started hurtling through the gaps in the ball. "Shit!" Alma cursed as she ducked under a pinecone aimed for her face. "We're only ten feet away! Hurry the hell up!"

"Forget this! Everyone grab hold of me!" Charlotte grabbed Mark and inhaled as everyone latched onto her. " **Blood Demon Slayer: Rage** " Charlotte jumped and let the enormous pressure of her screech carry them backward. The group shot out the hallway and crashed into Zenna. Pinecones were still being shot out of the hallway behind them, but it looked like they were safe for the moment. "EW!" Charlotte screamed. A spider dangled in front of her face, it dropped down jerkily to the floor and crawled away, several more spiders scattered away from the light.

They had entered an extremely dark room, it was circular and a spiral staircase made of stone lead downward to a door. Charlotte stood and dusted herself off. "Are you ok?" Mark gave her a once over.

"Yeah, I'm cool now." Charlotte gave a small smile, but she was shaking. "Let's just go." She started down the stairs, one of the stairs sank like the stones in the previous rooms, Charlotte instantly hugged herself, expecting pinecones to shoot out the wall, but instead the doors on either side shut and a roar was heard from the pit below them.

"Whats that noise?" Noire frowned.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Alma started trying to find another switch near the door. Zenna cast her light brighter, and the room could be seen more clearly.

"There is something over there." Noire blinked as he watches Alma look for something. He gained the attention of the other members and pointed to a small hole in the wall, it was all the way across the cavern, over the dark pit below.

"I think I can get us over there." Alma touched the stone floor. "Encroach Magic: Multi-Creature Mind Takeover". A spider crawled near her hand and started creating the web, another joined it from the other side of the wall, and by then more and more spiders started crawling out their hideyholes to create a bridge from one side to the other with their webs. When the bridge was complete, the spiders started to crawl away again.

"Let me help." Charlotte covered the bridge in a layer of hardened blood. "So you don't end up getting stuck on the web" Alma hopped over the railing of the stairs and onto the nightmarish bridge. The bridge sways a little under her feet, but she was otherwise fine. She came to the small hole in the wall and gulped. "Can anyone make sure nothing... um... happens?" She said shyly. She did not want to stick her and end up grabbing one of her eight-legged friends.

" **Dark Make: Shield"** Noire snapped and the darkness surrounded Alma's arm like a shield.

"Thanks." Alma nodded. She reached in slowly and flinched when she felt something. Feeling the object, she found it was some kind of button with a key hole. "There's something wrong! We need a key or something!" Alma could hear the roaring sound getting louder and looked down. "THE ROOM IS FILLING WITH WATER!" She screeched. Everyone looked down, the pit was quickly filling with water.

"We need to find that key!" Mark concluded. The group still on the staircase raced to find the key. Zenna shown her light as bright as it could go, and it lit up the room from the water to the spider covered ceiling. Something twinkled in the light and flashed in Alma's eyes. A small silver box swung back and forth in the light, it was tied by an ancient rope that looked frail and disintegrated. "I think I found it! It's under the stairs!" Alma exclaimed. "Hurry the waters nearly here!" The water was rising three feet a minute, and it was ten feet away from Alma.

Mark squeezed through the bars of the railing and looked down, he could just see the box. reaching for the rope, his fingers barely managed to get close to the box. Mark felt hands grab his ankles. "Lean down and grab the box, I'll make sure you don't fall," Noire said emotionlessly. Mark hesitated a second, then decided to trust Noire. Mark scooted so everything from the thighs up was dangling above the water filling chasm. The water was only about five feet below Mark's head. Taking a deep breath, Mark swung his body and with difficulty managed to grab the rope with the silver box. Hoisting himself up he grabbed the railing and slid underneath. With a fierce tug, the rope snapped and Mark untangled the box.

Noire took the box from Mark and wrenched it open. The water was two feet away below Alma. "Alma! Head's up!" Noire called and tossed the key to Alma. Alma jumped and grabbed the key. She landed on the bridge and it moved under her feet, this caused her to fumble the key. Alma watched in slow motion as the key inched closer and closer to the water. And just as it was about to hit, it stopped. A hand grabbed it just before the key had reached the water. It's was Alma's hand. Alma blinked and breathed in relief as she realizes she had caught it.

The black swirling water licked at her legs as she reached into the hole and shove the key into the button, turning the key, Alma pressed down and with a loud swish, the new door opened. Alma stood and tread water onto the already unstable bridge. The water was at her knees now, and it was still rising. Alma leaped and managed to grab the stair railing. Sliding over the top, she descended into the higher water and through the door. Gallons and gallons of water rushed into the new area, pushing the group into the room.

The group found themselves in a forked room. The room was lit well with light orbs and strange glowing characters on the wall. The door behind them suddenly cracked and dropped, the sound of snapping ropes confirmed the door had broken and trapped them inside. Zenna continued deeper into the room and found the water around her shins suddenly disappeared. Turning Zenna saw the water falling into a six inch crack in the floor, it slowly drained the water from the room. Within minutes the water was reduced to puddles and a slippy floor. "Awesome drainage!" Zenna cheered.

"I wonder what horror will be next." Charlotte sighed.

"I suppose we will, be finding out." Noire frowned.

Mark stepped over the gap and joined Zenna, Alma, and Charlotte right behind him. The group lurched suddenly and the ground beneath them started to tilt. Charlotte and Alma jumped to the unmoving floor where Noire stood. Zenna and Mark Started to slip as the ground continued to rise. Mark jumped to the rising side and the ground started to slowly sink again. 'It's starting to balance out again." Mark breathed in relief. the floor leveled out and Mark slowly stood up. He and Zenna hopped off at the same time.

"The whole floor is one giant scale." Mark admired. "And a deadly one. The room is separated into two sides, like a fork in the road. the floor is shaped to be slightly smaller the then room, that's why there are six-inch gaps everywhere, it allows the floor to rise and fall like a scale. And here's why it's deadly: Let's say two groups go on opposite sides, it team one weighs more, and they tip the scale. This causes the opposite side with team two to rise and team two is crushed to death between the rising floor and the wall, meanwhile team one ends up falling off the scale to their deaths,"

"Holy Crap..." Alma saw the blood smeared across the walls. "How the hell are we going to get across?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

?

Aden slammed his bloody fist into the wall. His sisters were not dead. His friends were not dead. He wouldn't allow it. It wasn't even a possibility. The wall cracked but refused to break. Many of the other wizards were having the same problem. Cracks were slowly crawling their way across the room, but no one had broken through yet. "EVERYONE HOLD UP!" Chester's voice echoed around the chamber. The large group stopped and turned to look at Chester. "Listen up, so we've all make cracks in the wall but no one has broken out yet, right?"

"Yeah?" Brooke scratched her head. "So?"

"So, how about we _all_ choose to focus on the deepest crack and combine our powers to burst the hell out of here?!" Chester yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Yeah, no duh. I can't believe no one else thought of it."

"Here!" Nero pointed to Aden's handiwork. "That's our best bet."

"No, wait!" Brooke piped up. "We should try the floor, it was only four feet thick, with a little elbow grease it will be nothing!"

Silica placed her hand against the wall and tapped her stick on it. "This seems to go far deeper than four feet. I suggest we follow the girl."

"Brooke, my name is Brooke." Brooke rubbed the back of her neck.

"We should follow Brooke's advice." Silica corrected herself.

"Down it is then." Dan grinned. Dan has green neck-length hair, amber catlike eyes, and tan skin. Dan wears a blue button up shirt with a red tie, jeans, and red sneakers. His left arm was wrapped completely in bandages and he wore black leather gloves. **"Great Fist:** **Swarming Bullet Punch" ** Dan unleashed a fury of punches on the floor. The floor cracked and shuddered with the impact.

"Now stop and let everyone else use a spell," Chester instructed when Dan had made cracks a foot deep.

Dal stepped forward. **"Giant Slayer: Iron Punch"** The ground shuddered like an earthquake, and three feet deep crater was left on the floor.

Before anyone could move, Ellie rushed forward. "My turn! **Matter Transmutation**!" Ellie touched the ground and the crater and part of the floor turned to liquid. The liquid solidified into a long fireman's pole to the floor below. "TaDa!" Ellie exclaimed. A circular hole was now on the floor of the room, below the miners still bustled around, some stopped to look at the pole that had appeared.

"Ok!" Nic clapped his hands together. "Let's get the hell out of here." He tested the pole and jumped through the hole, he landed at the bottom and although hid hands were red he was otherwise ok, and he signaled the rest of the group with a thumbs up. All members of the group slid down the pole, and Silica Had to be helped down from Kari. The moment everyone's feet were on the ground, the trouble started.

Nero looked around. "Everyone's scared of us..." All the miners were slowly backing away, they were terrified of the group of 11 mages.

"What?" Kari frowned. "Hey!" Kari yelled. As she did, the miners dropped everything and ran. "Come back here!" Kari chase after some of the miners, the group followed suit.

"JUST STAY AWAY!" Someone yelled.

"RUN! THERE'S ESCAPEES!" Another yelled. More and more miners were running away out of pure fear.

"What the hell?!" Kari asked.

Suddenly a girl in a plain brown slave's dress ran into Kari's path. "Follow Chi! And hurry!" She ran into a set of smaller caves, her dirty blonde hair flowing with the movement, showing whipping scars on her back. Kari hesitated, then followed the girl. She leads Kari and the group through many small tunnels until she came to a crawl space. "In here!" She wiggled her way into a new area.

"Are we really following her?" asked Nic.

"I don't see anyone else getting friendly with us,"Kari replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Nic scowled.

"C'mon." Ellie dived into the crawl space and disappeared. Kari and Nic followed. Everyone else entered one at a time. Inside the crawl space was a small makeshift home. There was a small outcropping being used as a bedroom, with a bed, the bed was made of a thin sheet and a pile of dirt for the pillow. A table was made of a long flat rock sat in the middle of the room, and two small rocks sat on either side for chairs. there was a mall place for a fire and a flat rock to grill food on. Everyone squished together to fit in the space, and it was very cramped.

"You will be safe here." Said the girl. The girl has dark purplish blue eyes, and if you looked close enough, they looked like they had a galaxy in them. "Safe in Chi's home. But you must stay quiet when the serpents come." 'Chi' held a finger to her lips.

The sound of hissing came from the other side of the crawlspace, gradually getting louder. " _They are coming. Please stay silent for Chi._ "

* * *

?

The room with the statues was eerily silent. There had to be hundreds of them smarter throughout the cave, people frozen in shock or terror. A stagtite drip cave water onto a statue, the statue glimmered before shattering. A teacup, hidden inside the statue, rolled to the floor. The room quieted once more. There was the sound of scraping came from somewhere above. The sound came from a small tunnel in the wall. A rope appeared out the tunnel, and the sound of a body sliding echoed around the cave. A figure slid down the rope and jumped onto the ground with an echoing thud. The figure walked up to a statue and started its work. With a poke of the finger, the statue shattered. A silver hairclip was revealed as the statue turned to a pile of rubble. The figure scooped up the hairclip and inserted it into its pocket.

This continued for some time, many statues were shattered, and yet it was barely a dent in the enormous collection. The figure stretched, their light skin showing under their clothes. The figure was a girl, the girl tensed as a noise came close by in the cave. Unsure what to do, The figure struck a pose, copying a nearby statue. The noise was Polydectes, Medusa's underling, carrying several new statues carefully with gloves. More of Medusa's underlings joined him with another new status, they were also careful enough to wear gloves. All of them wore cloaks.

One of the men, carrying the statue of Skyler, tripped over a rock and nearly dropped her. "You idiot!" Hissed Polydectes, "If you drop them now, they'll be reactivated! You can't have them touch anything until the soul is condensed!" The girl, Piper Stormsong, heard this and frowned. She had never touched a new statue before, how would they react when 'activated'. As she pondered this the cloaked men came and went. Piper stopped her posing and massaged her stiff limbs. Piper's outfit is a dark red hooded jacket, black tank top, and dark jeans tucked into black combat boots. "I might as well find out," She told herself.

Piper marched over to a statue of a boy, her silver hair was wrapped in a braid and glimmered in what little light the cave had. Piper inhaled and reached out her hand slowly, her red and blue eye followed her hand until it lay against the boy's chest. As usual, the statue glimmered and cracks ran themselves along the stone. But what was not usual, and much to Piper's surprise, the stone cracked and the boy now of flesh fell and accident tackled Piper to the floor.

The boy's short brown hair. tickle Piper's face. "What the hell? Get off me!" She scrambled up and linked eyes with the boy. his eyes were brown, and his skin was tan. tan. He wore all black except for the brown fur lined coat, on his chest dangled a crystal necklace.

The boy was blushing madly as he shuddered. "I-I'm so s-sorry!".

"Who are you?" Piper said still a bit cross.

"I'm Max, from Sirens Fang." He introduced himself and stood. "A-and you are?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Piper." She stood. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"I remember fighting someone and losing... and then I was just here." He shrugged.

"Well, Max, are any of these people your friends? They were brought here around the same time as you." Piper watched him look around.

"Lily!" Max ran over to the statue of a girl with a sword on her belt. Piper followed him and saw her angry expression.

"If you tap her, you'll activate the statue and she'll be free," Piper told Max. "I think that's how it works anyway."

Max put his hand on Lily's shoulder, her statue glimmered and cracks appeared over the stone. "Crap!" Max stood back.

"No that's how it wor-" Piper was cut off by Lily falling through the rock, Piper caught her before she fell on the floor. "Just take a minute to compose yourself," Piper told Lily. Lily has beautiful blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"W-Where am I?" Lily shook her head her pale skin a sickly green. As her head cleared her brown eyes darted around. Lily wore a dark green strapless top and black boots and pants. Over the top, she wears A Long ankle length gray jacket.

"You're in a cave. You were turned into a statue and brought here." Piper said bluntly.

"I remember! That stupid Eternal Guardians member!" Lily seethed.

"Do either of you recognize anyone else?" Piper changed the subject.

Lilly stood and looked around. "Rin?" She walked up to another statue of a girl.

"I see Patrick!" Max yelled and tapped Patrick lightly on the arm. The statue glimmered and cracked.

"You've killed him!" Lily screamed appalled. Patrick fell out the statue and kneeled on the floor.

"What the fuck." Patrick groggily asked, his short spikey hair covered his blue eyes. "I lost."

"We all lost," Max shrugged.

Patrick stood his outfit was a black suit and tie, plus the white shirt underneath and khakis. "I understand that. It doesn't really help me get over it, though."

"I get it!" Lily cried and poked Rin's statue. Rin's statue glimmered and Rin was caught by Lily as she was released from the stone.

"I don't understand." Rin frowned her pale gray eyes clouded. "How did I lose?"

"I think it's best if we move on from that subject." Piper sweatdropped.

"Where is everyone else?" Rin said in her usual emotionless expression. Her black hair had a white streak, and it matched her punk black and white outfit with a leather jacket.

"We still don't know" Max shrugged.

"You were the only people brought here," Piper explained. "Well except for these people" Piper gestured to the frozen Eternal Guardians.

"Those are the friends of the people we fought." Rin acknowledged.

"Leave them, we have bigger problems, like finding _our_ friends!" Patrick folded his arms.

"You're just going to leave them?" Piper asked quietly.

"Maybe." Max looked at the floor guiltily. "It's just a possibility, we probably wo-"

"Save it." Piper glared at the group. "Listen, I don't know what happened, and I don't care. We're freeing them, and were getting out of here together. Or you can starve here for the rest of your days because I leave you here. Now, what's it going to be?"

"Can you really get us out of here?" Lily questioned.

"Yes." Piper nodded. "So, are you helping or what?" She smiled and turned to the statues.

The four Sirens Fang members groaned but helped Piper release the Eternal Guardians. Within minutes, Alia, Rey, Ren, Roggie, Eterne, Skyler, Saphire, Sunny and Azure were all freed. Another Siren's Fang member: Kornell, an S-class wizard was found and revived as well.

"Great!" Piper smiled at the two groups, the groups looked like they would be happier if the others were not there. "Now we leave, but before we do, I want one more thing from you all."

"What?" The groups turned to Piper. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting you out of here, but I'm not doing it for free." Piper gave a cocky grin. "SO! Everyone touch ten statues and keep hold of the ten items they leave behind!" Piper crossed her arms and shooed the two groups. "My village will be saved in no time." She told herself.

Sapphire sighed and felt the weight in her chest. She looked from Azure to Sunflower. With all her will power, she forced herself to talk to Sunflower. "Hey." She brushed a statue and watched it crumble before turning to Sunny.

"Um... Hi?" Sunny replied, picking up an emerald dagger.

"I just wanted to say... Thanks." Sapphire played with the compact mirror she picked up.

"For?" Sunny frowned not understanding.

"For... trying to save me and Azure back there. I... I never thought you were the person who would-" Sapphire was cut off.

"Stop! I don't want to hear it." Sunny ordered. "I get you dislike me, ok?" Sunny turned and flicked a statue.

"Wait!" Sapphire took a deep breath. "That's what I'm trying to say! I didn't like you because of... what you were and how I felt you were trying to take Aden... but now I know you aren't! And I'm sorry I thought about you like that! You... you knew I didn't like you and you still risked your life for me. Sunny you are a way better person than me. And I'm sorry I thought otherwise." Sapphire looked at Sunny for any sign of what she'd just heard.

"Thanks," Sunny said emotionlessly and stooped and grabbed a ring. "And?"

"And... I want to make it up to you. I was thinking maybe we, as of right now, could start over and maybe be friends? And if you also want, we could also be sisters... maybe?" Sapphire bit her lip, this was harder than she thought.

"First Aden now you. It's creepy how your family continually pesters me to be a part of it." Sunny turned round and dumped her collected items in Sapphire's hands. "Deal." She gave Sapphire a smile. "I like the idea of a fresh start."

Sunny turned and started gathering more objects, she had collected some for herself as well, but if you have the opportunity, why waste it? Her pockets had been filled and she had eight objects when she saw the lady. Her statue was beautiful, and she was smiling. Sunny walked up to the statue, it was a foot taller than her, the lady was quite tall. Without thinking, Sunny reached up and touched the woman. The statue glimmered gold and cracked. Two items were revealed: A celestial key and a pocket watch.

"Hey! If you're ready then let's go!" Piper's voice echoed. Scrabbling, Sunny added the two to her collection and she destroyed two more statues. By the time she rejoined the group, they were climbing one at a time up Piper's rope. Piper stood at the bottom, collecting her dues before allowing people up the rope. Kornell handed her his ten items with his tan hand and climbed swiftly up the rope in his white t-shirt, black vest, and shorts. His gold necklace with the Sirens Fang guildmark etched onto it swung as he climbed.

"Nice collection." Piper took the ten items from Sunny and she climbed up the rope after Kornell. Piper Looked across the empty room full of statues and climbed up the rope.

* * *

The Pursuit of Fate

Amber giggled, she slowly crawled under a table, being careful not to alert Roth of her whereabouts. Roth looked under a table and frowned. Standing up, he noticed a shoe under a table, he grinned. Weaving through the tables of the on board Guild Resturant, he faked tripped and fell to his knee. Clutching the tablecloth, he pulled and stood up. Amber watch Roth and realize she had been holding her breath. He was so close to finding her. Roth smiled and started for a new table, but before anyone could react, he grabbed the table cloth and with a great flourish, threw it off the table. As the tablecloth fluttered to the floor he smoothly bent down and looked at... Amber's shoe.

Amber crawled from the table in only her socks. She stood up from her hiding place, the table that was currently behind Roth and as the tablecloth fell, she ran behind it, using it to shield her from Roth's view. As the table cloth fell to the floor and Roth bent down, she had made it to the door and quickly slipped through. She ran through the hall her socks hitting the soft carpet floor.

She was in the Girl's hall, the doors and some areas of the walls were painted to match the unique style of the member that resides in that room. Things also littered the hallway, outside Ember's room was a white plush chair and matching footstool, outside Lulu's room, was a 6 foot Teddy Bear named Fred. Amber heard the sound of someone close by and ducked under the lacey tablecloth of an elegant table set outside Akemi's room. As she watched a pair of black loafers came into view next to Amber's hiding place.

Peeking up from under the tablecloth, she saw it was Alexeo. Alexeo's sapphire eyes scanned the area. He had stayed behind from the mission because he had been napping until the alarm had startled him awake. His platinum hair was slightly messed up due to waking up with such a start. His clothes were also slightly messy, his blue t-shirt and black pants were wrinkled and disorderly. Amber made sure not to make any noise, she knew Alexeo was a dragon slayer and if he used his power she would be found. Dragonslayers were the worst people to play hide and seek with. Alexeo Started to turn around and Amber shot under the table. Her heart was beating very fast and she was sure she was caught. His footsteps approached the table and Amber once again held her breath.

Alexeo turned suddenly and Amber heard the door to Akemi's room open. "Heelo?" Alexeo called, he smiled when there was no answer. He took a step inside went a cracking voice behind him made Alexeo jerk around.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Prokolus. Prokolus was a dear friend of Cornelous. The old man was bent slightly forward with old age, and the wrinkles on his face were prominent. His gray eyes shown with wisdom and experience, but at this current moment, they also sparkled with something else.

"Prokolus!" Alexeo sighed in relief. "I don't know who you do it, sneaking up on a dragon slayer."

"Well, that's a secret for another time, my friend. What are you up to?" Prokolus grinned, already knowing the answer.

"I was just going to make sure Akemi didn't have a rat in her underwear drawer." Alexeo grinned mischievously. "Would you like to join me?"

Amber shuddered at the thought of having a rat in her underwear drawer. She was glad Alexeo was kind enough to check for Akemi.

"Of course! This is indeed a very serious matter!" Prokolus started into Akemi's room. two hands suddenly clasped onto the back of Alexeo's blue shirt and Prokolus's old white robes.

"And here we see two perverts in their natural habitat." A voice jeered behind them. "I don't think I've ever met a more disgusting pair of dimwits."

"Arko!" Prokolus smiled sheepishly. Amber saw Arko's Brown boots from under the table. "What perfect timing you have! Alexeo and I were just going to rescue Akemi's under-"

"I don't need your excuses." Arko rolled his gray-blue eyes. Arko was also a dear friend of Cornelous and was usually with the strong mage. He pulled both men out the room and shut the door. His short brown hair was mostly covered in a gray paperboy cap. Arko's gray shirt and blue pants made him look like a knight.

"You wouldn't be saying that if we were checking out your heartthrob's room." Alexeo grinned as Arko's eyes shot to the door across from them. "See! You're just as perverted as us!"

Arko frowned and crossed his arms, showing his brown leather gloves " _I_ wasn't the one sneaking into a girls room." He sighed, knowing he would never win with these two. "Just keep out of girl's rooms."

"Translation: Keep out of Bermuda's room." Alexeo teased. Arko whipped around, furious.

"Dude! keep it down! Someone might hear you!" Arko hissed, blushing slightly.

Amber realized the three were busy long ago and left her hiding place. She sneaked around them and managed to get to the end of the hallway when Arko spotted her.

"Amber!" Arko's embarrassment skyrocketed. "Crap! Did she hear!?" He sprinted after the girl. "AMBER!"

Amber bolted down the stairs. She made it two floors and dived behind the kitchen door. Looking around, She saw Angel start in her direction. She crouched behind a table and ran toward the back of the room. Arko entered the room and looked around desperately. "Amber?" He huffed.

"Arko?" Angel grinned at his beet red face. "What are you doing?"

"I.. Am trying to find Amber." Arko coughed and tried to steady himself.

"Yes and so is the rest of the ship." Angel joked, her wolf ears perked and her wolf tail swung happily.

"Um... right. We're playing hide and seek. Well just let me know if you see her." Arko sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before leaving.

Angel turned back to the kitchen her ocean blue eyes scanning the area playfully. "I know you're here little one." She sang as she moved, her long silky blonde hair followed the movement.

Amber's eyes widened, had she seen her after all? Amber turned and spotted Angel moving slowly through the kitchen. Amber temporarily starred, Angel was very pretty in her opinion. And like all children, she tended to shyly stare at pretty ladies with admiration. Angel wore a white shirt with a raven, black shorts, and converse and over the top, she wore an oversized black trench coat. Amber heard a soft noise next to her and relaxed. Another small girl, Jess, also hid in the kitchen. Angel hadn't seen her, she was trying to find Jess.

Amber waved her arms silently, getting Jess' attention. Jess' pink eyes flicked from Angel to Amber. Amber gestured for her to crawl over. Jess nodded, her long raven hair following the movement. Jess got ready and when Angel turned she scampered quietly over to Amber. Jess wore a t-shirt with a wolf, jeans, and colorful sneakers. "Allies?" Jess whispered, her scar beneath her left eye was prominent up close.

Amber nodded. "I'll cause a distraction, then we book it." Amber held out her hands. " **Light magic: Fox"** She whispered. A fox appeared and with one glance at Amber shot underneath the table and tripped up Angel. Jess and Amber stood up and sprinted through the kitchen.

"Not so fast!" Angel yelled. "Water Whip!" A whip of water shot out of Angel's arm and wrapped around Jess. "Caught ya! GAME OVER!"

Jess sulked but turned to Amber. "RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Amber looked at Jess, "I won't forget your sacrifice." She darted out the room as Mia barged in, the stomping of her black combat boots through the entrance of the kitchen was unmistakeable.

"ARE YOU FIGHTING IN _MY_ KITCHEN!?" Mia hissed. Mia's long purple hair reaches her waist, and it swished as she put her hands on her hips. A tiny purple witches hat rest on her head. Her Violet eyes flashed at Angel. "Angel." She glared.

"M-Mia." Angel sheepishly put Jess down. "Sorry! I didn't mean any harm."

"Of course you didn't." Mia rolled her eyes. She folded her arms, her fishnet gloves protruded from under her black leather jacket.

Angel stood, she smiled at Mia and left the room without any further confrontation. Mia glanced at Jess, Mia's creepy but cute black top and black skirt with purple lace make her somewhat intimidating, but also very fashion forward. "If you stay here any longer, I'll make you help me cook dinner!" Mia snapped. Jess ran out of the room without a backward glance. She passed Amber hiding behind a plant and stopped.

"That's not a very good place to hide you know," Jess commented.

"Where isn't?" Master Blake said suddenly behind Jess. Jess gulped. "Well, well. Hello Amber!" Blake grinned as she spotted the girl.

"No!" Amber yelled and ran out of her hiding place. Angel's ears perked up and she turned to see Amber. "This isn't fun anymore!" Amber yelled.

"There she is!" Angel yelled, attracting the attention of Arko.

"Amber!" He sprinted towards her.

Suddenly Amber found herself being chased by three of her guildmates. "Nnnnnnaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shrieked as she ran through the halls, the trio at her heels. She soared up the halls, her feet barely touching the ground as she grimaced and cried her way through the halls. "I don't want to play anymore!" Amber screeched in tears. She yelped as Blake reached out and nearly grabbed her. She ducked and flew around a corner.

"Amber! I just want to talk!" Arko yelled as he rounded the corner after her.

"I'm just going to tag you out!" Amber raised her voice too.

"I'm the one who will tag her out!" Said Blake Competitively.

The commotion they were making was tremendous. The three behind Amber were running so fast dust clouds were forming behind them, and they pushed and shoved each other to be the first to reach Amber, while this was happening, nearly everything in the halls were being overturned. Bookshelves and tables fell one after the other. They reached the stairs and Amber jumped onto the railing, she rode it down to the first floor and ran through the long tables.

Master Blake tripped on a stair. "Crap!" She fell onto Angel who in turn fell onto Arko. The three tumbled down the stairs, snowballing onto the floor below. Amber giggled as she saw the group roll across the room and hit the opposite wall. Arko had spirals in his eyes and didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon. Blake was on top of Angel, and both blushed at the close proximity to each other.

"Not so fast!" Roth leaped at Amber and she barely managed to spring away. Roth leaped onto hit feet and Amber ran through the door of the bar. The square bar was the center of the ship on the same floor as the chill area and kitchen. Roth was a few seconds behind her. Amber climbed the bar and rolled onto the counter, she stood and ran from Roths arms as he tried to grab her, more concerned for her safety the anything.

Amber Looked back at Roth while running,"You'll never catch me!" She screamed and tripped on a glass, reaching the end of the table she used the momentum to catch herself and launched herself off the side of the table. Amber realized she made a mistake as she started falling to the floor. Right before she hit her head on the floor, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and she was hefted up. Amber looked up to see Master Ryan.

"You should be more careful." Master Ryan gave her a small smile, invisible to most.

"I'm sorry Master," Amber said guiltily.

"It's fine." He looked at the trio who were still lying on the floor. "I don't blame _you_ for what happened."

Blake shot up and turned to Arko. "That's right! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at his friend's usual behavior. "There is two floors of an absolute mess, furniture and things strewn all over the hallways! Do any of you know why?"

The three sweatdropped.

"I thought so." Ryan sighed. "Go clean it up, _all of it_!"

Arko and Angel humphed but left to go clean.

"Serves them right." Blake crossed her arms.

"You did it too." Amber said with a childs bluntness.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Blake..."

Blake sigh, knowing she too had been caught. "Fine..." She left to join the other two clean.

"Well, I'd say it will only be a couple more minutes until we arrive on site. Would you like to help greet everyone?" Ryan asked Amber. She nodded enthusiastically and Ryan started to walk downstairs.

* * *

Jackel's Snarl Guild Hall- The Abandoned Clock Tower

Ragnar entered the clock tower by busting open an old rotten door. "Ok!" He announced. "Who wants to get their ass kicked first!"

A large crowed of what looked like most of the members stood waiting for him. The stairs spiraled the inside of the square tower and on it sat more members. All of them wanted blood.

"Well..." Said Ragnar. "Shit."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Once again I want to say I have made fan art of Eternal Guardians for you guys and_** i ** _would really love for you to see it! I am making all the characters as fast as I can and I am sketching the locations and creating a final photoshopped version of them later. But Check it out! It's all on Deviantart under the name: PurpleThorne with an 'e' at the end!_**


	15. Pandora's Day Out

_oOo_

 _Announcement 1:_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY Carolyn12! AKA VioletLightCross!**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to Martyn!**_

 _ **Carolyn is the creator of Pandora and she made fan art for Pandora not to long ago!**_

 _ **Please check it out because I only wrote this mini chapter for her birthday!**_

 _ **Her name is VioletLightCross on Deviant art!**_

 _Announcement 2:_

 _I have started to co-write a One Piece SYOC called_ **The Storm Pirates: SYOC Crew** with **WhitewolfLune!** Please check it out if you love One Piece or you want to read a new kind of SYOC! Much love to WhitewolfLune, and please be nice! This is her first Fanfiction and she deserves love! :)

 _Announcement3:_

So far I have Fan Art for Skyler Knight, Ren Inaka, Sunflower 'Sunny' Rose, Gabe Hyde, Mark Gado , Ragnar and Scarf on my page, more will be coming soon, but if you are like me and could use a visual to help remember the characters, I would Check it out! **My Name on Deviantart is PurpleThorne. And don't forget to check out Violet Light Cross's Pandora!**

 _Announcement 4:_

 ** _Birthday Wishes!_**

I actually had a lot of fun making this chapter, and I've decided if you would like, you could tell me your birthday and **I could write a special birthday chapter for you! Or another Picture of your character on Deviantart!** If you feel uncomfortable sharing that info but still want a chapter or picture, that's cool too. maybe I can just post it on your birth month. I just had a lot of fun doing this and would love to continue doing it for you guys.

* * *

 _ **Pandora's Day Out**_

Pandora Night, New member of the Eternal Guardians, walked down the docks of Sunflower. She had been on bedrest after the strange events with Clockwork Inkwell, and was finally freed. After everything that had happened, she needed to get out of bed and get beck to her life. Sunflower seems slightly brighter with NightGale's and the Guardians return. Pandora smiled at the beautiful bay, ships that once carried slaves now carried food, clothes and most likely pirated treasure. Slave ships were mostly abandoned after LeBeau's death, and there was barely a merchant that didn't steal one of the fine forgotten floaters. Pandora shook her head to clear it. She continued on her walk and passed through the dirty streets. People glared at her as she passed by, whispering about the Guardians.

Strolling into Jaz' Cafe she saw the usual mob of drunks. Rolling her eyes she passed them and sat at the counter. "I'll take a Red Wizard." She smiled a bit, remembering the wonderful fruity taste of the drink. The girl behind the counter gave her a red drink with purple swirls. "Thanks." The bar quietened suddenly as a girl walked onstage to the piano. It was Kari. Bowing to the crowd she ignored the catcalls and sat down. Everyone was quiet with anticipation. Then Kari began to sing.

 _When this old world starts-a getting me down,_

 _and people are just too much for me to face._

 _I'll climb way up to the top of the stairs and all my cares just drift right into space._

Her voice was so beautiful and heartwarming it made Pandora smile brightly. And when the last few notes echoed in Pandora's heart as much as her ears, she clapped and cheered with as much passion as she could muster. Kari stood up and bowed again when she saw Pandora she smiled and waved before leaving the stage to join her. "Pandora! What are you doing here?" Kari smiled at Pandora. Her exceeds stood behind her.

"I just wondered in, You have a wonderful voice!" Pandora grinned.

"Thank you!" Kari grinned back.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Pandora offered.

"Oh... I don't really drink." Kari sat next to Pandora.

"Me neither, This is a smoothie." Pandora chuckled holding up her drink. Turning back to the girl behind the bar, she ordered another Red Wizard for Kari.

"You don't have to do that!" Kari said. "I don't mind paying for my own drink."

"Nope!" Pandora smiled as she traded the drink for some jewel. She handed the drink to Kari. "Try it."

Kari took the drink and sipped it. Her eyes grew wide and a smile formed on her face. "This is great!"

"I know right!" Pandora laughed. Pandora and Kari finished their drinks and Kari returned to the stage. With a last smile at Kari, Pandora left the bar and headed into the city. She past a bookstore and saw Ren inside. He was working with an apron of some kind. Deciding to greet him, she slipped inside the bookshop. "Ren!"

"Oh, hello Pandora." Ren looked up from his work of sorting books. "Can I help you?"

"Nah. Just dropping in. Although if you have a copy of the _White Pillar_ , I wouldn't mind taking it off your hands." She took an minute and looked around the bookstore. "Wow! You have the _Grinning Frost_? I'm surprised that's still here!" Taking it off the shelf she saw Ren start to restock the shelves. "Let me help you there!" She grabbed some books off the desk and handed half of them to Ren. Pandora enjoyed helping Ren finish his chore.

"Ok, so _White Pillar_ , huh?" Ren walked over to a shelf and selected a book. As he pulled it out, another fell to the floor. He picked it up before returning to the counter. "So _White Pillar_ and _Grinning Frost_. Will that be all?"

Pandora glanced at the book Ren had dropped, he had placed it on the counter on a separate pile of books. "That depends, what's that one about?"

"No idea." Ren said flatly.

Pandora sweatdropped, she knew he didn't mean to be rude... but he was being rude. "I guess I'll take it then." She pulled out some Jewel and Ren put her books in a bag with holes.

"Thanks, Ren" Pandora noticed the holes and didn't say anything. "See you at the guild." She said awkwardly. She left the store and sighed, walking through the streets she came to a large square with a broken fountain in the center. The fountain had never worked from as long as she could remember. Sitting on it's rim, Pandora glanced at her books and chose to read a bit of _Flowers Secret Sun._ Pandora cringed at the name. _Why did she buy this crap?_ She opened to book and tried to read the first few words.

 **Hel I lo, a called m mond Des. I this n bo I ok, will rev all eal o the f various secrets ious of flower Sun City.**

Pandora frowned. _What drunkard wrote this?_ And yet some things made sense. Staring at the book, a pattern started to occur to her. She looked around, packing up her things, she hunted the streets for an ink store. After thirty minutes of searching, she found a literal hole in the wall with a desk, a sign above said: _Ink Wink_. Pandora squinted, _Ink Work,_ the 'O' was faded.

Slowly approaching the old, scraggly man behind the desk, Pandora gave a weak smile. "Hi there, sir. Can I buy some paper, a quill, and some ink?"

The old man behind the desk grabbed a stack of papers, a bottle of ink and a quill. "800 jewel." Pandora handed over the money reluctantly and dumped the paper, ink, and quill into the bag from the library.

"Thanks!" Pandora quickly walked away from the man and tried to get as far away from him as possible. He was just a little too much on the creepy side, and in Sunflower, that was _NEVER_ good.

Pandora found herself in the upper-class district, surrounded by actually nice houses and nicely paved stone roads. Sitting on a bench, she was surprised to find if didn't even creak. She sighed, delighted by the nice change in scenery. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her books, papers, and quill. Digging into the bag, she found no evidence of the ink bottle.

Peering into the bag, she saw the hole from the library had gotten bigger. "Crap!" she hissed as she realized she must have dropped the ink bottle. There was no way she would go back to the creepy shop guy. Sighing Pandora looked at all the pretty houses. Pandora packed up all her stuff and was about to leave when two familiar people walked in front of her. "Alia? Silica?"

Alia turned Silica to face Pandora. "Is that you, Pandora?" Silica asked.

"It is!" Pandora felt special knowing Silica knew her by voice.

"What are you hanging out here for?" Alia smiled.

"I've been wondering around Sunflower all day." Pandora shrugged. It was then Pandora remembered Silica lived around here. "Excuse me," Started Pandora, "Is there any chance I can use some ink?"

"Ink?" Alia replied. "What for?"

"I bought a book, but it seems to need some kind of translating," Pandora explained.

"Tell you what," Smiled Silica, "If you have dinner with us, I'll give you a new bottle of ink."

"Are you sure?" Pandora said shocked.

"Of course!" Alia gestured for Pandora to join them, and they all walked to Silica's Mansion. As Pandora walked through the white double doors, the smell of Roasted Turkey and fresh cookies tickled her nose and made her stomach rumble.

"Alia, can you bring Pandora some ink?" Alia agreed and left.

"So Pandora, How are you?" Silica asked. "I hear it's supposed to be a very big day for you."

"How did you know?" Pandora said shocked.

"Jaz told me." Silica chuckled.

"TaDa!" Alia said as she returned with the ink bottle, it was bigger than the one Pandora had bought. Alia also brought a new bag.

"Thank you!" Pandora relocated her things and stuffed the old bag into the new one, without hesitating she managed to decipher the first line within a couple of minutes.

 **Hello, I am called Desmond. In this book, I will reveal all of the various secrets of Sunflower City.**

"Cool!" Pandora exclaimed. Satisfied, she closed the book and packed up her things, Alia had already lead Silica to the dining hall and came back for Pandora.

The two of them joined Silica's beautiful mother in the dining hall. Pandora sat next to Silica nd the four females laughed and joked until the soup was served.

"This tastes great!" Pandora was amazed by the flavor, she had never tasted anything like it.

"I'm glad you like it!" Silica's mother smiled. Alia returned with the ink bottle, it was bigger

"Is this for real?" Pandora gasped. A roast turkey of her own sat before her, smothered in gravy. Silica laughed next to her.

"Well I sure hope so, otherwise I would make an awful hostess!" Silica was helped by Alia to eat her food, and Pandora took that as the cue to eat. She totally demolished the turkey, and within five minutes, the entire turkey was reduced to bone. Dessert was served soon after, a large tiered tray with multiple types of cookies was laid in front of them. As the servant when to leave, Silica tugged on his sleeve and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Leave enough room to move, Pandora!" Alia joked as Pandora took four cookies. Sheepishly Pandora put one back. Alia grabbed a cookie off Pandora's plate with a grin. "Mine!"

"Whatever," Pandora rolled her eyes and bit into a cookie. It was the most delicious cookie she had ever had. Her mouth watered for more and she ended up finishing it in just a couple bites. Just as she reached for a second cookie her plate was pushed away and something was laid out in front of her. It was a cake. The cake was a delicious looking chocolate cake with brown icing, and on the top, in large white letter was spelled:

 _Happy Birthday, Pandora!_

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Pandora grinned.


	16. We're Getting A What?

I will be writing Eternal Guardians hopefully more frequently, I love you guys so much but so much has happened, I do however have a surprise announcement:

 **I'm turning Eternal guardians into an animated series on youtube!**

 **In other words, Eternal Guardians will be an animated series similar to a visual novel!**

With all that planning and character creation, any help would be appreciated, so if any of you could create fanart, send me your OC on Deviantart (my name is Purplethorne with an 'e') or screenshot (where you take a screenshot of an anime and change the appearance of a character to look like your own)

But for now, there will only be one season (because I've only finished writing one arc lol), as for this fanfiction I will keep working on it.

I love to write and all of my fanfictions and stories are always in my thoughts. I may be away for long periods at a time but I always come back. life keeps me very busy, so I'm sorry I have not that much to actually send you guys. I still have a birthday chapter from July that I feel miserable about because I haven't been able to write it. (To that person I'm really sorry)

I want to say that this is something I've wanted to do with eternal guardians for years now, and I'm excited it's finally happening.

And just to keep everyone updated:

So I haven't updated since June... Because in June I started an Online Writing course to help me become a writer, and all of the modules and the entire course was super helpful, although it was hard to keep up with that and my work, and the other thing... The other thing I'm referring to is my trip to England, all of my family lives there and My father and I visited for a not so happy reason. I had to help put my grandfather in a nursing home to get the best care for his dementia. It was a depressing two weeks (and yet I was happy just to see all my family again) and It was hard seeing all different and dark sides of family members that I had never seen before. The nursing home we chose ended up be the most expensive because he actually has a fear of nursing homes after a bad experience and we really wanted the best care for him. It was hard for all of my family to make it work and I myself am making sure to contribute to making sure he stays where he can get the best help.

And that Leads to this fall.

This fall I finished the writing class and gained Certification for it, I am now a 'Qualified High-Level Author" and I have a fancy certificate to hahaha. A lot of people left my work at this time so I had to cover a lot of shifts and of course, there was my pride and joy. During the end period of my class, I started writing a book, and yes I finished it just recently. I worked hard on that book and it took many sleepless nights and help of others to accomplish it. During this time I also got a commission to write a story for two sisters, I'm right in the Middle of it but it's called Ceramic Hearts and I published it if you would like to check it out. Part 2 of Ceramic Hearts and my novel were supposed to be up by Dec. 18, whoever, on Dec. 8 my hard drive cracked and all my work was lost. (this is why you keep copies, kids hahaha) So basically I've taken a month off everything so I don't feel as overloaded. It's this reason I'm actually happy I lost everything, my writing by the end of the book and commission felt empty, I always interlace emotion into every word when I write in the hope that readers can pick up on the hidden emotions, but I was so dulled from work I doubt any emotion at all stuck. I'm happy I get a second chance to complete my novel!

And that brings us here.

So Basically I'm splitting my schedule into Fun Writing and Productive Writing, so I while be writing Eternal Guardians in increments of when I feel I need a break and just go with the flow. As well I have a team of awesome people who are helping me complete Sunflower Syndicate The Series become a reality. Obviously, this is a big thing and its possible people will see your characters and love them like any other show, so I understand if you don't want me to use your character for this project, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable about it. If this is the case PM me and I'll make sure to keep out your character. I hope you are all just as excited as I am about this and I'm sorry to keep you waiting!

If you want to help in any way PM me! Seriously even reading a sentence aloud, helping to write the script, using your imagination to help me rewrite timeline or helping to edit my awful spelling mistakes (which is probably the hardest part of the project), is an amazing help and I bet it wouldn't feel too bad to see what you wrote come to life either! So please pm me if there's anything you would be interested in helping me with.


End file.
